Changing the line
by SexySiri
Summary: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Ron and Harry... They changed the future so that they could have a better life, now they have to live pretend lives as still the war rages on. Mentions of CP and self harm. RL/NT, RW/HG, HP/SS, LP/JP, JP/SB
1. The begining

_(The Chamber of secrets never happened and everything else is bought forwards a year, so Sirius escapes in Harry's second year and dies in his fourth, The tournament happens in his third. Harry's fifth year will be explained throughout.)_

James Potter stuck his tongue out at his best friend Sirius Black, they were stuck in an Order meeting and were so bored, Sirius stuck his own tongue out before attempting to look innocent as James' wife, Lily Potter, scowled at them. Lily rolled her eyes, honestly, sometimes those two acted more like six than thirty six! She looked around at the members of the Order of the Pheonix, Elphias Ddodge was listening to Dumbledore attentively, Remus Lupin was half asleep, the full moon the night before had been tough on the man, Nymphadora Tonks-Black, commonly known as Tonks, was making her nails grow long and the shortening them again. She'd been through hell that one had, losing her mother at the age of seven and then being put in the care of Sirius, he had only been twenty at the time and not very well equipped to cope with a child but had had no choice, it was him or the Malfoys, a known family of death eaters, Sirius had coped alright with the help of Lily, James and Remus, Harry had been born that year as well meaning that they had had a lot of work. Lily moved her eyes to view Severus Snape, the resident spy, he appeared bored by Dumbledore's ramblings and she smiled, he looked up and caught her eye, giving her the slightest nod he turned back to Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards ever... currently boring them half to death going on about how stupid the Ministry of Magic had become. Bill Weasley also caught her eye and grinned, he was the eldest Weasley child, Molly and Arthur Weasley had had seven children, only one of which was a girl, the three eldest were in the Order.. Ranging in order of age they were William (Bill, twenty six years old.), Charles (Charlie, twenty three), Percival (Percy, twenty years old), Fredrick and Georgap (Identical Twins known as Fred and George, eighteen years old yet still not allowed in the Order by their mother), Ronald (Ron, Best friends with Lily and James' son Harion, sixteen years old), and the only Weasley girl Ginevere, known as Ginny who was fifteen. James had always found it funny how none of the Weasley's used their given names. But then again, Lily thought, James was easily amused... Besides their own son prefered to be known as Harry. Harry was sixteen and had had a fairly easy life, he had been under the fidelus charm and hidden from he world until he was eleven, of course they made sure that he had friends, Ron and Neville Longbottom were always around. Harry knew about the war but had never lived through the harshness of losing friends and family, it had helped that Voldemort had miraculously vanished just before the boy was born, about a week after they had discovered their friend Peter Pettigrew as a traitor... Voldemort, aka The Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who, had reappeared a few months ago, declaring war on any one who stood in his way... He also declared war on the prophecy six. No one knew the exact prophecy but everyone knew the outline of it. According to the legend six would come through time, change the past and destroy the dark... a spy, a man viewed by many as a beast and a chameleon would protect the daughter of Rowena and Godric, The youngest prince of a pure blood tree who would in turn help the marked child vanquish the dark lord as prophecised previously. No one knew when they would appear or where but the entire wizarding world was relying on them, No body knew what was meant to have been prophecised previously either. Lily was shaken out of her thoughts by James tapping her shoulder, "You okay?" He whispered, so quietly only Lily could hear. "Seemed to zone out on me there..."

"Fine." She muttered, "Just tired." He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her knee.

" -Nypmphadora?" She heard Dumbledore say and Tonks looked up.

"It's Tonks, " She muttered getting a stern look from Sirius for it, Lily held back a laugh, she loved it when Sirius got all parenty since the man had never properly grown up himself. "Well Scrimengour's been asking funny questions." Tonks told the Order, "Hasn't he Kings?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, a big black man and top aurour scowled at her for bringing him into it,

"Yea... asked me if I knew what you were up." He told Dumbledore, "And if I knew if you were setting up your 'club' again." Most of the Order laughed at being called a club.

"Always was a bad one that Scrimengour." Mad-eye Moody muttered. He was a retired aurour and was known to be extreamly paranoid. "Don't know how he got to be head Aurour, only just made it through training... that'll be Fudge's work I bet." Fudge... Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic and a complete prat, he was currently refusing to admit that Voldemort had returned. The Dark Lord had been cast from his body sixteen years previously and had recently, somehow, got a new one in a re-birthing ceremony... The ceremony had required bone of the father, flesh of the sevant and blood of the enemy, Vodlemort had used his dead fathers bones, his servant Rodolphus Lestrange's arm and Emilia Vance's blood. The Order was still reeling from the loss of Emilia, she had been a good friend to many of them and they had been devastated to lose her. Lily sighed, remembering her old friend.

**CRACK!**

Wands were drawn instantly and the Order members looked around for the source of the noise, "Probably the children." Molly muttered and she, Lily and Kingsley went to see. The teenagers, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George said that they didn't know what had happened. They were camped out in Harry's room since the meeting was taking place in their house, Lily noticed that Harry and Ron seemed strange, almost shocked to see everyone for a moment but then fine again... And Harry had flattened his hair so it covered his forehead and most of his eyes, he hated it when it did that... When they got back downstairs Dumbledore decided that the noise was probably nothing and continued with the meeting. Lily frowned when she noticed Remus and Tonks exchange worried looks and Tonks mouthed "Kids", She frowned even more when Remus nodded and mouthed the word to Severus. Remus and Severus hated each other... James, Sirius, Remus and the traitor Peter had tormented Severus for years at school and neither party had got over that hatred. So why were they talking now? And what did they mean by kids? After the meeting had finished Remus, Sirius and Tonks stayed for a while, Ron was staying overnight and Lily called him and Harry downstairs. "Potter, there is a difference between sharing quills and sharing girls!" Ron was saying, Sirius and James exchanged bemused looks but Remus and Tonks groaned. Lily sent them a questioning look, "Last time I saw Harry and Ron they were having the same conversation." Remus said, "And the time before that." He added making James laugh.

"But why?" Harry whined, "You should be glad she's so pretty that I want her, you know how picky I am."

"Picky! Picky! Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Poppy Davies, Sharon Jones, Cho Chang, My sister! How the hell are you picky?! And then, when you were finished with the girls, you went on to Blaise Zabini, Paul Ruddihar even Draco bloody Malfoy!"

"I don't fancy your sister!" Harry snapped as they reached the kitchen. He added a pout for good measure and Ron gave a snort,

"I'm still not lending you my girlfriend!" He said, "Hey Mr Potter, Mrs Potter."

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me James?" James groaned.

"As many as my dad has to ask Harry to call him Arthur!" Ron grinned. James gave a weak smile in return before turning to his son who attempted innocence, it didn't work. Lily put a plate with cake on it in front of her son and then one in front of Ron, she didn't say a word but was radiating disappointment that her baby boy was supposedly a whore. "Ron was way over-exaggerating you know." Harry said,

"Yea, Potter's really a pure ass virgin!" Ron smirked.

Harry scowled at him, "And you're the whore, CoughDaphneGreengrassCough." He smirked.

"Once! Once!" Ron defended and Harry laughed.

"Mum," Lily looked at Harry, "Can we go to Remus' tonight and watch a dvd? Since our player broke."

"Well if it's okay with Remus." He nodded, "Go and grab your stuff then." She said as the two boys finished eating and they raced upstairs, "Are you sure it's okay Rem?" She asked, concerned.

"It's fine Lils, I quite like having them there." He replied as Harry and Ron came back down carrying their overnight bags and a dvd. "Watcha gonna watch?" Tonks asked.

"Drop dead Fred." Harry grinned and her face lit up.

"Mooony!!!!!!" She whined.

"Fine, yes you can stay." Remus said giving her a bemused look, she just grinned and Remus, Harry, Ron and Tonks grabbed the floo powder and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Remus' house they all let out sighs of relief, "Hermione will be here in about half an hour as will Severus so why don't we get cleaned up and have some food ready for them?" Remus said, everyone agreed and headed off to have showers and begin to cook. "How are you feeling?" Remus asked Harry when the boy walked into the kitchen, his hair still damp.

"Fine, I guess having both sets of memories makes seeing James and Lily easier. And what about you? Mum is Sirius' daughter here, he's bound to hate the idea of you two being together."

"Me and Dora will figure something out kid, don't worry about us. You need to remember to call James and Lily mum and dad as well. And you and Ron nearly messed up earlier, When Hermione and Sev arrive we'll quiz everyone on their memories from this time line." Harry nodded and said that he'd go and find Ron. "Cover for me?" He asked the red head when he found the teenager in the study reading a book on disguises.

"So you can fuck your lungs up?" Ron groaned, "Just this once, but dad _will_ find out, then you'll be in trouble." Harry thanked his brother and left, heading to the bottom of the garden, sitting on a rock and lighting a cigarette. Exhaling the smoke he let his mind wander to the day Remus and Tonks had adopted him and Ron. It had been four months after Sirius had died and two months after the entire Weasley family, bar Ron, were wiped out, It had also been a year before they had decided to go back in time and change the past before going towards an unknown future. Harry stubbed his fag out and cast a scent banishing charm before heading inside. "Hey Cub." Tonks said as her youngest son walked in, "Need to work on those scent charms." She added with a stern look. "Dad's study at eleven, be there." Harry winced but didn't argue, instead he helped set the table as Hermione Granger walked through the door.

"Mione!" Ron yelled and flung his arms around his girlfriend, kissing her fully on the lips. When they pulled apart she hugged Remus, Tonks and then Harry. Hermione had been adopted by Severus about a month before they went to change the past and so when he arrived she hugged him tightly, showing that she still loved him like a dad even though she had her biological parents back. Tonks dished up and everyone sat down to eat. "Mmmm I will never tire of your cooking mum!" Ron said around a mouthful of pasta, everyone nodded in agreement. Tonks grinned, and to think she'd been worried about adopting her two boys! They chatted about trivial stuff over dinner and waited until they were all sat in the living room with cups of tea before they began to discuss the important things. "We need to make sure that everyone has all their memories for this time line in tact so we should quiz each other on that later, How is everyone coping with having their souls flying all over the place?" Remus asked. When time travelling it was a person's soul that was transported and not their body, because Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't born at the time their sous had no where to go so their bodies were allowed to pass backwards, Tonks, Severus and Remus' souls however were transported into their previous bodies, poor Tonks had only been seven! "I wasn't expecting the loud crack." Severus muttered. "Is it because we were returning? There wasn't a noise last time."

"That's a good theory, I'll look into it." Tonks replied.

"You know it's our souls that were transported?" They all nodded, "Does that mean that my scar is a part of my soul?" Harry asked, raising his fringe to show the lightning bolt, Remus drew his wand out and cast a glamour on the scar to hide it."It's likely, the scar is part of yours and Voldemort's souls after all." Remus replied.

"I can research that if you want." Hermione said, they all nodded and thanked her.

"It's hard... seeing them again... and alive, mean I have my memories of them never dying but memories of our time line, where they were all dead seem stronger." Ron muttered.

"I'm not sure why those memories are stronger but we need to push them backwards, Here." Remus said, he handed everyone a mirror, "Six way, it can contact any of us through ours if you ever want to chat."

"It's going to be hard but we can get through this." Tonks added before they began quizzing each other on their memories from the time line they were currently in. Ron and Harry were in the middle of quizzing each other when Ron burst out laughing, "The tables are turned!" Ron grinned.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Here Harry's the innocent one and I'm the slag."

"I am not a slag!" Harry snapped.

"Not in these memories you're not." Ron laughed.

"I wasn't a slag before either." Remus gave his son a worried look, Harry's temper was short and he seemed close to losing it, Ron didn't seem to notice how annoyed his brother was. "Course not, Draco Malfoy in the astronomy tower, Blaise Zabini in the Room of requirements, Cho Chang in the kitche -"

"Fuck you Weasley!" Harry snapped, leaving the room, Ron instantly realised that he'd pushed it too far and turned to his parents with an apologetic look on his face, Tonks walked over and gave her eldest son a hug, telling him that Harry was just stressed, Remus went after their youngest son. Harry was, as expected, sat on a rock at the bottom of the garden "Yes I'm a whore," Harry muttered as Remus approached him. Remus pulled his son into a hug, only letting go when Harry pulled away. "Want to talk about it?" Remus asked, pulling himself up onto the rock.

"I guess you're real disappointed huh?" Harry sneered.

"A little, Most parents don't want to hear that their youngest son is a player. I just hope you've been careful, especially with Malfoy, He was probably up to something."

"No he wasn't, he was drunk."

"Were you drunk too? When was this?"

"Yes I was drunk, It was about a week after... after Siri died." Harry's voice broke and Remus pulled him into a hug. "I didn't sleep with Malfoy, We just went a bit far and then agreed to hate each other again... I just... I could numb it all, if I could make people fuck me then they were definately alive right? I have only ever actually had sex with four people though, I was a little tipsy each time." It showed how close Remus and his son were that Harry didn't blush once whilst telling Remus all of this. "I'm going to change, I don't want to be like that anymore." Harry admitted quietly.

"I'm glad." Remus replied, "I want to talk to you later about the drinking though, Me and your mum have noticed that you do a lot of it. We can talk at eleven." Harry frowned and then remembered that he was due in his father's study at eleven for the smoking anyway. He nodded slightly, "Guess I owe Ron an apology." He muttered.

"He owes you one too." Remus replied and Harry hugged his dad before they both headed back inside. It was ten o'clock by that point.

"Sorry." Harry muttered when he saw Ron.

"No, I'm sorry." Ron hugged his younger brother. "I'm your big brother and meant too look after you, not annoy you, I guess I forgot that." Ron and Harry went to unpack bags of clothes and other things that Remus and Tonks had purchased for them. They arranged their rooms like they had in their previous time line, with gifts they had received from friends there. Hermione went back to Snape Manor with Severus to arrange hers. "Hey kid, what's up?" Remus asked as Harry walked into the kitchen, It was quarter to eleven at that point,

"Getting a bowl to hold those beads Luna got me." Harry replied, grabbing one off the shelf, the second Remus left the kitchen Harry opened the bottom cabinet and withdrew two bottles, stashing them under his bed when he got back to his room. Harry opened one of the bottles and took a swig before unpacking his books. At eleven he slowly made his way down the hall to his father's study. "Sit down, I wont be a minute." Remus said when his youngest son walked in, Harry took the seat in front of the desk and waited as his father finished writing. Remus set down his quill and looked up, "There are two bottles of firewhisky missing from the kitchen, If they appear on my desk in the next five minutes then I wont have to punish anyone for taking them." He said softly and sighed as his son summoned the bottles, Harry had his eyes trained on the desk, refusing to look at his dad as the bottles landed on the desk, one of them only half full. "You have a problem Harry, No, Listen to me." He added as his son tried to interrupt. "You're becoming dependant on alcohol, Do you really want to spend your life wondering where the next bottle will come from? And you stole Harry, You stole from me, from your mother! How can we trust you if you steal from us? I should have noticed this sooner but I'll be damned if I'll let it carry on."

"Sorry." Harry whispered, "I'm so sorry! It helped, when Siri died and then everyone else... and then Dumbledore went and it numbed everything. Please help me dad!" He sobbed and Remus walked around the desk, pulling his son towards him.

"Of course I'll help cub. I promise you will get through this." It took a while for Harry to calm down and then Remus began to explain what they would do. In this time line Lily and James didn't drink anyway so that would help. Tonks and Remus would either stop drinking or keep the alcohol locked up. Remus would cast a spell on Harry so that he knew if the boy began drinking. For every month Harry went without alcohol Remus and Tonks would reward him. It helped that Remus was the care of magical creatures teacher in this time line and Tonks was going to be the defense against dark arts professor for the next year. "If you start drinking then you wont stop so the trick is not to start." Remus finished and Harry nodded, wiping his last few tears away. Remus pulled away from his son and walked back around to the other side of the desk, sitting in the chair he gave his son a stern look and banished the firewhisky bottles. "Your mum told me that you came in smelling of smoke earlier." He said, "You know where we stand with the smoking." A piece of parchment and a quill appeared in front of Harry and Remus almost laughed at the look of horror on his sons face. "This is your second time breaking that rule so we're tripling the punishment. Thirty minutes writing 'Smoking seriously harms me and others around me,' with the soap in your mouth." Remus said, walking around the desk and summoning a bar of soap, using a cutting hex he got a small piece of it, "Tripling?" Harry croaked.

"You were expecting it doubled right? Well if you thought that you could break the rule cause doubling it wouldn't be so bad we have to get the point across, no?" Remus asked, holding out the piece of soap, Harry apprehensively opened his mouth for it and almost barfed as the taste of soap hit his senses. With a stern look from Remus Harry picked up the quill and began to write as Remus went back to his paperwork. For half an hour the only sounds in the study were the quills scratching on the parchment and Harry's occasional coughs as he struggled not to spit the soap out. After half an hour had passed Remus stood up and led Harry to the sink, watching as his son spat the soap out and coughed several times, Remus summoned him a glass of pumpkin juice, "Should help with the taste." He said, smiling at his son before his expression grew stern, "Harry, If you ever steal from me or your mother again, or anyone else for that matter, I'll make sure you can't sit down for a week, understand?"

"Yes Sir." Harry nodded viciously.

Remus smiled again, "Come on, time for bed, Lily and James are coming to pick you up at eleven tomorrow so try to look like you've had some sleep." They walked to Harry's room and Remus drew the curtains as Harry got changed. Then he tucked his son in and pressed a kiss to the boys head, "Love you cub."

"Love you too dad." Remus grinned and headed down the corridor to Ron's room.

* * *

_Please review._


	2. Aftermath

_All but the plot is JK's, Please review!_

_(The Chamber of secrets never happened and everything else is bought forwards a year, so Sirius escapes in Harry's second year and dies in his fourth, The tournament happens in his third. Harry's fifth year will be explained throughout.)_

* * *

They were sat having breakfast the next morning, the four of them, Ron, Harry, Remus and Tonks, when Harry got the idea, "You remember that conversation that got you together? The one we all eavesdropped on that won everyone over on the idea of you two?" They all nodded, "Stage another one when Siri comes." Everyone grinned, that was a perfect plan! It would almost definitely work as well.

"When I sense him coming I'll ask what's wrong okay?" Remus whispered to Tonks, she grinned and nodded.

"Thanks cub." They said to Harry before glancing at the clock, it was five to eleven, Remus and Tonks went to sit in the porch whilst Ron and Harry went to get their stuff. As Harry was packing up he saw his dad's wallet on the side and pulled twenty galleons out of it, just in case, his dad wouldn't mind he was sure but Remus would have only given him five if he asked for cash. Lily sighed as she walked up the path, Sirius and James were arguing about something and it was irritating her lots. "Shhh." She whispered, "It's Moony and Tonks." Sirius immediately looked at the pair, sat on the porch, they hadn't noticed their guests yet. "What is it Dora?" Remus asked softly, James, Sirius and Lily watched as Tonks looked up once more, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. It seemed that before Remus knew what was happening, Tonks leaned in and pressed her lips gently against the older man's. As if on instinct, Remus' eyes closed, and he pressed into the kiss before registering what was happening and pushing Tonks away gently. "Dora, you can't, I'm too old, and you… you're confused."

Tonks frowned. "Am I, Remus?" she asked, her voice low. "Don't lie to me. You want this. You want me. I can see it in your eyes. And I want you. And I don't fucking care about your age or if you think there is someone out there better for me. You're the best thing there is for me, and you're here. I want you. I love you."

By this time, the young woman was on her feet, pressing her finger to Remus' chest. "But Dora, I-"

"Stop listening to your fucking head for once, Remus," Tonks practically yelled. "Listen to your heart. Maybe you'll realize that you need me too. I want you to love me, Remus. You can heal my pain. We can heal each other." Remus looked searchingly into those dark blue eyes, and finally he raised a hand to the younger woman's cheek. Tonks took the hand in her own, pulling it from her cheek before bringing it to her mouth, pressing her lips to the back of it. He wrapped his fingers around Tonks' hand and pulled the woman closer. "Alright, Dora," he whispered. "I'll heal you."

Tonks smiled. "And I'll heal you." Remus' other hand rose to grip Tonks' chin, pulling her face down close to his. With a grin, he pressed his lips to the woman's, throwing his conscience to the winds. James and Lily looked at Sirius worriedly, The man walked forwards as Tonks and Remus drew apart and Remus finally seemed noticed him, "I... Sirius.... See... I... the thing is..."

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." Sirius said, Remus nodded viciously making James laugh, they didn't notice the smirks Remus and Tonks exchanged. Ron and Harry walked out of the door arguing about who was going to win the Cannons vs. Harpies game later that day. "Hey mum, dad." Harry grinned, "Oh hey Siri." He added as an afterthought.

"What happened to Uncle Sirius?" Sirius pouted, trying not to laugh, Remus wondered how Harry would get out of that one. Harry blushed and glanced at Ron, "I have a reputation to keep Uncle Sirius, I mean Siri!" He hissed making all the adults laugh. "See you on Monday!" Harry said to Remus and Tonks.

"Yep, On the express, something about added protection." Remus told Ron and Harry and they grinned.

"Will you be on the express?" Harry asked his mother, who was the charms teacher and Sirius who was the astronomy professor. Both shook their heads, they were patrolling the station and the carriages. Ron and Harry said goodbye to Remus and Tonks before they followed James, Lily and Sirius to the car. Lily frowned, her son suddenly seemed much closer to Remus and Tonks that before. "Did you have a good time?' She asked when they got home after dropping Ron and Sirius off.

"Yea! It was so much fun! Tonks and Uncle Rem had a row about whether it was normal to eat chocolate cake for breakfast, it was hilarious!" Harry grinned at the memory and Lily and James laughed, same old Remus...

"School in two days. You got everything you need?" Lily asked and Harry scanned his memories,

"I can't find any of my socks." He admitted and Lily went with him to search his room, All of his socks had completely vanished so they ended up going shopping and not getting back until late. Harry slept in the next day, annoying his parents who wanted to spend time with him before he returned to school. "Sorry." He muttered when he walked into the kitchen at one in the afternoon, Lily gave him an annoyed look but didn't comment, they went to a museum and then had a family meal before watching a film together. "Bed." Lily said at eleven, "You have to be up by seven." Harry groaned and hugged his parents goodnight, a little more awkwardly than he would with Remus and Tonks, and then he headed off to bed, Happy in the knowledge that the next day he would see his family again. In this time line Hermione's parents had moved to Scotland when she was in her first year so getting to Kings Cross was complicated because they were muggles and couldn't apparate, because of this Hermione was one of the twelve muggle-born's flooing straight to Hogwarts each year and so wouldn't be on the express, Harry would miss her but knew that he would see her later that day anyway. Harry fell asleep grinning that night and his sleep was, thankfully, nightmare free.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Harry went downstairs at half seven after having a shower and double checking that he'd packed everything. His mum had already left as there was a teachers meeting at Hogwarts. James was banging stuff around in the kitchen and for some reason Harry found himself scared, he quickly ran through his memories of the time line he was currently in and realised why instantly. His dad had as short a temper as Harry did, that was not a good thing. "Morning." He muttered, sitting himself at the table and grabbing some toast. James grunted in reply. They were like that for the next hour, barely talking, then James tripped over Harry's suitcase which the teenager had left in the hall. "Harry get your arse here." He screamed at his son who came running instantly.

"Sorry dad." Harry whispered.

"Sorry! I'll give you fucking sorry." James yelled, grabbing his sons arm and punching the boy in the stomach repeatedly before hitting him in the face "Move the damn case!" He screamed. Harry moved the case to the corner, trying to dry his tears and wondering when his stomach would stop hurting. When Harry had dried most of his tears he went into the living room, they had an hour before they were meant to leave, "You should just hit me back one of these days." James said, handing his son a pain relief potion. Harry didn't reply, he simply swallowed the potion and left the room, hating that he could forgive his dad so easily, he reached the entrance hall when there was a knock on the door and opened it to reveal Sirius.

"Jesus, what happened to your face?" The man whispered before dragging Harry to the teenager's bedroom. "Well?" He asked, casting a few anti bruise spells on the already purple mark. Harry and Sirius were pretty close in this time line but Harry had never admitted that his dad hit him, nor was he about to, "Left my suitcase in the middle of the hall." Harry muttered, "Tripped over it." Sirius wasn't buying it, he reached out and lifted Harry's shirt, revealing the purple fist mark, he swore softly before looking at Harry sternly,

"I suppose that was your suitcase as well." Harry nodded but it was pointless. "How long has he been beating you, Harry?"

"A... a few years, but only when he's in a really bad temper and I push him too far!"

"And how often's that Harry? This is child abuse!" Sirius snapped,

"Only once every few weeks." Harry muttered, "It's not that often Uncle Sirius! Besides I'm at school most of the time!"

"It doesn't matter how bloody often it is." Sirius swore again, "Harry, promise me that if James ever hits you again you'll tell me."

"But -"

"Promise!"

"HARRY! TIME TO GO!" James yelled from the living room and Harry and Sirius jumped guiltily.

"Promise me Harry." Sirius begged, Harry could see a half fear in the man's eyes and was, for a second, reminded of his Sirius, from the old time line.

"I promise Uncle Sirius." He whispered as he opened the door and they both headed to the living room.

"What took you so long?" James snapped, his regret gone already, as Harry walked in.

"Siri was at the door," James looked up guiltily but Sirius gave no sign of knowing what his friend had done. He grinned and flopped onto the sofa.

"Scrimengour wanted Dora to sort something out at the office so I'm getting the express and she's doing Hogsmede." He explained, "Can I bag a lift to the station?"

"Course." James grinned, his bad mood going. They all headed out to the car and James and Sirius chatted happily all the way to Kings Cross whilst Harry sat quietly in the back. "Be good this year." James said to Harry who nodded, "Sorry about... well you know." James added so that only Harry could hear, the boy nodded again but accepted the hug his father gave before getting on the train and going to find Ron. As soon as he had gone Sirius grabbed hold of James, dragged him behind a pillar out of sight and shoved him against it, "Siri what -"

"I talk, you listen!" Sirius interrupted, moving closer to James so his teeth were practically biting at the man's ear he began to hiss "If you ever, ever lay a finger on Harry again I will personally see to it that you never have any more children." Sirius moved a hand to cup James' crotch and gave it a squeeze, "Got it?"

"Yes, Yes!" James half whimpered half moaned and Sirius smirked.

"You're a married man Mr Potter." He grinned, "What would your wife say?"

"Say about what?" James asked curiously, his voice still croaked as he tried to ignore the hand squeezing his crotch through his jeans, Sirius simply smirked even more before leaning forwards and kissing his friend on the lips, James' mouth opened automatically and let Sirius' tongue explore his mouth, then Sirius pulled away, "About that. Remember what I said now wont you?" He added as he walked away, towards the train, giving James one last look. James could only nod helplessly, wondering what the hell had just happened. Sirius walked down the train, glancing in each compartment on the way to make sure everything was fine. When he reached the last compartment he stopped, listening to the voices, "Shouldn't you be doing prefect duty Ron?" He heard Remus say.

"I'm not a-" The red head stopped suddenly and the compartment door opened before he stepped out and shut it again. "Hey Sirius!" He said cheerfully, and rather loudly, before heading off down the train. Sirius frowned, Ron wasn't a prefect, that was Dean's job, maybe Remus had wanted to get him out of the compartment, but why? "Why did you wince as though a herd of hippogriffs had trampled on you Harry?" He heard Remus ask and decided to join the conversation, walking into the compartment and closing the door,

"I wouldn't call James a herd of hippogriffs Moony, he might take offence." He saw Harry wince and shoot him an angry look but he didn't care,

Remus' expression was slowly changing from one of curiosity to one of anger and sympathy. "What did that bastard do to you?" He spat at Harry who gave a small shrug as if to say it was okay before he turned to look out of the window. "Harry!" Remus snapped.

"It's nothing." The teenager muttered, 'He just punched me a couple of times in the stomach and slapped me, I've had worse." Sirius wanted to ask when Harry had had worse but Remus cut in,

"He's meant to protect you not beat you!"

"It's fine!" Harry yelled.

"Well next time you tell me, understood?" Remus growled.

"Yes." Harry muttered, sliding down in his seat and scowling at the window. They sat there quietly for a while before Remus began to talk aimlessly to a sullenly quiet Harry, he talked about Quidditch, about schoolwork and had began to talk about love when Harry responded, "I do not need to know what you and Tonks get up to!"

"Me either!" Sirius half spat, making Harry laugh, the ice was broken after that and they chatted about quidditch but Sirius was confused and he needed some Moony time. Sirius decided to use Marauder speak to beg Moony, First he caught the man's eye then Sirius gave him a significant look that said 'We need to talk.'

Remus continued to talk to Harry as he arched a brow 'Is is urgent, or can it wait?'

Sirius shrugged one shoulder and leaned into the window 'No, not urgent, but important. Important to me personally.'

Remus tapped the table with three fingers in a drumming beat 'Does this have to do with what we spoke about earlier?'

Sirius yawned loudly and Harry snickered 'In a sense.'

Remus scratched the back of his head 'All right, Padfoot, two minutes.' Remus pulled a bag of money from his pocket and handed a couple of galleons to Harry who gave him a shocked look, "Why don't you go and find your friends instead of hanging with us oldies? And get something for lunch, you're too skinny!" Harry grinned and hugged the two men before leaving, "What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked, resting his hands on the table and looking his friend in the eye.

"I kissed Prongs!" Sirius burst out and then explained everything that had occurred at the station. Remus sighed, he knew that Sirius had liked James that way since... well since their fifth year, Padfoot had tried dating other men, he'd tried pretty much everything really, but he was still drawn to Prongs for some reason. Remus released a deep breath, "I don't know what to say Pads.... he's married for merlin's sake! And he just let you kiss him?" Sirius nodded miserably, "Jesus," Remus sighed. "It'll be fine Pads." He whispered, Sirius leant up, to kiss him on the cheek as a thank you for the really vague chat but ended up kissing him on the lips instead, barely noticing as he ran his tongue along the other man's lips and they opened. Remus' mouth was warm and gentle, coaxing, his hands coming up to cup Sirius' head. All the blood in Remus' body seemed to rush towards his crotch, Sirius was having the same problem judging by the erection digging into his thigh. Remus and Sirius pulled away at the same moment, their eyes full of lust, which slowly dimmed, "Oops." Was all Sirius could think to say. For some reason this made both of them laugh. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, for some reason neither of them felt awkward because of that kiss, Remus did decide to tell Tonks, he loved her after all, but he didn't think she would react too badly. The door opened and Harry and Ron walked in, "We're almost there." Harry said, pulling his jacket off and yanking his school robes over his head. Remus stood up and left the compartment, after a moments pause Sirius followed. Ron and Harry exchanged significant looks, wondering if they should admit to seeing the kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The sorting ceremony passed in a daze for Harry and he soon found himself in Gryffindor tower chatting with Nev, Dean and Seamus before going to sleep. When they received their time tables the next morning they groaned, They had a free period then Divination followed by double Herbology and then potions at seven in the evening They had Defence with Tonks the next day and then lunch before Care of Magical Creatures with Remus followed by Astronomy with Sirius. Their Tuesdays looked much better than their Mondays! Harry groaned at the amount of quidditch he had to do, He was lucky that he'd ended up as seeker here too, although he appeared to have lost more games... Harry handed his timetable to Ron, both were identical except their Saturdays when Harry had taken healing and Ron had taken duelling.

_Monday: Divination, 10-11. Herbology, 1-3, Potions 7-9_

_Tuesday: Defence 9-11, CoMC 1-3, Astronomy 6-8_

_Wednesday: HoM 11am-1pm, Charms 2-4, Transfiguration 4-6._

_Thursday: Defence 9-11, Herbology 1-3, Potions, 5-7_

_Friday: Transfiguration 10-12, Charms 1-3, Divination 5-6_

_Saturday: Basic healing 1-3_

_Quidditch practise: Monday 4-6, Wednesday: 6:30-8, Saturday 4-8._

Ron and Harry headed down to Remus and Tonks' quarters when they noticed that neither of their parents were at breakfast. As they walked in they took in Remus asleep on the couch and guessed that he had told Tonks about the kiss in the end. "Dad wake up!" Harry yelled. Remus woke instantly and jamp up, brandishing his wand and making Ron and Harry collapse to the floor in laughter. "What time is it?" Their father grumbled.

"Twenty to nine." Harry smirked

"FUCK!!! DORA YOU NEED TO GET READY!" Tonks appeared in the doorway, bleary eyed and muttering about unfaithful husbands who kissed her dad and then woke her up, Remus coloured, wondering if the boys had heard. "It's twenty to nine." He informed her.

"SHIT!" She yelped and ran back into the bedroom appearing moments later fully dressed, her hair wet from the washing charm she had cast on it, Remus cast a drying charm on it and she gave him a slight smile. "Why aren't you getting ready?" Harry asked Remus.

"Day off, what about you?" He explained, handing Tonks her necklace and helping her fasten it.

"Free period, I'm going to see Hermy though so I'll see you in Div'nation." Ron told Harry before leaving, Harry gave a pout making his parents laugh. Tonks grabbed her lesson plans and was at the door when she turned around, "We'll talk later." She told her husband before leaving. Remus sighed and fell onto the couch again.

"It'll be fine, she's just annoyed cause he's her dad of all people! You guys agreed that kisses were okay so long as you didn't sleep with other people though so it'll be fine..." Remus stared at his son who smirked,

"I know everything." Harry grinned. Remus' expression turned stern as he banished the blanket to the bedroom and off the couch, motioning for his son to sit, "Then you would know that twenty galleons went missing from my wallet on saturday." He said lightly,

Harry paled slightly, "And you're accusing me?" He asked defiantly.

"Not at all, I already asked Ron before you got on the express but I wanted to talk to you both privately." Remus said, it was true, he had spoken to Ron but he hadn't for one second believed the boy capable of theft, Ron had been taught from a very young age by Molly that theft was never acceptable, Remus knew that he needed to get that point across to Harry too. "Of course if neither of you will admit to it then you will both be punished, you will be grounded for three weeks, that means no social visits at all." Remus could do that too, He could speak to Lily and Molly and explain the situation, asking if he could deal with the boys, he knew the women would agree to the groundings. Harry winced, Ron would kill him if he was stopped from going on the Hogsmede weekend, he and Hermione had a date planned. Harry hated upsetting his brother, "I took the money." He admitted quietly. Remus nodded, he'd suspected as much.

"Why? You know that if you ask we will give you money so long as you can give us a good reason for needing it."

"I... I knew that if I told you I needed new quills you would tell me to ask Lily or give me five galleons."

"And you wanted to get cigarettes out of that money too?" Remus asked, his voice rising ever so slightly.

Harry nodded miserably, "And I wanted some emergency cash... just in case I got stranded somewhere,"

"Or got stressed and needed a drink?" Remus asked, once again reading Harry's mind, "I am so disappointed in you right now Harry. I never expected a son of mine to turn to theft, I thought I could trust you." Remus said sadly.

"Sorry dad." Harry whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Son?! Dad?!" Both heads spun to the doorway where a confused Sirius Black was stood.

* * *

_Please review. Any constructive criticism is welcome._

_x_


	3. Discovered

Harry and Remus exchanged looks before Harry nodded and Remus looked unsure for a moment before saying, "Come in Sirius, there's something we need to tell you." Sirius cautiously walked in and took a seat opposite the two as Harry wiped his tears away. "You remember the prophecy?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Sirius snorted, everyone knew it.

"One viewed by many as a beast..." Remus recited. Sirius' eyes widened as his brain registered what the werewolf meant, "Dora is the chameleon, Severus is the spy, Ron is the youngest prince, Hermione the daughter and Harry the marked one." Remus continued.

"No way! But..."

"We went back in time and changed the past Pads." Remus said.

"Why though?"

"Because the future we were in... that future is hell." Harry said, getting to his feet and starting to pace, "We have nothing, no one but each other. James and Lily died when I was one. There was a prophecy that said either me or Neville Longbottom were the ones to defeat Voldemort, You were their secret keeper but at the last minute persuaded them to change to Peter." Harry spat the name out, "So Pettigrew betrayed them and Voldemort arrived. James said he'd try to delay him. I-I heard his voice when the Dementors neared. Well, Lily and I didn't get out. He caught the two of us in the nursery. I-I heard it, Voldemort telling her to give me up and no harm need come to her. She, Harry told him to take you instead. You died to save me so, when Voldemort turned to me he muttered the curse, Avada Kedavra, but it rebounded on him. It left me with this scar, marking me." He was crying freely now and showed his scar after Remus removed the glamour. "No one knew about the switch. Sirius left me with Hagrid to find Wormtail. He found him in a muggle street but the little rat got the better of him." The acid dripped from Harry's voice now. "He cut off his own toe and blasted the street, killing a dozen or so muggles before transforming and escaping into the sewer. Sirius, you were put in Azkaban and I, I was placed with the Dursleys."

Sirius drew in his breath sharply. "Surely not! Dumbledore would never!"

"The sacrifice my mum made for me left me marked as well," Harry continued painfully. He had to get it all out. "Her blood, and her blood alone kept me safe which meant Aunt Petunia. Then, after I got my Hogwarts letter ten years later-" Harry zoomed foreward, making a seamless transition from first to second. "Then third year rolled around. Summer was horrendous till my friend Ron invited me to the World Cup. It was fantastic! I was happy but it wouldn't last, it never lasts," Harry added darkly. "Death Eaters attacked a group of muggles that night." There was a gasp from Sirius when he heard about the first and second tasks of the Triwizard Tournament as he had expected. "The Third Task was right up my Alley. I'd been through obstacle courses before,It was easier then I had thought it would be. I should have known, should have suspected but I didn't. I wanted to win the cup for Hagrid, for Sirius, for everyone. Cedric and I got to it about the same time. We decided to take it together, you know, Hogwarts victory on all sides. It was a portkey. Wormtail killed Cedric immediately and I was used, or, at least, my blood was used to aid Voldemort in his rebirth. That done, Voldemort decided to finish me off. He didn't know though that we had brother wands. The core was the same, a phoenix feather from the same bird, Fawks. We were surround by this orb of light and dad came out, dad and Mum, told me what to do. It was the first time I'd seen the face and heard the voice at the same time. I escaped; the Ministry didn't accept the story though. For a whole year Fudge played the fool and even had the gall to discredit Dumbledore and myself. They didn't believe till the end of term when something happened in the Department of Mysteries. I'd been having visions all year. Dumbledore had tried to get my to learn Occlumency from Snape but it didn't work. Voldemort found out and used it against me. He made me believe Sirius was in danger, I rushed there to discover it was a trap. Death Eaters were there waiting. They wanted the prophesy and I was the only one other than Voldemort who could get it. I'd lead my friends into horrible danger. Me and Neville finally got cornered when the Order showed up. The prophecy was destroyed. Sirius was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange. He fell through the veil and I lost him. I lost, I killed the person whom I'd come to regard as a father of sorts. I always did; I always hurt the ones I love." Harry collapsed back onto the couch sobbing and Sirius watched Remus pull the boy into a tight hug and berate him for blaming himself. Finally the boy calmed down and Remus continued the story, "After that Voldemort acted quickly, three hundred people died in the week after the battle at the ministry." Remus gave a hollow laugh, his eyes dull, "Most of the Order was wiped out, then Dumbledore... We thought that was bad but the next week every Weasley but Ron was killed. That was when we knew we had to do something. I found a book on time travel and we, being the only Order members alive, planned it. By that point we had adopted Harry and Ron and Severus had adopted Hermione. We knew we couldn't leave the kids. It was our souls sent back into our past bodies, so Dora couldn't help much. Anyway my soul and memories were transported into my twenty two year old self so I found a way to get Peter caught. By doing so we created a butterfly affect and now we have this new prophecy."

"But... if your souls were transported back what about the kids?" Sirius asked.

"We kept our bodies because our souls had nowhere to go." Harry explained quietly. Sirius nodded, his face surprisingly blank and stayed that way for the next twenty minutes. "Sirius?" Remus asked, slightly worried about his friend, Sirius was never silent.

"Well fuck me." The animagus whispered finally.

"Not on the new couch, mum would kill you." Harry smirked, breaking the ice. Sirius gave Harry a weak grin that was returned with what appeared to be an apologetic one, Sirius frowned in confusion. "But you and Dora..." Sirius turned to Remus.

"Staged, that's the conversation that got us together in our world. In truth we have been together for nearly two years and are engaged."

Sirius nodded quietly again, his face a picture of confusion. "So you're Harry's dad?" He asked finally.

"Yup, and Ron's."

"Blimey, How do you manage that?"

"Love, dicipline and Dora." Remus smirked making Sirius laugh.

"I have to go and view tea leaves now." Harry said quickly, standing up. "Such fun!" He added as an afterthought making Sirius laugh.

"When do you finish for the day?" Remus asked his son.

"Three o'clock but I have potions at seven." Harry replied, Sirius noticed that the boy seemed frightened.

"Come here at half past three." Remus replied, Harry paled but nodded and left.

"What did he do?" Sirius asked, "You seem pretty angry..."

"He stole twenty galleons from my wallet, he also took two bottles of firewhisky the other day but we let it slide 'cause we were too concerned about his dependency on alcohol." Remus scowled, hating that he would have to punish his son but knowing it was the only way Harry would learn.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"He was promised a good spanking if he ever stole from us again." Remus replied, ready to argue if Sirius said a spanking was too much but the animagus simply nodded, "Sounds fair." He said. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Harry is an empath and can read people's emotions when he wants to, sometimes it happens in bursts. Severus is depressed, Harry is an ex self harmer, Ronald can be a mean bastard when he wants to be and can reduce his brother to tears. Oh and I told Dora about that kiss, she made me kip on the couch."

Sirius blinked at all of the information before relaying it and starting from the start, "You said the empathness comes in bursts..."

"Yes, he can be having a conversation and will suddenly know what the other person is feeling, we don't know how to stop it. He can usually control it though."

Sirius nodded. "And the self harm?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"He has stopped but I don't know how long that will last. If he gets really down he will be temped into it again, keep an eye on him wont you?"

"Of course. So Ron can be mean and Snape's depressed?"

"Thoroughly depressed occasionally suicidal, Sometimes he's fine, like when Hermione's around but then he gets really low and wants to end it all."

"Shit."

"Yea..."

Sirius frowned, "And Dora's mad?"

"She said we'll talk later. Kissing doesn't count as cheating in our relationship she's just mad cause you're her dad. It's cool."

Sirius became confused, "Why is kissing okay?"

"In the first week of our relationship she kissed Percy Weasley and I kissed... someone."

Sirius grinned, "Who?"

"Severus, I was so drunk... He pushed me away and laughed before helping me sober up, Shut up!" Remus added the last part as Sirius rolled on the floor howling with laughter.

"You're becoming quite the poof." Sirius smirked when he finally calmed down. "Ooof!" He yelped as Remus tackled him to the floor and began hitting him with a cushion, scattering feathers everywhere. "Love you, you know." Remus whispered, relenting with the battering and sitting up slightly.

"Love you too." Sirius said, brushing a feather out of Moony's hair and the next thing they knew they were kissing again, shirts being pulled off and jeans yanked down, "Shit." Sirius said, pulling away as his hand brushed Remus' erection through the werewolf's boxers. "Sorry."

"Takes two to tango." Remus replied evenly, "Come on." He added pulling his jeans back up and fastening them, yelping as his erection was pressed against the tight fabric, "Lunch time." They both quickly redressed and headed to the great hall, as they approached the stairs they found Harry sat at the top his head in his hands and tears in his eyes, "Cub what's up?" Remus asked and Harry winced. "Not now! I can sense everything you're feeling, The hall was too much." Harry admitted, Sirius sat next to Harry and told him to take a deep breath, Remus went to get Harry's potion that would help tone the empathy down. "Have you any idea how strange it is to feel dad's confusion tied with lust tied with disappointment in himself? Did you guys kiss again?" Harry asked Sirius who blanched, it was answer enough, "That would explain your confusion and lust." Harry muttered, "And please stop pitying me." He added as an afterthought. Sirius didn't know what to say so they sat there in an awkward silence until Remus returned, He handed Harry the potion and was confused when Harry grabbed it, downed the lot and then stalked off. "Wha- "

"Apparently we're radiating confusion and lust." Sirius explained quietly, standing up.

"Oh." Remus whispered before, "Jay?"

"Hey Moony." James grinned, walking down the corridor towards them. "Padfoot," He added nodding towards Sirius who gave a slight nod back, avoiding his friends eyes, "Have you seen Lily flower or Har Par?" James asked, using the nicknames he called his loved ones by.

"Lily will be at lunch and Harry just headed off god knows where. Probably to the infirmary to get some bruise reliever." Remus said coldly making James blush and scratch his neck nervously, "Why are you here?" Sirius asked, wondering what was so important that James came to Hogawarts rather than write but also wanting to change the subject so that Remus didn't kill James. "Albus called me in, Binns is finally stepping down and only gave a two day notice so I'm his replacement."

"Sweet." Sirius said and Remus nodded in agreement, "Say, Is Dumbledore crazy, letting three marauders into Hogwarts again?" Sirius grinned making the other two laugh. At that moment Harry walked back down the corridor, he was talking to Draco Malfoy and as they reached the three men Malfoy snapped, "Can't or wont?" Before storming into the great hall.

"Can't." Harry shouted to his retreating back and all three men frowned as Draco ignored Harry and carried on walking. "Hey Har Par." James grinned.

"Hey... What the hell?" Harry frowned so James explained about his job,

"Nice." Harry muttered, "Even more people to keep an eye on me."

"Do you need keeping an eye on?" Came Severus' silky voice and James scowled, Severus frowned slightly when he saw that Sirius wasn't sending him death glares but shrugged it off as being nothing. "Not at all." Harry smirked. "Was there anything you wanted Professor?"

"Not in particular, merely walking down the corridor when I came across your happy little gathering. Don't you have a lesson to get to?" Severus sneered.

"Yes Professor." Harry muttered, remembering how small Severus could make him feel.

"Well then hop to it, and Potter...five points from Gryffindor for loitering." Harry swore as Severus left, sure the man had to stay in character but need he be so happy about it?! "Wanker." James muttered as Harry turned to go. "Well see you later kiddo, when you free?"

"Got lessons till three but I'm busy till at least five, then got dinner and Potions so not until nine, I can drop by mom's rooms." James nodded and Harry gave him a smile, he was halfway down the corridor when "Potter!", Harry turned around, Draco Malfoy was stood just behind the three men with at least thirty other Slytherin's. "Please." Was all Malfoy said.

"Look, I can't be expelled right now okay!!" Harry snapped.

"You wont be, It's all above board and legal." Draco soothed. "We just need them to know and you have the most contacts."

Harry seemed to think before he nodded, "I'll contact you with a time and a place." He said shortly before leaving, Sirius and Remus didn't miss the absolute relief that washed through the Slytherin's. "Wonder what that was about." James muttered before going to find Lily, Remus and Sirius exchanged shrugs before following Prongs.

* * *

_Please review and let me know if I should carry on with it.... It's nice to know if people enjoy your work. Constructive criticism welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius was walking to his rooms at half past four when he came across a tearful Harry, the boy had been stood in a deserted corridor so Sirius invited him to his rooms for something to eat. "Have a seat." Sirius said, motioning to one of the chairs and summoning a house elf before asking if he and Harry could get whatever was being served in the great hall. "Oh, I'm fine." Harry muttered, blushing. Sirius frowned before giving a short laugh and summoning a couple of pillows, placing them on the seat. Harry blushed crimson but sat down, wincing slightly as he did so. Sirius didn't comment which Harry was glad about, the food arrived and they ate quietly for a while before Sirius asked about Harry's day, "Oh, It was alright." Harry said,

"Am I allowed to know what all that with Malfoy was about?" Sirius questioned.

"Depends if you're asking as a godfather or as a teacher." Harry smirked.

Sirius thought for a moment, "Godfather." He replied softly.

"The Slytherin's are planning a revolt but they need to know that they have the rest of the school on side before they denounce their families. Draco just wanted me to get them a meeting with the rest of the students, fourth year and up, so that they knew where they stood." Harry explained, "I can't really say any more until the meeting has happened. It's great though, good news for us." He grinned and Sirius couldn't help but grin back. Once they had finished eating they moved to the couch and talked about anything and everything, Sirius glanced at the clock, it was quarter to six, Harry had fallen to sleep a few minutes before after a ten minute pause in the conversation and Sirius decided to leave him be so summoned a book, deciding to wake the boy at half six. Ten minutes later Harry began muttering, at first Sirius couldn't make out any actual words until he heard, "Yes." Followed by "Love you." And then "Sev." Sirius gave a snort, It seemed that Harry had a crush on Severus Snape! Although the thought of his precious godson with that man made Sirius want to throw up he found it slightly amusing, Harry woke minutes later, rubbing his eyes, "You should have woken me." He muttered,

"I didn't know how much rest you'd had and I knew you'd been crying, that can be pretty draining." Harry had turned red and was staring at the floor, "Jesus Harry, I've had plenty of spankings in my time, the only thing you have to be ashamed of is the reason you had one."

"It's just... He seemed so mad at me... like usually he hugs us and comforts us, tells us it's over and we're forgiven This time he didn't... and he never does it bare! Ever... yet he did today." Harry whispered, going even redder, something Sirius hadn't thought of as being possible.

"He was especially angry Harry, And disappointed, he couldn't tell you that you were forgiven because you're not. You lost his trust in taking that money and it's going to take a while to gain it back."

Harry sighed, "I guess you're right." He muttered. "I'm just gonna hate having to go into Potions and wince sitting down, Sev'll know what happened!"

"And that will embarrass you?"

"I guess." Harry muttered.

Sirius smirked, "I know you like him." He said,

Harry blinked several times, "I... Oh god Siri He's just so perfect, he really is. He does things that should be annoying, but are just fantastic when he does them. He likes to read too much and he's too obsessed with potions and he has some early signs of obsessive-compulsive disorder.... He's amazing... He also approaches me when I'm in a mood, which I should hate, but I don't because he talks to me and refuses to leave me alone until I confess whatever is bothering me to him. I mean I know he's mean and snarky but when you get to know him he's completely different! He's just... Amazing." Harry gushed, "And I know it's just a crush and I'll be over it soon and then I'll be disgusted but It's nice whilst it lasts you know?"

"Yes, Teenage crushes are good like that." Sirius smiled.

"Thanks for understanding." Harry smiled back, "I can't talk to anyone else about it, I mean he's mum and dad's friend and Mione's dad!!" Sirius laughed and said he could see why that might be a difficulty. Sirius summoned a house elf and got them a cup of tea each, "Your dad, Moony that is, told me pretty much everything about you." He said quietly. Harry frowned slightly, wondering if his godfather knew... "Including the self harm." Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Harry, I want to help you -"

"I stopped!"

"Yes, but for how long? I understand the problem better than most, including how easy it is to suddenly succumb to old temptations without warning; to have a relapse," Harry's eyes widened as Sirius raised his sleeve and showed several old scars running diaganolly across his arm, "Not even your father and Remus know." Sirius said quietly, He didn't show his upper arm where all the new scars were, including the cut he had made that morning, he wouldn't offload that on his godson. "I know how hard it is to stop Harry, and how tempting it is to start again but it is possible to move on from it." _Just not for me..._Sirius was shocked when Harry flung his arms around him,

"I promise I'll try my hardest not to start again, and I'll talk to people when I get depressed." The boy whispered into Sirius' neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other. Harry pulled back and glanced at the clock before sighing, "Time for potions." He muttered, standing up and grabbing his bag. "I'll see you soon, behave!" Sirius grinned as Harry left, poking his tongue out at his godfather.

* * *

_Severus kept Harry after class and Harry, expecting a lecture, was stunned when Severus locked the door before leaning forwards and kissing him, pushing Harry against the desk and undoing his tie swiftly before pulling Harry's trousers down and admiring the bulge in the teens boxers. Severus removed Harry's boxers before sitting the teen on the desk and undoing his own flies... _Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, glad of the permamanet silencing charm around his bed. Shit he was hard as rock. Harry dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom, When he emerged half an hour later he glanced at the clock, It was six. Harry cast a quick drying charm on his hair before pulling his robes on and grabbing his bag, he headed down to his parents rooms. As Harry approached the big portrait of a stag a wolf and a dog he muttered, "Marauders." The portarait opened and Harry stepped through into the room, It was a big room with three portraits up, The portrait of a wolf led to Remus and Tonks' rooms, The portrait of a stag to Lily and James' and the dog to Sirius'. Harry knew the passwords to all of the quarters but instead sat on one of the soaf's in the room and lit the fire. He rested his head on the arm of the seat, telling himself it would only be for a few minutes. "Harry?" Harry forced his eyelids upwards and saw Sirius' concerned face, "How long have you been here?" His godfather asked.

"Oh... ummm... since six." Harry replied quietly. "What time is it?"

"Twenty to eight." Sirius replied, pulling a pair of shoes out from under one of the chairs and putting them on, Harry could sense that something was wrong with Sirius and reached out with his empathy, the amount of self loathing Harry felt made him fall backwards, into the sofa, "What is it?" Sirius asked and concern suddenly washed with the self loathing, Harry managed to get it under control so that he could barely feel Sirius' emotions. "Suddenly came on strong, I could feel your emotions." Sirius blushed and ducked his head wondering what his godson had felt. Harry could sense his fear, "Your amount of self loathing is only a few notches lower than Sev's was when he tried to kill himself." Harry remarked calmly, "It's higher than mine is when I get really low... How do you resist the temptation not to cut?" Harry sounded in awe and suddenly waves of guilt came crashing around him, "You don't do you? You don't resist it! Answer me this Sirius, When was the last time you cut?! Well?!!" Harry was almost screaming by this point, and neither of them noticed the door to Remus and Tonks apartment open and Remus stood there wondering what was going on "Yesterday." Sirius whispered, near tears.

"Everything you said... about getting over it, about it being possible to stop was a lie wasn't it?" Harry asked, tears streaming down his cheeks,

"It is possible Harry..." Sirius said softly.

"Then why- "

"I'm too far gone, I've been doing it since fourth year."

"How did no one notice?" Harry asked.

"People see what they want to, I acted happy so that's what they believed. Moony and Jay knew I was depressed but they never thought I'd ever..." Sirius trailed off. "Don't end up like me." Sirius almost begged.

"You still lied to me." Harry whispered, grabbing his bag and leaving the room, Sirius collapsed onto the sofa sobbing, barely noticing as Remus came and led him away. Remus went into Sirius' rooms and made the man sit on the sofa before summoning a house elf. Once the elf had returned with a strong cup of tea with lots of sugar in it Remus sat next to Sirius. Handing the cup over he made his friend look at him, "Start from the start." He said softly and Sirius explained his and Harry's talk the day before and what had occured that morning. Remus stared at the wall for a while wondering what to say, "I'm so sorry." He whispered suddenly. "In my world I caught you cutting... It was about a year before you died, I just.... I guessed you'd have got over it here.... That life got better so... I'm sorry."

"It's cool Moony. Just forget it."

"No I will bloody well not forget it Sirius Orion Black!" Remus yelled, "You can't just ignore this! What if you cut too deep?"

"I'm not suicidal." Sirius spat.

"I know... But accidents happen... I can't lose you again Siri." Remus said quietly, unaware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. Sirius began to cry again at the sight of his friends tears, "I'll try to stop... I promise, That's all I can do... Try..."

Remus smiled through his tears, "It'll have to do, just come and talk to me if you feel the urge to cut. I have experience in talking about it." At Sirius' frown Remus explained, "Harry. And Sev comes to me now when he feels like ending it."

"You do know that your son has a major crush on Snape don't you?" Sirius grinned.

"I had my suspicions." Remus replied, a slight smirk on his face,

"Hey, I said nothing." Sirius added, smiling. "Shit, got a class to teach, later!" He yelled as he ran out of the door, Remus glanced at the clock, nine, crap!!

* * *

Harry was quiet and moody in Remus' class but Remus let it slide, knowing that Harry felt betrayed. As the class began to leave, waving goodbye to Remus and the two Unicorns they had been viewing, he called out to Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay behind. Harry scowled as he stomped over to his dad. "Herm, could you and Sev be in our quarters at four?" Remus asked her, she pulled out a copy of her fathers timetable before nodding and saying that she would tell him. They all walked up to the castle together, Harry was still being surly, As they reached the portraits to Remus' room Hermione sensed that he wanted to talk to his sons alone but also didn't want to kick her out so she told them that she was heading to the library and, after a quick kiss with Ron, left. "Ronnie, can you go and make us all some tea?" Ron frowned at his father for a second and Remus saw a glint of jelousy in the red head's eyes before he turned and left. Damn, Ron had always had a jelous streak, especially when it came to Harry, even after they had become siblings Harry, as the most depressed of the two, had usually required more attention. "Har, I know you're mad at Siri right now and you have every right to be but just remember that he did what he thought was right. Okay?" Harry's face had lost it's surly look and he nodded before giving a sniff,

"He lied to me dad! I trusted him and he lied!"

"I know cub I know... How are you feeling now?"

"Betrayed." Harry muttered. "And worried about Siri... Dad his amount of self loathing was only just lower than Sev's!!" A worried look flitted across Remus' face for a second before he masked it and told his son that everything would be okay, pulling the boy into a hug. Ron walked in with three mugs, "Sorry if I'm intruding." He almost spat and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. Harry did you take a shower this morning?"

"Yes dad," Remus sent his son a stern look and Harry looked away, towards the floor,

"No." The teenager admitted,

"Go and use ours now, you know where the towels are. Don't worry if you aren't back by the time mum, Sev and Mione get here, you already know what I'm going to tell them." Harry nodded and left the room, taking his mug of tea with him and casting a keep warm charm on it as he went. "Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie." Remus said as soon as Harry shut the door behind him and Ron put the tea on the table, "You still don't seem to understand that I love you so much."

"No you don't!" Ron spat, jelousy overthrowing him, "You love Harry, Everyone loves Harry. Perfect bloody Potter gets what he wants all the time!" Before Ron had a chance to think about it he was face down over his father's lap, yelping as Remus began swatting his bottom. "How dare you!" Remus hissed, pulling Ron to his feet, ignoring the tears making their way down his son's cheeks. "Have you any idea what your brother went through?! I know you lost your family too Ron and I'm sorry but at least you had the chance to know them, you had a good childhood." There were parts of Harry's life Remus would never let Ron hear about but decided to let Ron in on a couple of details in the hope it would help the teen understand. "Har slept in a cudboard until he was eleven Ron, He thought his name was freak or boy until he was six!! The first christmas present he ever got was a Weasley jumper off your mum in his first year... If anyone should be jelous it should be Harry. You had a warm, loving family, Harry never got that, instead he got starved and beaten." Ron's eyes went wide as saucers, he'd had no idea things had been quiet so bad for his brother. "You're right, I'm sorry, I didn't think." He whispered.

"Yes, well." Remus replied before softening slightly, "I love you so much Ron and I hate it when you can't see that, It might look like I prefer Harry but that's probably because I worry about him slightly more, I know _you_ can look after yourself!" Ron had to laugh at that but didn't reply, Remus wasn't worried, he knew that Ron was getting there slowly. Ron sat down on the sofa, another tear trickling down his face with the pain of sitting, suddenly the pain was gone and Ron looked at his father wide eyed. Remus had a small smile on his face, he knew he'd been too harsh on Ron but at the same time knew that the teen deserved it and therefore decided to compromise. "You are to stay here tonight, the spell is only temporary and therefore the pain will return at half eight." Ron nodded, accepting his well deserved punishment but glad that he wouldn't be wincing when Hermione was around. Speaking of which... "Dad?"

"Yes Ron?" Remus asked, picking up his mug if tea and giving his son an appreciative smile as he drank some, "Well um.... you know Harry's not a virgin? Well not in our old time line anyway?" Remus frowned, putting the cup down, "Yes..." He replied hesitantly.

"Well I was... I'm not here but that memory's stronger and well... me and Mione were thinking of... like taking it to the next level and I... I'm scared that she'll get pregnant or something and..." Ron trailed off, his face bright red. "I'm really glad you came to me Ron. How prepared are you two?"

"I love her dad! I do and if she did get pregnant I'd stick by her and the baby..."

"I'm glad to hear it but I meant protection wise." Remus smiled.

"Oh ummm... Well we know all the charms... like all of them... and Mione's on that muggle thing, the pill or something and we checked it doesn't mess with the wizarding stuff."

"Well I'd say you're prepared, you obviously love each other, have been together for a long time and you're both of age." Ron gave a weak smile. "Just use all the protective charms you know and with the pill there is a next to no chance of Mione getting pregnant."

"Thanks dad." Ron smiled as The door opened and Tonks walked in followed by Severus and Hermione. Ron gave Hermione a hug and pulled her onto his knee. "Sirius knows." Remus said suddenly and they all turned to him, "He walked in, as Sirius often does, and overheard me and Harry talking so we told him everything. He took an oath not to tell anyone else and wants to meet you all." There was absoloute silence for a few minutes before Severus broke it,

"Can we trust him?" He asked, Remus nodded, Tonks scowled but nodded her agreement too, "Sirius was one of the only people we were all willing to tell here anyway." She reminded them.

"True." Severus muttered. As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Sirius' voice said,

"I dunno if he's in there Prongs, Besides I thought you were looking for Harry." They didn't hear James' reply but there was a second knock. "Two minutes." Remus yelled. Severus rose and left, going into the adjoining bedroom to hide out. Ron grabbed his bag and pulled out some Care of Magical Creatures homework, glad of her boyfriend's quick thinking Hermione did the same and Remus cast a spell to unlock the door. "Heya Mate." James grinned, "What are these two doing here?" He added spotting Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't understand the work and Mione needed to clarify the stuff she's doing for extra marks." Ron explained. James gave the boy a smile, Ron was practically a second son to him and he had no reason to doubt the boy. "Seen Harry?" Now was the tricky part.

"We had a row, he stormed off somewhere." Ron said without batting an eyelid.

"What did you row about?" Sirius asked from behind James, although he winked at Ron.

"Oh, Harry was being a prick, something about family life so I figured you'd know." Ron said inncoently, James frowned before saying that he'd try and find Harry. "Coming Siri?"

"Na, I'll doss here for a while. If that's okay with you guys."

"Sure, why not." Remus grinned, Tonks gave her dad a small smile too but he could see the betrayal and anger in her eyes. "See ya then." James said as he left.

"Bye Mr Potter." Ron grinned.

- - - - - -

Severus stood next to the door in Remus and Tonks' room listening to what was going on. "Severus?" He spun around and motioned for Harry to be quiet, "Your dad's here but Ron's just told him that you rowed and you ran off." Harry paled but nodded, moving closer to the door. They were squeezd so close Harry felt like he was suffocating, yet it was a good kind of suffocation...He was tempted to find out how Severus was feeling but the man could always tell when Harry was using empathness on him and Harry didn't want to lose Severus' trust. "I.." He started but found himself unable to finish... Severus was so close he could count the man's eyelashes if he wanted to... Then Harry did something either very brave or very stupid, he kissed Severus. Severus pulled away instantly and Harry flinched. "I can't Harry. You're young and you don't understand..."

"Yes I do. I want you but you don't want me. I get it." Harry said quietly turning and walking towards the bed, he pulled his shirt on. "Harry, I remember all too well what it's like to be a teenager and have these crushes."

"It's not a crush Sev!"

Severus sighed, "Harry, In a couple of months you will have forgotten all about it." He promised, They heard Ron say "Goodbye Mr Potter." And Severus patted Harry's shoulder before leaving.

- - - - - - -

"Where is Harry?" Sirius was asking as Severus sat down.

"Shower" Remus replied, Sirius had just nodded when Harry walked in and sat next to Tonks, grinning at his godfather. "Hey Siri." He said, Sirius smiled back, glad he had been forgiven.

"You got a load of homework planned for Astronomy?" Ron asked Sirius.

"You bet!" The Animagus grinned making everyone laugh, They knew from their memories that Sirius rarely gave Homework. "Oh by the way James is looking for you, something about a missing something or other." Srius told Harry, Remus' head shot up and Tonks was giving her son a look. "Was it a book?" Harry asked.

"Yea that was it!"

"Prat, I told him I was taking it... Better go remind him that it is, in fact, my book." Harry said standing up.

"Wait, How angry was he?" Remus asked Sirius

"He wasn't," The animagus replied so Remus nodded at Harry that he could go. Tonks and Severus were giving Remus worried looks so he gave them a look that promised he would explain later. Harry left and they all chatted for twenty minuts before Severus pulled out the screen that showed him the door to his office, all Hogwarts teachers had them. "I better go." He told them, noticing Draco Malfoy stood there.

"See you dad!" Hermione said as Severus gave her a hug and left. Ron whispered something to Hermione who smirked. "Well we have homework to be getting on with, It was nice to meet you properly Sirius." Hermione said, Ron gave a nod and grinning, followed Hermione out of the room.

"Who are they trying to kid?" Tonks muttered making the two men laugh.

"Well Ron assures me that they're prepared." Tonks raised an eyebrow so he continued, "He asked me about it today, said he was worried Mione might get pregnant but to be honest I don't think they could take any more precautions." Tonks nodded, a bit sad that her baby was growing up but knowing that he and Hermione were very much in love.

"So can I leave you two alone together whilst I go make tea or will I come back to find you've run off together?" Although there was humour in her question she really did mean it.

"You can trust me." Remus said quietly, feeling guilty as he hadn't told her about the second kiss he and Sirius shared. Tonks gave a sigh and walked into the kitchen, wondering when her husband would remember that she was a natural Legimence. "Dora I'm sorry!" She looked up and saw Remus in the doorway, apparently he had remembered, "I was going to tell you..."

"It's fine... You're on the couch again tonight though. And if you kiss him ever again it's over." Remus nodded, sighing slightly, "Go back in to him Remmie, I'll bring in the tea now." Remus nodded again before returning to the living room.

* * *

_Please review! I love to know what you think. x_


	5. Complications

_Sorry for the delay. Please review. Also read the Authour note at the bottom, be great to know what you want from the fic.  
_

* * *

**Complications:**

"Harry never turned up." Sirius told Remus and Tonks, He'd walked down to their rooms with Ron and waited until the red head had been sent to bed before telling them about Harry. "What?!" Tonks snapped, Sirius winced, he didn't want to be in Harry's shoes. Remus, however, was frowning, "Harry's never missed a lesson deliberately before... Plus the spell I put on him says he's been drinking." He muttered. As if on cue the door opened and Harry stumbled in, he glanced at Sirius and frowned,

"Well I was hoping to get here before Siri but hey.... I skipped class, and no I wont tell you why." All of the adults stared at him for a while.

"Harry..." Tonks started in an irritated voice, ignoring the slight shake of Remus' head that said they should go easy on the teenager.

"Look, I'll take a punishment, whatever but I don't want to talk about why I skipped class, it's private." Harry pleaded, his words were slightly slurred.

"You've been drinking." Remus said sternly before standing up and going to the medicine cabinet, he handed his son a sobering potion before pointing to the study door. Wincing, Harry drank the potion and headed in, Remus and Tonks exchanged looks.

Then Sirius said, "As his teacher I'm required to tell James and Lily, plus give him a detention to make up the work." Remus nodded and said he would keep it in mind, then he followed his son into the study.

"Can we just get this over with?" Harry asked, already stood by his father's desk.

"Sit down." Remus said, nodding to one of the chairs.

"Dad please, I'm not going to tell you why so can you just do what you do and let me go to bed." Harry snapped.

"I'm not going to spank you Harry." Remus said quietly sitting down next to where his son was stood.

"You're not?" Harry asked, shocked.

"No, I don't know why you skipped class, all I know is you seem pretty upset. I'm not going to punish you until I know the truth."

"Well I'm not telling you the truth!" Harry snapped.

"Harry, I'm worried about you." Remus pleaded.

"Don't be…" Harry muttered.

"I haven't seen you this unhappy in a long time, I'm worried you might turn to harming yourself again." Remus whispered.

"I wont… I just… I kissed him!" Harry suddenly burst out, "I kissed him and now…" Harry trailed off, tears in his eyes.

"Severus?" Remus asked, Harry nodded, "What did he say?" Remus asked, acting quite calm considering what he'd just been told.

"He was so fucking understanding, going on about how it was a crush and I'd be over it in a few months!" Harry snapped, tears streaking down his cheeks, "But it's not and I wont… and now he hates me…"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Harry." Remus said softly, pulling his son down onto his knee and hugging the teenager.

"He does!" Harry sobbed. "He wont even look at me!!!"

"Perhaps he's just a little -"

"Don't! Just don't." Harry sobbed, "I don't want to hear any excuses you've made…" Remus sighed but said nothing, instead he pulled Harry into a hug and let the boy cry. Remus led Harry over to the sofa in the corner and held him until he had sobbed himself to sleep, then he left the study.

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

"Harry told me he kissed you." Severus spun around, Remus was stood in his doorway, looking more annoyed than angry.

"I swear I never encouraged him Rem." Severus said quietly, his voice pleading as Remus walked in and closed the door, casting a silencing charm on it.

"I know you didn't, he made that quite clear." Remus replied, "However he just cried himself to sleep believing that you hate him, since you haven't looked at him since it happened."

Severus' eyes widened, "I wasn't trying to upset him Rem…I just, I didn't want to lead him on."

"I know Sev. But maybe you should talk to him." Remus said. "Let him know that absolutely nothing can happen but you're still there for him, you're still his friend."

"I don't think I can do that…" Severus whispered, looking away from the werewolf.

"Why the hell not?" Remus snapped, he was confused, and slightly irritated .

"Because… Because it was so hard Rem… It was so difficult to pull away."

Remus frowned before his eyes widened in realisation, "Oh god…" He croaked

"I'm so sorry." Severus whispered, his eyes full of tears.

Remus' face took on a disgusted expression, "He is fifteen!!" He yelled, "Just… just stay away from him you bastard!" Remus stormed out of the room, leaving Severus alone, Severus dropped into his chair, sobbing.

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

Tonks was sat in the living room with Lily, James and Sirius when Remus walked in, "We need to talk." He told her and she frowned before following him into the bedroom.

"What's up?"

"He… Severus… Him and Harry…" Remus was too het up to talk and so lowered his Legimency shields so Tonks could see what had happened.

"Shit." She muttered once she'd seen the scene in Severus' office, "You could have handled it better." She added, irritating Remus slightly.

"I was in shock!"

"I better go and talk to him, make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Tonks muttered, Remus winced, he hadn't thought about that. "Harry's still in the study, I changed the sofa into a bed and left a note letting him know James and Lily are here. Cover for me with them would you?" Tonks asked, Remus nodded.

They headed back into the living room and Tonks left through the portrait hole. "Order stuff." Remus told James, Lily and Sirius who all nodded, Sirius gave Remus a slightly confused look though and Remus gave a small nod, which said that he would tell Sirius everything later. Remus chatted with the other three about random stuff but his mind was elsewhere and he was glad when Lily announced she was tired and going to bed, James went with her, saying goodnight to the other two.

"What's up with Dora?" Sirius asked once the door was shut. Remus took a deep breathe and told Sirius everything, all about what Harry had told him and all about what Severus had admitted. "Merlin, but he's twenty years older than Harry!" Sirius croaked. "Harry is fifteen!"

"I know, that's what I said… I was a bit harsh though… I mean he was never planning on acting on his feelings."

"So has Dora gone to yell at him?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, "No, she's gone to make sure he's okay and that he doesn't harm himself. He was in a bit of a state when I walked out of there…" Remus murmured, feeling guilty.

"You were in shock, you had every right to yell." Sirius said sternly, not wanting Remus to beat himself up over it. Remus sighed but nodded, moving to sit next to Sirius on the sofa and resting his head on the man's shoulder. "Do you know Occlumency?" Sirius asked.

"Yup, learnt it just after you went to prison in my timeline, It was useful to get jobs, meant people didn't find out I was a werewolf as easily. Why do you ask?" Remus asked as Sirius growled at the unfairness of Remus having to learn such a thing just to get jobs he should be able to get anyway.

"Just thought, if you didn't know it then it would be hard to keep anything from Dora, it's easy for me cause I learnt in Aurour training."

"Usually I close my mind." Remus shrugged, "Occasionally I slip up, he can't help what she sees in people's minds though so I can't get angry when I don't shield, even though i feel like she's spying. I slipped up with that kiss the other day," He blushed slightly and Sirius smirked.

"Have to be more careful next time." The dog animagus laughed.

"What makes you think you're getting a next time?!" Remus laughed in reply, shoving his friend slightly, Sirius shoved him back and they laughed a bit more. "Did you tell James and Lily about Harry cutting class?" Remus asked suddenly, making the conversation take a more serious turn.

"Yes, I also spoke to James separately though… warned him what would happen if he so much as contemplated beating Harry up again."

"That must have been hard for you." Remus said sympathetically, he knew how much it hurt Sirius to threaten James when all he wanted to do was kiss him. Sirius shrugged, "It was hard but… hey that's life right?" He sighed.

"What's up?" Remus askd, knowing it was more than just having to threaten James.

"He asked me why I kissed him at the station." Sirius mumbled, "I didn't know what to say so just shrugged, he gave me a strange look... like he knows how I feel… What's going to happen to our friendship if he does know Moony?" Sirius asked, tears in his eyes.

"It'll be fine, you've been through so much together he wouldn't throw it away over this. Besides, Prongs is such a slut he'd probably be flattered." Remus smiled, Sirius managed a small, tearful, laugh.

There was a loud pop and a house elf appeared, "Proffessor Tonks says to tell you she is staying in Proffessor Snape's rooms tonight as he is unwell, if you need her then floo." The house elf told Remus.

"Okay, thank you." Remus smiled in reply and the house elf bowed before popping away. "Shit, I really screwed up with Sev." Remus muttered.

"You did what anyone else would have done in your position." Sirius said, giving Remus a hard look.

Remus nodded, smiling at his friend and kissing Sirius' cheek, "What would I do without you?" He asked rhetorically.

Sirius swallowed, his hand reaching out to cup Remus' cheek, Remus looked at him, slightly confused, wondering what this was all about. "I'm sorry." Sirius whispered quietly.

"For what?" Remus asked.

"This." Sirius replied before leaning up and pressing his lips to Remus'.

* * *

_Cliffhanger!!!_

_**Here are a few questions about what you want from the future of this fic:**_

_* Do you think Remus should kiss Sirius back or pull away and be disgusted or pull away and laugh?_

_* Should Sirius have an affair with James or with Remus? Or with both?!!  
_

_* Should Severus and Harry give into their feelings?_

_* Should someone else find out the truth about the changing of the time lines? If so then who?_

_**Please, please review and let me know what you think, any other ideas are gratefully received too.  
**_

_**SexySiri**_


	6. Kisses, Confusion and Love

_**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, but especially to The Dagdah's Priestess and Griffin Raven for their fantastic reviews and for helping me figure out where to go next with this story, thanks guys!**_

_**On with the story...**_

* * *

**Kisses, Confusion and Love...**

Remus couldn't help it, he leant into the kiss, letting Sirius' tongue explore his mouth. Sirius' hands were up his shirt before he knew it and they parted for a few seconds to pull their tops off then went back to kissing. It was only when Sirius had unbuttoned Remus' jeans and slid his hand inside, to cup the man's cock through his boxers, that Remus realised where he was, what he was doing and who he was doing it with. He pulled away gently, "Siri I can't." He whispered, holding the man's face so that he couldn't run away. "I love Dora and I can't hurt her like this. I can't do this to us either Siri, If we did this, went any further, had an affair it would screw up our friendship for ever, and I'm not willing for that to happen." Remus sighed, moving his hands off Sirius' face to the other man's hands and clasping them.

"But Moony? Aren't you even tempted to see what I feel like inside you?" Sirius asked with a small smirk and an almost irresistible pout, Remus almost gave in there and then.

"I'm not saying I don't want to, Merlin I do Siri but I can't. We can't." Remus said quietly and Sirius' face fell before he gave a small nod, looking away from Remus, his face flushed,

"You're right." He said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm not exactly blameless." Remus shrugged.

"I should go." Sirius mumbled, pulling his hands away from Remus' and standing up.

Remus scowled, "Don't you fucking well dare make this awkward Sirius Black." He growled, standing up too and grabbing the man's shoulders, "If you're going to then I may as well just fuck you now because we'll be just as awkward then." He paused before adding, "And I'm tempted enough to do that as it is!" Sirius gave a small laugh and let himself be sat down on the sofa. "So what bought that on? Apart from my dashing good looks obviously?" Remus asked, trying to lighten the serious question with a joke.

"I don't know…" Sirius shrugged.

"Yes you do." Remus said sternly. "Come on, think about it."

Sirius sighed and tried to understand exactly what went on in his head every-time he kissed Remus, "I… well you are hot." He said with a small laugh, "And… well… Ever since I was fifteen and I first fell in love with James I wanted him, I wanted a relationship where I loved someone and they loved me back…" Sirius trailed off.

"And?"

"And I love you, in a sort of complicated brotherly, friendship type with some lust mixed in…"

Remus nodded, "And you know that I love you too, in the same way…" He prompted.

"Yes, and so I love you and you love me… I'll never get James to love me the way I love him but… well… I guess it was easier to turn to you because I understand it all." Sirius finished. "That made no sense." He added.

"It made a little bit of sense." Remus said reassuringly.

Sirius bit his lip, "Are you going to tell Dora?" He asked quietly.

"I should but… well I did kiss you back and she'll freak about that. I don't want to mess up your family relationship either." Remus sighed.

"You really do love her don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I love her so much, but well… sometimes I give into temptation with other people." Remus said quietly.

Sirius frowned, "You've cheated on her more than just with me?" He asked, moving to pick his top up off the floor and pull it on.

"Twice that was more than kisses. It was before we changed everything and so I try to blame it on the situation we were in at the time, and it was with men so… well I can use that as an excuse too, not that it's a decent one." Remus' face was flushed and he grabbed his own top off the floor.

"Who were they?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt and Davey Gudgeon."

"Davey?!!" Sirius half yelled before wincing as he remembered that Harry and Ron were asleep in the other rooms.

Remus blushed even more, "He'd lost his boyfriend a few weeks before hand and was grieving, I'd lost… well a lot of Order members died that week, we got drunk and he came on to me, I'd kinda missed feeling… well feeling…"

"A cock up your arse?" Sirius offered bluntly.

"Yea…" Remus muttered.

Sirius gave a small laugh, "Well I think you're more gay in your old time line, you only ever kissed guys here."

Remus nodded, "I slept with a man for the first time a week after James and Lily died in my time." He admitted.

"Why then?" Sirius asked, realising there was more to it than Remus let on.

"Everyone said the first time hurts… I wanted to feel pain but couldn't bring myself to physically hurt myself… So I went to some club and let some big, burly stranger hurt me instead." Remus whispered, not liking revealing that part of his life, he glanced at Sirius who was staring at him, open mouthed.

"Oh Rem." Sirius whispered, pulling the man into a hug, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that." He said, before pausing and asking the question he was dreading the answer to, "Have you used sex to hurt yourself since?"

"A few times but… well not in years. You, Other you, found out just after Voldemort returned and you yelled… a lot. Made me realise how dangerous it was." Remus shrugged. "Anyway we were talking about you not me." He said, trying to re-direct the conversation towards Sirius' problems.

"Yea, talking about how much of a screw up I am that I came onto my almost daughter's boyfriend." Sirius laughed humorlessly,

Remus gave him a sympathetic look. "I heard that John Thompson's single." He said softly.

"Don't." Sirius growled, "Just don't. Don't you dare pity me or… or try to set me up with some… some guy you know."

"Sorry." Remus murmured, feeling ashamed, he should have known better.

They were silent for a while before Sirius said, "I've got first years for second lesson."

Remus frowned but took the conversation change, "I've got seventh years for first …"

"Lucky git. At least they vaguelly know what they're doing."

Remus gave a small laugh, "You'd be surprised." He said, "I swear to god they're all stupid." Sirius laughed at that and the conversation turned to discussing idiotic students.

* * *

**_~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~_**

* * *

Remus cornered Severus after breakfast the next day, "I'm sorry I over-reacted." He said quietly, "I guess I was just in shock."

"It's fine… I deserved it." Severus said, avoiding the werewolf's eyes.

"No. I was in the wrong. You never planned to act on your feelings and I… I should have known that." Remus said.

"I… I'll talk to Harry… Let him know I don't hate him." Severus promised.

Remus nodded and patted his friend's shoulder, "Do you still have second period free?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Great so do I, come to my rooms for a drink and a chat, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Severus frowned, "What?" He asked, sounding nervous.

"It's just something that I did yesterday that I feel bad about and I kind of need to get it off my chest but I can't tell Dora cause she'll kill me."

"You kissed Black again didn't you?" Severus sighed, Remus blushed and Severus gave a nod, "I'll see you at eleven then." He said, rolling his eyes at how predictable Remus was. Remus nodded and thanked him before walking off, heading towards his class of seventh years. Severus started to walk towards the dungeons but stopped as he spotted Harry walking in the opposite direction, "Mr Potter, a word." He said coldly, keeping in character.

Harry paled, "I have class…"

"I'll write you a note." Unfortunately, as Severus was a Professor, Harry didn't have much choice but to follow him, "Wait here." Severus said as they approached the dungeons, He stepped into the classroom, "I have a meeting I must be in, I expect you all to complete the potion on page seven of your books, the one we looked at last lesson." He told his class who grumbled but started getting their stuff ready. Severus watched them for a moment before leaving and closing the door, "Come on." He said to Harry who as still waiting outside and he led the teenager towards his office.

* * *

**_~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hey Padfoot." James grinned as he passed his friend in the corridor.

"Oh… Hey." Sirius said, slowing down so that he could talk to James.

"You got a class now?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head, "Got to prepare for seventh years though." He said.

"I can help." James offered, Sirius frowned, "Binns left everyone work to do so I don't actually start teaching for another week or so." James shrugged, "And I'm bored so… Can I help you?"

"Sure." Sirius sighed, "Why not." He led the way down the corridor to his rooms, dumping his stuff on the coffee table and summoning a house elf to get them both some tea. "Why don't you just make your own?" James asked, indicating the tea bags, milk and sugar next to the sink, there were mugs piled up there too. "I'm lazy." Sirius shrugged making James laugh. Once they had their mugs of tea Sirius settled on the sofa and pulled out his seventh year's schedule of work, He was surprised when James sat next to him, curling up against him slightly, and even more surprised when, a few minutes later, James' hand slid around the back of the sofa and rested on Sirius' shoulder…

* * *

**_Please review._**

**_SexySiri._**


	7. Argh!

_**Previously:** Once they had their mugs of tea Sirius settled on the sofa and pulled out his seventh year's schedule of work, He was surprised when James sat next to him, curling up against him slightly, and even more surprised when, a few minutes later, James' hand slid around the back of the sofa and rested on Sirius' shoulder…_

_

* * *

_

*~*

**Argh!**_  
_

Sirius tensed as he felt James' hand on his shoulder but said nothing, continuing to read the paper in front of him. "What were you thinking of teaching them?" James asked, resting his head on Sirius' other shoulder.

"Umm… Patronuses."

James nodded, "Probably a good plan, what with all the new death eater attack's it's only a matter of time before the ministry have dementors out in public." Sirius gave a small shiver at the thought, he'd had to visit Azkaban a few times to deliver prisoners or release them and dementors made his skin crawl, he couldn't imagiane what it was like being locked up with them and was amazed that the other version of him had survived it. Sirius frowned as he realised that the hand previously balanced on his shoulder was now playing with his hair, once again he didn't comment and instead went back to reading. He didn't want to admit to himself how nice it felt, having James sat there next to him just playing with his hair. Sirius let out a soft sigh as James massaged his head, god that was relaxing. "You're so tense." James murmured, "You should relax more." He moved his head off Sirius' shoulder and moved his hand out of the man's hair, massaging his shoulder's instead.

"Jay, I really should get on with this work." Sirius said, moving away slightly and trying to ignore the tightening in his pants.

"Suit yourself." James shrugged, moving his hands and putting his head back on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius sighed before turning back to his piece of paper and summoning some parchment so that he could write out his lesson plan. By the time he had finished half an hour later James' arm had creeped around his shoulder again and he was playing with Sirius' hair once more. Sirius could feel James' breathe against his neck and sighed, knowing he'd have to move away in a minute. "I've missed you lately." James said quietly, "You barely talk to me any more…" James had moved even closer and Sirius could now feel the man's lips moving against his neck.

"I've been busy… with work." Sirius said, trying not to moan.

"Oh." James murmured against his neck. James then removed his hand from Sirius' hair and moved his head off the other man's shoulders. "Sirius." He said, "Look at me."

Sirius turned to look at James and the stag animagus leant forwards, meaning to kiss Sirius but Sirius jerked away. "James, you're married!" He snapped, moving off the sofa, "And you have a son with her… A Son you beat up…. I can't…"

"Oh come on Sirius, we both know you want this." James said, standing up and moving towards Sirius.

"You're married." Sirius repeated, "I don't mess with married people… Or child beaters…" He added darkly and instantly regretted it when he saw the flash of pain in James' eyes.

James moved away form Sirius and sat down on the sofa, glaring at the fireplace. "I don't mean to hurt him." James said after a few minutes, "I just get angry and… I can't help it…"

Sirius nodded and sat down next to the other man, "You have to sort it Jay, go and see a healer or something."

"And if I do?" James asked, suddenly back in seductive mode.

"Then you will be a better man." Sirius shrugged, ignoring James' hand which had somehow made it's way onto his thigh. "A better, yet still married, man." Sirius added, James ignored that, stroking Sirius' thigh, Sirius knew he should tell James to stop but couldn't quite bring himself to, it felt so nice. James kept his eyes trained on Sirius as he moved his hand slightly and began rubbing the man's crotch, Sirius looked down at James' hand… he had wanted this for so long and it felt so right but he knew it couldn't continue.

When James moved his hand to Sirius' zipper Sirius reached out and grabbed the man's wrist. "No." He said quietly, his voice full of pain, "It's not right. You're my friend Jay and yes… I fancy you, have done for years but that doesn't make this okay. You have a wife. Lily would never forgive you if you cheated on her, especially not with a man."

"Siri." James started.

"Don't." Sirius said, he released James' hand and stood up, going into the bathroom, James frowned, when would Sirius realise that he truly did love him? Sirius returned from the bathroom about ten minutes later, his eyes were slightly puffy and James was about to comment when Sirius asked, "How good is your patronus?"

"Umm… It's not quite corporeal but it's pretty solid." James said,

"Help me with my class then?" Sirius asked. "It'll be good for them to see more than one."

James nodded, "Sure." He mumbled, he'd forgotten how good Sirius was at changing the subject…

* * *

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

* * *

"Sit down." Severus said, nodding to the sofa in the corner of his office, Albus had insisted all teachers had them in case pupils needed personal chats but Severus rarely used his. He closed the door and locked it so that no one could come in without his permission, then he turned to Harry who was perched on the sofa. Severus sat next to the boy, "Listen, I just wanted you to know that nothing's changed, we're still friends, you can still come and talk to me when you're feeling down." Severus said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You're not mad at me?" Harry asked.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you." Severus smiled, he moved his hand off Harry's shoulder and clasped the boy's hands instead.

"God this is embaressing." Harry muttered.

Severus chose to ignore that comment, "Do you still need help with your Occlumency?" He asked.

"Yup."

"I could teach you if you want… just don't tell Remus, he…he ummm, he wants you to stay out of the war over here for as long as possible and not attempt any sort of training." Severus lied, he knew what Remsu would think if he found out that Severus had offered Harry private tutoring. But Severus wasn't planning anything! He just wanted to be close to the boy. "Sure. When?" Harry asked.

"Ummm… I'll get back to you on that." Severus smiled, he stood up and grabbed a piece of parchment, scrawlign something on it. "Here, a note for your Professor." He said, "You should get back to class, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure." Harry smiled, he moved, as if to give Severus a hug but then thought better of it, took the note and left. Severus sighed and sat down on his sofa before remembering that he had a class to teach and should probably go and check on them.

* * *

_Fairly short chapter but more up soon._

_Please review, thanks to all who have._

_SexySiri_

_x_


	8. Kisses

**Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

**Kisses.**

**~*~*~*~**

"So… you kissed Black?" Severus asked as he let Remus into his rooms during their free priod.

"He kissed me." Remus defended.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "But you didn't pull back?"

"Not instantly… not until… well not until we were both topless and his hand was down my trousers." Remus blushed. Severus looked almost disappointed in Remus and Remus winced, "I… I told him it wasn't going to happen between us, because I loved Dora and because I valued my friendship with him too much…"

"How did he take that?" Severus asked.

"Well first he asked me if I was tempted to…well to… you know… and then he sort of frowned and said I was right and he was sorry. He tried to leave then but I wouldn't let him… made him stay and talk to me… I just feel really bad Sev, like I've betrayed Dora…"

"You have betrayed Dora." Severus said coldly before sighing, "Sorry, It's not my place to judge you."

"No, It is… I need you to." Remus mumbled, "Kinda makes me feel less… well less guilty if someone's yelling at me."

"Well so long as you don't feel guilty." Severus snapped making Remus flush and look away.

Remus bit his lip, "I should tell her." He said quietly.

"Yes you should, but you wont." Severus replied, he knew Remus too well.

"She said if I kissed him again then it was over… I don't want to lose her Sev."

Severus sighed, finding it hard to stay angry at his friend, "Isn't it better that you tell her now than her finding out later by accident?"

"What are the chances of that?" Remus snorted, "I mean, really… she'll never find out. I can't chance losing her, or the boys..."

"Fine, it's your decision." Severus sighed. "But you know you would never lose the boys, they love you Remus. No matter what." Remus looked unsure and Severus sighed, pulling the man into a hug,

"I'm an idiot." Remus mumbled into his friend's shoulder.

"No more so than the rest of the world." Severus smiled. "Are you and Black okay? You're not awkward with each other or anything?" Severus asked, leading Remus over to the sofa.

"He was a bit, tried to leave but like I said, I wouldn't let him. So we talked, about why he kept kissing me when it's Jay he's in love with, I told him about Kingsley and Davey too…" Remus trailed off, his face was flushed as it always was when he mentioned the men he'd slept with behind Tonk's back. "I'm worried about him Sev… he's depressed and hurting himself…"

"Okay stop." Severus said, looking at Remus sternly, "All you do is worry, worry about me, about Harry, about Black… You need to take time out and worry about yourself for a change Rem."

"But you guys need me…"

"We need you to be healthy." Severus retorted. "Which you wont be if you spend your entire time worrying about us and not taking care of your self. Did you get any sleep last night or did you spend the whole time worrying about Black?" Remus winced, he hadn't slept at all. "See Rem? You need to look after yourself as much as the rest of us need to… How long until you try to use sex as a weapon against yourself again?"

"I wont!" Remus snapped.

"I once thought that I wouldn't try and kill myself again yet I did…." Severus said, "I'm not saying this to be a bastard you know, I'm just trying to get you to see."

Remus sighed, "I know… I'll start looking out for myself a bit more… I just don't want you, Harry or Siri to do anything stupid."

"We're going to do stupid things whether you lie awake all night worrying about it or not." Severus pointed out. "So isn't it better for you to get a good rest before you have to deal with us being idiots?" He smiled and Remus laughed.

"You're right, I'll get some rest." He promised.

"Good." Severus smiled, squeezing Remus' shoulder softly. "I was talking to Poppy earlier, she kept asking me strange questions, I think she suspects something is up." Severus said quietly,

"Yes, Lily told me that Harry's been acting odd…. We need to talk to everyone, make sure they don't let anything slip." Remus agreed, resting his head on Severus' shoulder and closing his eyes. Severus gave a small smile and began to talk softly about a new potion he'd read about, Remus let the man's words wash over him and his voice lull him to sleep.

**~*~*~*~**

"Lily and Poppy are suspicious." Remus told everyone once they were gathered in his and Tonks' living room.

"So someone let something slip?" Harry asked,

Severus sighed, "No, everyone let tiny things slip." He explained patiently, "Like suddenly changing the way you dress or what you eat. We just all need to be more careful, review all our memories of our behaviour in this time line and follow it perfectly." Everyone nodded and agreed to be more careful.

"Are we done then?" Hermione asked, "Only I have a study group."

Remus nodded, "Yeah that was pretty much it." He said, Hermione stood up and said goodbye to everyone, kissing Ron gently before leaving. Ron, Harry and Sirius left soon afterwards. Severus hung around for a while, discussing trivial things with Remus and Tonks before he also left. Harry was leanign against the wall outside the room, "Can we do some Occlumency now? I just wanna make sure I'm not slipping up." He asked Severus.

"Umm… Sure… Let's go to my rooms." Severus offered. Harry grinned and followed his proffessor out of the rooms and down the corridor. Once they were in Severus' rooms he locked the door and removed his cloak so that eh felt more comfortable, then he turned to Harry, "Okay, so you remember how this works?"

"Clear my mind?"

"Yup." Severus nodded, "Okay so I'm going to try and push forwards into your mind, you need to try and keep me out." Harry nodded and stood up straighter, taking a deep breathe as Severus raised his wand and cast the spell. He felt the man pushing against his mental barriers and made sure to keep his mind clear but there were too many thoughts flying through his head and damn did Severus look gorgeous when he was doing that… _Shit, _The embarrassment however worked in Harry's favour and he managed to shove Severus from his mind, "Did you… Did you hear that?" Harry asked, his face flushed.

"Umm… Yeah."

"Fuck."

"Don't worry about ti." Severus laughed, "You did pretty good with keeping me out, plus you managed to get me out completely at the end there, great work." He said, changing the subject so as not to embarrass Harry. "Again." Harry managed to push Severus from his mind within minutes, although the effort made Harry fall to the floor. Severus walked over and held his hand out, helping the boy up, swallowing hard as Harry looked at him with those piercing green eyes. "I... I should go." Harry croaked, quickly removing his hand from Severus, and turning to go.

"Harry..." Severus whispered, grabbing the boy's hand again, "I..." He trailed off and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Next thing he knew he was kissing Harry...

* * *

**Please review, more soon...**


	9. Oh Sev

_**New chapter, please review, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last one, this is for you.**  
_

_**It kinda took a turn I wasn't expecting but I hope you enjoy it anyway...**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

**"Oh Sev..."**

**~*~*~*~**

Severus ran his hands through Harry's hair as they kissed desperately, Harry's hands moved to grab Severus' hips. They moved backwards until the back of Harry's knees hit the side of the sofa and he sank down, pulling Severus on top of him. Severus let out a loud groan as Harry bucked his hips upwards, he grabbed at clumps of the teenagers hair and nipped at his lower lip which made Harry clutch at Severus' arse. Severus ground his hips against Harry's, eliciting a gorgeous moan from the boys throat. "Fuck Sev…" Harry whined, bucking his hips again. Severus could feel Harry's hardness pressed against his leg and kissed the boy again, thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth as he ground his hips against him. Harry could feel himself getting closer to his peak and groaned into Severus' mouth, bucking his hips more fiercely. "Gonna come." He whined when they parted for breathe.

"Good." Severus replied before kissing him again and grinding his hips one last time, he felt Harry shudder through his orgasm and it sent Severus over the edge, he let out a loud moan before pressing his lips to Harry's neck as he came hard into his pants. They lay there panting for a while, Harry's face pressed into Severus' neck.

"Oh Merlin what have I done?" Severus mumbled, moving off Harry so that he was sitting up.

"Sev.." Harry trailed off, his hand moving to cup Severus' face, "It's okay."

"No it's not! That should not have happened." Severus said quietly.

"Oh fucking hell!" Harry yelled, suddenly tired of it all, "Either you want me or you don't Sev, Make your bloody mind up!" The teenager stood up, picked up his cloak and walked briskly out of the room.

Severus watched him go and bit at his lip, What the hell had he done?! Harry's words kept playing over and over in his head... Severus knew he'd upset the boy but didn't know what to do about it... He did want Harry, of course he wanted Harry but it just wasn't right... The age difference was problem, the fact that Harry was underage _and_ his student, then there was Remus... The werewolf had made it pretty clear what he thought of Severus' feelings for Harry and Severus knew that if Remus ever found out that he had acted on them then he was a dead man. Severus gave a small groan and massaged his head, god he'd screwed up... Harry was mad at him, Remus, Dora and Ron and Hermione would be disgusted when they found out, Severus didn't even want to imagine Black and Potter's reactions... Maybe it was for the best though, they were all better off without him, especially Harry. He was only going to hurt the boy even more... Severus barely noticed as the cloud of depression settled over him, barely noticed as his thoughts got darker and more full of self hate... They were all better off without him. Harry, Remus, Hermione... Without Severus in their lives they could be free... Severus stood up and grabbed six vials of the maximum strength pain relief potion.

He had just swallowed the first when the door opened, "Stop it!" Remus growled walking into the room and grabbing the vials off Severus.

"Wha- what?" Severus croaked.

"Harry came to find me, said you'd had some sort of a row and could I just make sure you were okay because he'd said some horrible things before leaving." Remus explained, banishing the vials of potion and sitting next to Severus who wriggled uncomfortably, well aware that his pants were still damp with come. "What did you row about?" Remus asked.

Severus frowned slightly, "Started off about his non-existent potions essay." He lied, well he had been meaning to have a word with Harry about that... "Then kind of became about everything."

Remus nodded and picked up Severus' hand, squeezing it gently. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Severus bit his lip, he could lie but there wasn't much point, Remus could always tell when he was lying... "Like I'm going to wait for you to leave and then take some more potions." He admitted.

"Oh Sev." Remus sighed, "Why?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair, "I... I'm scum, you're better off without me... all of you... especially Harry." He mumbled,

Remus pulled him into a hug which he jerked out of."Okay..." Remus said finally, "Let's go pack you a night bag, you're staying with me and Dora tonight."

"But..."

"SEVERUS!" Remus snapped, "You just tried to kill yourself and I'll be damned if I'm gonna leave you alone!" He rose and pulled Severus up too, "Come on."

"Can I take a quick shower at least." Severus asked, Remus frowned, "I... I feel uncomfortable in other people's showers." Severus invented,

Remus gave him a strange look before shaking his head in bemusement, "Go on. Leave the door open though." He said, walking into Severus' bedroom and picking up a small bag before opening the man's chest of drawers and retrieving some pyjamas. Severus sighed before heading into the bathroom, he quickly stripped and threw his come covered clothes into the wash basket before climbing into the shower. After having a quick, but thorough, wash Severus wrapped a towel around himself and headed into the bedroom. Remus was sat on the bed with a small overnight bag next to him, he had laid out some clean clothes for Severus,

"You get dressed." Remus said softly, "I'll just be in the other room." Severus nodded and waited for Remus to leave, wincing when Remus left the door open slightly so that he could hear everything Severus was doing. Severus got dressed quickly, the black mood was slowly lifting and as he left the bedroom Remus handed him a mild cheering potion, Severus was about to argue when he realised how tired and sad Remus looked and so took the potion without complaint, Remus gave him a small smile, "You get all the papers you need for tomorrow together, I'll go pick up the bag you left in the other room."

"Oh. Sorry, forgot about it." Severus mumbled, moving over to his desk and beginning to sort through the papers as Remus walked into the bedroom and grabbed the small bag.

**~*~*~*~**

Twenty minutes later they were in Remus and Tonks' rooms, "Go put your stuff in the spare bedroom, I'll just tell Tonks where we are at." Remus said quietly, squeezing Severus' hand gently. "Then how about I make us all some hot chocolate and we just hang out and talk for a bit?" Remus added.

"Sure." Severus said, he headed into the spare room, making sure to leave the door open so that Remus wouldn't complain. Severus dropped his bag and pile of papers on the spare bed before letting out a long sigh and walking back into the living room.

"Hey." Tonks smiled.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Tonks asked quietly, patting the sofa next to her, Severus sat down.

Severus gave a small shrug, "Better." He said quietly, "Really Dora... I feel better." "Good, that's good." Tonks smiled.

Remus walked in then with three big mugs of hot chocolate and handed them out. "Albus was talking about setting up another duelling club." He said as he sat down and Severus smiled as the conversation turned away from him, he sank further backwards into the sofa and let Remus and Tonks' voices wash over him.

* * *

_**Hope you liked, let me know if you did. And if you didn't then let me know why...**_

_**Thanks guys.**_


	10. Talking

**Previously:** _Remus walked in then with three big mugs of hot chocolate and handed them out. "Albus was talking about settign up another dueallign club." He said as he sat down and Severus smiled as the conversation turned away from him, he sank further backwards into the sofa and let Remus and Tonks' voices wash over him._

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

**Talking.**

**~*~*~*~  
**

"How are you feeling this morning?" Remus asked Severus as the man packed his bag with all the things he would need for the day.

"Better, and slightly stupid... I'm sorry for... well for... You know..." Severus trailed off and turned away, his face slightly flushed.

"Yes well.... Take your cheering potions Sev. Please?" Remus begged,

"I will." Severus promised, "I should get to my class... thanks for... well for everything."

Remus hugged Severus tightly, "You know where I am if you need anything during the day… And could you come back here later? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure." Severus said before leaving.

At the entrance to the Marauders rooms he bumped into Sirius who was also on his way to a class, they stared at each other for a while until Sirius said, "Morning."

"Morning." Severus mumbled in reply, there was another slightly awkward silence before Sirius finally spoke.

"I... I've been meaning to talk to you actually."

"Oh yeah?" Severus frowned.

"Yes. I... I wanted to apologise, for what happened back then with... with the whomping willow." Sirius muttered, Severus' eyes widened. "A lot of stuff went wrong that night, one of the doors wasn't closed properly and... I swear I never meant for you to get hurt... I just wanted to scare you. I wasn't thinking straight, and I know that's not a proper excuse but -"

"It's okay." Severus interupted, he could practically see the other man's guilt and knew just how sorry he was.

"What?"

"It's okay, I forgive you." Severus said quietly, "None of it matters anymore."

Sirius gave a small nod, "Guess we've all got bigger things to worry about now." He agreed,

Severus nodded before clearing his throat slightly awkwardly, "I should go… Classes to teach and all that."

"Oh yeah, me too." Sirius said, they exchanged very awkward goodbye's before heading off in different directions.

_**~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~**_

"It's strange this." Lily said as she handed Tonks a mug of tea, "You and Remus... I mean, I always saw you as Sirius' daughter and now you're like me, dating as marauder."

"Aren't you and James married? That's a bit more than dating." Tonks pointed out.

"You know what I mean!" Lily said, sitting down opposite the younger woman. "So how's it going, you and Remus?"

Tonks laughed, "We've been together a while. Staged that conversation for you in the hope of winning Sirius over." She explained, Lily stared at her in shock, "It's going fine it's just... well... We agreed kissing someone else was okay, didn't count as cheating.... But then he kissed Sirius and, well Sirius is my dad for Merlin's sake! And he kissed him twice too so..." Tonks trailed off and sipped her tea as she waited for Lily to process all this information.

"Well... Did he tell you about the kisses?"

"The first one yes but the second one I found out about by accident I just... I think that's why I'm so angry you know? 'Cause he kept it from me and didn't tell me the truth..."

Lily nodded, "I can understand that. Maybe he was just really scared of losing you... You should both sit down and talk about your relationship. But I really don't think you have much to worry about in the whole Remus and Sirius zone, Sirius is in love with James, has been for nearly twenty years now, I doubt even a kiss from Remus could change that." Lily said, she'd been worried about Sirius' infatuation with James at first but had eventually come to accept it as just one of life's little things, wasn't as if it meant to James anything right? Stupid man probably hadn't even noticed.

"I dunno... I think he kind of went off James when he found out about- " Tonks cut herself off.

"About what?" Lily asked.

Tonks flinched, "Umm... nothing, I just... I was..."

"About what Dora?!" Lily insisted.

"About James hitting Harry..." Tonks mumbled.

_**~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~**_

Harry raised the lighter to the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled deeply before flicking it shut and shoving it back in his pocket. He exhaled the smoke as he leant against the wall of the Astronomy tower. "Wanna talk about it?" Came Ron's voice from the doorway, Harry turned to look at his brother before turning back, staring out across the grounds and shaking his head. "Okay, Well I'm here if you need me." Ron smiled, going and standing next to his brother.

"Thanks." Harry muttered, taking a drag on his cigarette. Ron leant over and took the cigarette off his brother, Harry turned to complain and was surprised to find his brother with the cigarette in his mouth, "Ron!"

"What?" Ron asked, exhaling the smoke and offering the cigarette back, Harry grabbed it off him.

"What the fuck?" Harry asked, "You hate smoking."

Ron shrugged, "When you disappeared last night... Me and Mione had a row so I went up to the dorms, Dean gave me a cigarette, I liked it so... If you tell dad then I'll tell him you're still smoking."

Harry stared at his brother for a few moments before laughing and inhaling on his cigarette again. "What did you and Mione argue about?" Harry asked,

"She's late."

"Late for wha- Oh... Oh god... Shit."

"Yeah... It's so stupid. We only had sex once... well you know, more than once but only one night." Ron said, taking Harry's cigarette again.

"Merlin..." Harry muttered.

"Yeah... Well she's buying a test tomorrow so... Well we'll see what it says and then figure out where to go from there. It's funny... I was so scared she'd get pregnant, and we took every precaution possible and then this happens!" Ron ran a hand through his hair, "She says if she is pregnant she wants to get rid of it... I just can't believe anyone could even possibly imagine killing a baby, even one that's not born yet... Maybe 'cause y mum came so close to losing Ginny..." He shrugged, "I don't wanna talk about it. What's new in your life?"

Harry frowned, he didn't particularly want to talk about Severus... Could tak about.... "I'm gonna tell my Mum and Dad, Lily and James that is, that I'm gay." Harry said quietly.

"Pretty sure they may have figured it out" Ron said, stubbing the cigarette out on the windowsill.

"Nah, they think I might be Bisexual but not gay... I just... I just don't know how they'll react."

Ron turned to look at his brother, "They'll love you because you are their son." He said softly, pulling Harry into a loose hug.

"I guess." Harry muttered into his shoulder.

Ron pressed a soft kiss to his brother's forehead, "Come on, let's get back to the dorm before curfew." Harry nodded and they began to walk down the stairs from the tower. "So what was bothering you earlier?" Ron asked. "You want to talk about it yet?"

"I almost had sex with Severus." Harry blurted out, his eyes widened as he realised what he had let slip.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**_~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~_**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. More up soon.**


	11. Love and pregnancy tests

**Previously: **_"I almost had sex with Severus." Harry blurted out, his eyes widened as he realised what he had let slip._

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Love and pregnancy tests.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Well... I... See... Oh god." Harry trailed off as Ron continued to stare at him. "You can't tell anyone!!"

"But... What the fuck Harry? I mean... How?"

Harry sighed and leant against the wall of the staircase, "It just sort of happened. He was giving me an Occlumency lesson, then we were kissing and then we were on the couch..."

"How far did you go?" Ron asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

"We both stayed fully clothed but... well we both came." Harry muttered.

Ron stared at his brother a bit more, "Fucking hell Harry." He murmured and Harry flushed crimson.

"It doesn't matter anyway... He said it was a mistake, I got angry and stormed out.... He didn't even try to follow me so..." Harry shrugged, "You can't tell anyone." He said again. "Please Ron."

"It's not like anyone would believe me anyway..." Ron muttered, "I mean... Shit Harry!" He shook his head slightly before turning and walking down the steps again. Harry watched him go and bit at his lip, smiling as Ron yelled, "Are you coming to the dorm or not?"

**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**

Sirius handed Remus a mug of tea and sat down next to him, "I saw Snape yesterday, apologised to him about the Willow incident... I doubt we'll ever be best mates or anything but we understand each other." Sirius said quietly, "I mean... I know how important he is to you so..."

"Thank you." Remus smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Sirius' forehead, "I know how difficult that must have been for you." He added, sipping his tea, Sirius simply shrugged, looking up as the door burst open and James walked in, immediately pacing the room. "Jay?" Remus asked quietly.

"I... I got anger managment classes." James burst out.

"That's great." Remus smiled, Sirius nodded his agreement.

James shook his head almost manically, "No, No it's not... It doesn't matter. Lily found out. She wants a divorce... Says I'm not to see Harry again." Tears streaked down James' cheeks, "I was trying to be better, I was!!" Remus moved and hugged James as the man fell, sobbing, to the floor. "I can't lose him, he's my son... my baby boy." James whispered.

"Jay, Lily can't stop you from seeing Harry, he's old enough to make choices for himself." Remus said softly.

James continued to sob, "But given the choice will he really want to be around me?" He whispered, his breathing getting more and more erratic.

Remus cast a quick sleeping charm on the man before carrying him to the sofa. "Merin." He muttered, "How the hell did Lily find out?!"

"Well I didn't tell her..." Sirius said and Remus gritted his teeth knowing it must have been Tonks because there was no way Severus would have. Remus narrowed his eyes slightly when Sirius stroked James' hair and kissed the man's forehead. "Siri..." He growled.

"He kissed me the other day okay!" Sirius snapped, "_He_ kissed me. So don't act like I'm doing something wrong, he obviously feels something for me if he does that!!" Remus stared at Sirius, his eyes wide.

There was a knock on the door and Remus went to answer it, Severus stood there, "Is this a bad time?" Severus asked, noticing James on the sofa.

"No! Perfect actually. I cast a sleeping charm on him, could you do a quick check? He got a bit hysterical..."

Severus frowned but nodded and walked into the room, casting diagnostic charms on James. "He's fine medically, heart rate's a bit fast but slowing down." Severus explained.

"Thanks." Remus smiled, "What did you want?"

"Oh... I just... Nothing really... Was bored..." Severus shrugged, "I'll go."

Sirius frowned, "Stay a while, James' be out for an hour or two at least." He offered Severus glanced at Remus who nodded and said,

"I'll make you a cuppa." Severus smiled and sat down on the sofa as Remus headed into the kitchen.

That sat around chatting for a while until James showed signs of waking up, Severus instantly rose to leave, "I think you should go too." Remus told Sirius.

"But-"

"His marriage is in breakdown, the last thing he needs is you around!" Remus spat, wincing as Sirius turned sharply and left.

"Remmie?" James groaned as he woke up and Severus made a sharp exit, closing the door behind him. Sirius was stood with his back against the wall, tears streaking down his cheeks,

Severus sighed, "Want a drink?" he offered, knowing how important Sirius was to Remus, Sirius gave a small nod, "Well your place is probably best, You got anything in?" Sirius nodded again, and Severus gave a small smile, "Come on then." He said,

Sirius crossed to the door to his rooms and muttered, "Prongs." The door opened and Sirius walked in, leaving the door open for Severus to follow.

Severus walked in and sat down, watching as Sirius poured them both large glasses of scotch. "Want to talk about it?" He offered awkwardly as he accepted the glass off Sirius. Sirius simply shook his head and downed his drink, Severus winced.

"You tell me all your problems then I'll contemplate telling you mine." Sirius smirked, pouring himself another glass and drinking it, slightly slower this time.

"Oh, you really don't want to know my problems." Severus snorted.

"Humour me." Sirius said as he poured a third glass, Severus raised a slight eyebrow and drank some of his own scotch. "I'm a spy... Neither side trusts me fully... I teach idiots for a living, I'm in love with one of the idiots..." Severus trailed off, watching Sirius drink even more scotch, How was he not drunk yet?!

"Ah yes, I was told about that." Sirius slurred, okay so maybe he was drunk, Severus concluded. Severus drank the last of his scotch, laughing as Sirius topped up his glass instantly. "So... Potter and Lily are having trouble?"

"Hmm... She found out he hit Harry... Wants a divorce... Things have been rocky for a bit though... Must have been for him to kiss me." Sirius muttered, talking more to himself than Severus as he started on yet another glass of scotch. "Anyway Lily says Jay can't see Harry anymore... He was totally freaking, I've only ever seen 'im like that once before and that was when his parents died."

"Well Harry's old enough to make those sorts of choices for himself and I doubt he'd cut James out." Severus said, helping himself to more scotch. "Hmmm..." Sirius replied before giving a small giggle.

"What?" Severus asked.

"I don't know!!" Sirius giggled making Severus laugh.

**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**

Ron leant against the bathroom sink as Hermione cast a shallow cutting charm on her finger and released a drop of blood into the vial of potion, she did the same with the second vial and Ron frowned, "Why two?"

"Want to make sure." Hermione explained. "Listen about what I -"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. Let's just wait for these tests and then if it is positive we'll figure out where to go from there."

Hermione pursed her lips, "I'm not keeping a child Ron! I'm not ready to be a mother!!" She hissed.

"Well looks like you wont have to!" He spat in reply, noticing the potions glowing yellow for negative. Ron shook his head in disgust at Hermione and she winced, tears in her eyes, "It's over." Ron said quietly, he stormed out of the bathroom and Hermione ran after him.

"Ron please!!" She yelled, "I'm sorry!!"

"Leave me alone." Ron growled, he turned the corner and ran straight into Lily Potter, "Sorry Mrs Potter." He muttered.

"Everything okay?" She asked, noticing Hermione.

"Fine." Ron muttered.

"Well I need a word about your essay so... Walk with me? Miss Granger you should get back to your common room before curfew." Lily said, Hermione sighed and cast a last desperate look at Ron before leaving. Ron followed Lily down the corridor, "Want to talk about it?" Lily offered.

"No thanks." Ron said quietly, "It's just... It's not something you talk about with your best mate's mum..."

Lily gave an understanding smile, "Okay, well you know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks." Ron mumbled.

"Listen, Ron... Harry's going to need you in the next few weeks, James and I are getting divorced... I only just told Harry and he stormed off so..." Lily trailed off.

Ron nodded, "I'll talk to him." He promised, smiling at Lily before heading off.

**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**

Remus handed James a strong mug of tea and sat down next to him, "Jay... You seem pretty cut up about Harry but pretty cool about the divorce..." He said softly, taking his friend's hand.

James bit his lip "I don't love her anymore... I haven't done for a while. Truth is... I love someone else."

Remus'eyes narrowed, "Who?"

"Sirius."

* * *

**Please review, thanks so much to everyone who has.**


	12. Communication

_**Previously:** James bit his lip "I don't love her anymore... I haven't done for a while. Truth is... I love someone else."_

_Remus'eyes narrowed, "Who?"_

_"Sirius."_

_**A/N:**** Happy Holidays, whatever you are celebrating. Think of this as your present.**__  
_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Communication.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ron, it's six in the morning! What do you want?" Remus asked.

"You're right... Sorry." Ron muttered. "I'll go."

"No! No... We'll have to talk in the bedroom though, James is asleep on the couch and I don't want to wake him." Remus said softly, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder and leading him into the room, "He and Lily -"

"Yeah I know," Ron interrupted as Remus closed the bedroom door behind them and they both sat on the bed, Then Ron frowned "Where's mum?"

"Scrimengour needed her at the Ministry, she might not be back for a few days.." Remus explained, "Albus got someone to cover her classes though so you still have to do your work." He smirked before smiling as he realised that Ron wasn't really listening, "Want to tell me what's up?"

"I... Okay there's two things... The first is a confession and the second is just... well just me wanting advice..." Ron muttered, Remus frowned but nodded, "Soon you're gonna realise that a bottle of wine is missing, you'll think it's Harry but it wasn't... it was me. I wanted a special evening with Hermione...." Ron trailed off, biting at his lip, looking up at his father.

"It was good of you to admit your mistake, especially since you knew we'd assume it was Harry. However you still stole from us and for that you aren't to go on the next Hogsmede weekend." Remus said quietly, Ron nodded, he'd been expecting a spanking so missing the Hogsmede weekend wasn't too bad, plus he didn't have a date anymore. "Come on Ronnie, What else is up?" Remus asked, wanting to know why his son looked so sad.

"We thought Hermione might have been pregnant." Ron muttered, "She wasn't!" He added quickly, seeing the expression on his father's face, "But... Well she said that she's not ready to be a mum and had she been pregnant she would have got rid of it... I mean just the thought of doing that disgusts me you know? So I called it off..."

"But you miss her?" Remus asked, putting his arm around Ron, he could see where Hermione was coming from, the girl obviously hadn't wanted to mess up her education but Remus had to admit he was more on Ron's side. Hopefully the two of them could figure it out...

"It's been ten hours since I broke up with her and she's all I've thought about..." Ron muttered.

Remus pulled his son closer and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I can't tell you what you should do son..." He said softly.

"I know." Ron mumbled, "I just wanted a hug."

"I can help with that." Remus smiled, rocking Ron gently as the boy cried into his pyjama shirt.

_**~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~**_

Remus closed the door behind Ron before crossing to the sofa and shaking James awake, "It's half seven, figured you'd want a shower and some coffee before heading to classes." He said quietly.

"Thanks." James muttered, letting out a yawn and stretching his arms, flinching as he realised how much his back ached from a night on the sofa.

"Sorry," Remus said quietly.

James frowned as he sat up, "For what?"

"Well normally I'd have let you kip in my bed it's just.... Well I was slightly pissed off with you about the Sirius thing." Remus admitted, he sat down on the end of the sofa, just missing James' feet, "It's just... Sirius has loved you for such a long time Jay and I don't want him to get hurt if you date him and then suddenly drop him."

"I would never do that to Sirius!" James snapped.

"Maybe not intentionally Jay..." Remus said quietly, "Sirius has such a big heart and it is so easily broken..." Remus bit at his lip, remembering the look of absolute agony on Sirius' face when James and Lily had announced their engagement.

James let out a sigh and dropped his head into his hands, "You're right, I'll only hurt him... Maybe it's best if I don't try to pursue anything." He muttered.

Remus squeezed his shoulder gently, "It's better this way." He said quietly, hating the large feeling of guilt settling on his mind, "So you said you'd started anger managment..." He prompted, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." James muttered, "Sirius said I should... I don't want to hurt Harry anymore... I just, I get so angry... So if I deal with that then... Maybe Lily will let me see him again."

"She can't stop you anyway James, Harry's old enough to make that decision himself and he loves you far too much to cut you out of his life..." Remus said, trying, and failing, to flatten James' hair.

James shrugged slightly, "I hope so..." He muttered. "I just... I can't lose him Remmie, He's pretty much all I have left, part from you and Sirius..."

"You wont. Trust me." Remus whispered, James simply pulled a face in reply. "You want that shower?" Remus asked after a while.

"I dunno... Will you be joining me?" James asked with mock flirtation making Remus laugh.

"Not this time I'm afraid Darling." The werewolf said, standing up and fetching some towels for James, as he handed them over he winked before pressing a chaste kiss to James' lips and saying, "Maybe later." In a husky voice. The look of surprise, slight horror and mild curiosity on James' face made Remus burst out laughing and he had to sit back down before he fell over,

"Not funny." James mumbled, wriggling his feet which Remus was now sat on.

"Should have seen your face!" Remus choked out, James pouted which only made Remus laugh more, "Besides," The werewolf added, "You started it..."

"Yeah, yeah. Get off my feet." James said, rolling his eyes, once his legs were free he stood up and turned to go to the bathroom, "Rem?"

"Yeah?" Remus asked, now sorting out papers.

"Thanks, for... You know, just being there."

Remus gave a small shrug, "What friends are for."

_**~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~**_

When Ron arrived back at the dorm it was empty then Harry emerged from the bathroom wearing just his boxers. "Where is everyone?" Ron asked.

"They're serving pancakes for breakfast, but only from quarter to eight till ten past so Dean got us all up. I wasn't too fussed though so took a shower." Harry shrugged, "Where were you?"

"Wanted to talk to dad about something." Ron muttered, his tone of voice showing he didn't want to discuss it, Harry nodded and pulled his trousers on before grabbing a clean shirt off the end of his bed. "Saw your mom last night." Ron said quietly, "Lily that is... She told me about the divorce..."

Harry scowled, "Oh..." He muttered, "Look it's... She found out that James hit me... It's not the divorce I'm mad about, anyone can see they don't love each other, it's the fact that she says I'm not to see him anymore... I mean what right has she got to tell me that huh?"

"None." Ron said quietly, "So why don't we go see James now yeah? 'Cause I think that's what you really wanna do."

Harry gave a small shrug and an embarrassed smile, "You know me too well." He muttered. "Okay let's go, and on the way you can tell me about Hermione." Ron groaned but took his brother's arm and led him down the stairs. As they were about to knock on James' door the door to Sirius' rooms opened and Severus walked out, wearing what was clearly Sirius' shirt. Harry stared at him for a few seconds before turning and running out of the door, "Harry!!" Ron yelled after him but he'd already gone, Ron gave Severus a look of pure disgust before moving and opening the door to Remus' apartment and stalking in.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Thank you so much to everyone who reveiwed the last chapter, each review makes me smile so much.**_

_**Happy holidays.**_

_**xx  
**_


	13. Surnames

**Previously: **_As they were about to knock on James' door the door to Sirius' rooms opened and Severus walked out, wearing what was clearly Sirius' shirt. Harry stared at him for a few seconds before turning and running out of the door, "Harry!!" Ron yelled after him but he'd already gone, Ron gave Severus a look of pure disgust before moving and opening the door to Remus' apartment and stalking in._

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Surnames**

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Ronnie, What's up?" Remus asked as Ron slammed the door and flung himself onto the sofa,

"Snape slept with Black and now Harry's really upset." Ron spat, using the men's surnames to show how angry he was.

Remus' eyebrows shot up, "Sirius and Severus?!"

"Well Snape was leaving Black's rooms just now wearing one of his shirts so..."

Remus continued to frown, running a hand through his hair, "It just seems highly unlikely..." He muttered, biting at his lip, "Is Harry -"

"He stormed off, I figured I'd just let him blow off steam for a bit, he's probably throwing stones in the lake by now." Ron shrugged, "I'll go find him in a bit."

"Maybe this is a good thing..." Remus mused out loud, "Maybe it'll help Harry to get over Severus." Ron snorted at that but when his father sent him a questioning look he simply shrugged. "Your Mother flooed, she's going to come over in a few days to see us all but this work at the Ministry could take a few months..."

"Can't she live here and floo to work everyday?" Ron asked, a slight crease above his eyebrows.

"She probably will later on but she's working stupid hours right now and doesn't want to disturb me when she has to get up at three." Remus smiled,

Ron nodded letting out a long sigh and standing up, "I should go find Harry and get us some breakfast." He said quietly, now that he'd calmed down.

"Okay." Remus smiled, he gave his son a quick hug and watched as he left, then he sighed and went to find Sirius.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"What the fuck happened?!"

Huh?" Sirius groaned in reply, turning over to look at Remus who was stood in his bedroom doorway, "Oh god my head." He mumbled, burying it back into his pillow, Remus scowled and grabbed a hangover from the medicine cabinet by the door, he went over to the bed and grabbed Sirius' hair, yanking at it until the man yelped and looked up at him, then Remus uncapped the potion and shoved it down Sirius' throat, Sirius swallowed quickly so that he didn't choke. "What the fuck was that for?!" He growled when Remus let go of his hair.

"Why the fuck was Severus leaving your rooms this morning wearing one of your shirts?!" Remus growled in reply.

Sirius frowned and then his eyes widened, "Oh god... I have no idea what happened after about ten..." He muttered, sitting up, "You don't think..." Sirius trailed off as he massaged the back of his head, wincing at the pain from where Remus had pulled his hair.

"Well I don't know do I?!" Remus snapped, crossing back to the medicine cabinet and taking out a pain relief potion, handing it to Sirius with a slightly mumbled "Sorry." Remus bit at his lip and sat on the edge of the bed, "Harry saw Severus leave... He's really cut up Siri."

"Oh Merlin. I really have no idea what happened, if anything, Rem!" Sirius groaned. "What do I do?"

"You have to find Severus and find out if anything did happen." Remus said, his voice was slightly cold and Sirius winced, "Then I suggest you try and talk to Harry. What the hell were you thinking Siri?!" The use of his nickname meant that Remus wasn't that angry with Sirius which helped him feel better about replying,

"You kicked me out and I was pissed off so... I invited Snape in for a drink, I had quite a lot... I was just feeling sorry for myself... Oh god, It's Snape for fuck's sake!!"

"At least find out if anything happened before you start panicking, besides Severus isn't a bad guy." Remus said, "I'm sorry I pulled your hair." He added.

"'S'okay." Sirius mumbled before laughing, "God you sound like a twelve year old girl, 'Sorry I pulled your hair'" Sirius mimicked, making Remus punch him on the arm before shoving him back into the pillows. Sirius laughed and raised his leg slightly, kicking Remus' arse.

"Twat." Remus said, but it was obvious he wasn't angry. "What's this?" He added, picking up a piece of parchment off the bedside table. _Black, Took one of your shirts since you spilt firewhisky on mine. Don't worry I'll wash it before I return it. .  
_

"Well he's using surnames, that must mean I didn't fuck him right?" Sirius asked, having read the note over Remus' shoulder.

Remus shook his head, "With Severus that means nothing. He was seeing this guy Jason before and was still calling him by his surname until they'd been dating for three months."

"Damnit." Sirius cursed.

"Well can't you tell from... You know..." Remus flushed slightly and nodded towards where Sirius' crotch was under the blanket. "I'm naked." Sirius said, "But clean so... maybe we cleaned up after though... Oh Merlin I need to know what happened!!"

"So go find out." Remus prompted. Sirius wrinkled his nose and climbed out of the bed, Remus flushed at the sight of his naked friend and looked away, Sirius shook his head in amusement before grabbing a pair of boxers and pulling them on "I'm decent." He told Remus who was still staring at the wall, Remus glanced up and gave a small nod, his face was still flushed though and Sirius raised a slight eyebrow before pulling the rest of his clothes on.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Did... Did we... You know?" Sirius asked Severus, having cornered the man after breakfast as he was on his way to a lesson.

"Did we what Black?" Severus asked impatiently.

"I don't remember last night so... Did we... Sleep together?" Sirius asked, hissing the last two words.

"What?! Oh Merlin no!!" Severus laughed, "You spilt whisky on my shirt before deciding you wanted to go to sleep and stripping naked in your living room, then you passed out on the sofa and so I floated you to your bed and covered you up." Severus smirked as Sirius turned crimson and groaned, putting his head in his hands, "Look don't worry about it, everyone gets drunk from time to time."

"I got naked in front of you." Sirius whispered,

Severus sighed, "Yes you did but... really you have nothing to be ashamed of." Sirius looked up at the man with a slightly confused look on his face, "I'm complementing you Black!" Severus snapped, "Look stop worrying about it okay? It's really not a big deal"

"Okay." Sirius mumbled.

"Good man." Severus smiled, he was about to say something else when he felt someone shove past him, as Severus turned to yell at the student he realised it was Harry and winced,

"I have to go." Severus told Sirius, turning to go after the teenager.

"Be careful." Sirius called after him and Severus frowned slightly before racing off.

He caught up with Harry at the bottom of the next flight of stairs. "Harry." Severus breathed, "Can I have a word please?" he begged, Harry seemed torn, as if unsure what to do but then Severus said, "Please," again and Harry gave a small nod before following the man to his rooms. "It wasn't what it looked like." Severus started as he closed, and locked his door.

"What does it matter?" Harry snorted, "It's not like you're mine, I don't care who you sleep with." It was a blatant lie and Severus sighed.

"I didn't sleep with him, we got very drunk and I spilt whisky on my top, but that was it." Severus insisted. Harry frowned, chewing on his lip slightly,

"Promise?" The boy asked quietly, sounding scared.

"I promise." Severus whispered, he moved forwards, as if to put his hand on Harry's shoulder but stopped himself quickly, "You're so young..." He murmured, "It scares me how I can want you so much..."

Harry moved, his hands now resting on Severus' own, "Sometimes you just have to face your fears." He said softly,

"Have dinner with me." Severus said suddenly.

"Dinner?"

"Yes... Have dinner here with me... tonight. Just us."

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing, I love you guys! Happy new year. **_

_**Let me know what you think, if you disliked this chapter for any reason then let me know, but constructive criticism only.**_


	14. Date interupted

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Date interupted._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak tighter around himself as he nervously made his way down the many corridors towards Severus' rooms. Severus was equally as nervous as he paced around his living room, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Harry reached the door to Severus' rooms and knocked, it was opened almost instantly with a spell and Harry removed his cloak before going inside, Severus walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the teenager, "Would you like a drink?"

"Please." Harry said and Severus went back into the kitchen, Harry followed him,

"I've got pumpkin juice, butterbeer or water."

"Can I have pumpking juice?" Harry asked politely.

Severus smiled, "'Course you can." He said, pouring two glasses of the drink. Harry thanked him as he handed one of the glasses over, "I made lasagne, it'll be ready in about ten minutes, do you want to come into the living room to wait?"

"Sure." Harry smiled, they headed into the living room and sat down.

"Have a good day?" Severus asked. Harry nodded, wondering why he suddenly felt so shy. There was a slightly awkward silence for a while and they both sipped at their drinks, "They're setting up another Duelling club." Severus said, for lack of anything better to talk about.

"Let's hope it's better than the last one." Harry smirked making Severus laugh.

"Hope so." He agreed, Severus took Harry's hand and squeezed it gently, "You've had a pretty rough couple of years." He said quietly.

"We all have." Harry shrugged as he put his cup down, looking up at Severus, he leant up slightly, "Stop me if you want." He whispered before pressing his lips to the other man's. Severus kissed back, placing his cup on the table before running his hands through Harry's hair. The kiss was much gentler than the last one they'd shared and Harry stroked his hand up and down Severus' back making the man groan softly. When they finally parted Severus rested his forehead against Harry's, "This is a really bad idea." He whispered, "But I just can't seem to walk away..."

"Good." Harry replied, kissing Severus lightly. "Because I'd hate it if you did." They kissed again, tongues moving together almost lazily as Severus rested his hand on Harry's thigh. The sound of an alarm made them part as the room filled with smoke. "Fuck." Severus yelled, running through to the kitchen and turning the oven off. Harry followed him, laughing as he cast a spell to banish the smoke. "Well there goes dinner..." Severus frowned.

"I wasn't that hungry anyway." Harry replied.

"You're skinny. You should eat." Severus said.

Harry laughed, "Hypocrite." He said.

Severus frowned, "I'll call a house elf." He decided and so ten minutes later they were sat at the table munching on pizza and chips. "I haven't had pizza in ages." Severus said.

"It doesn't really seem like your kind of food." Harry said, laughing at Severus' confused expression, "I just mean that when people look at you they wouldn't necessarily think that you ate pizza." He tried to explain, resting his hand on Severus' leg.

"I used to live on the stuff after Hogwarts, it was all I could afford." Severus said as he bit into another slice. Harry laughed, unable to imagine Severus living in a dingy flat living off pizza.

Severus took Harry's hand and squeezed it gently, running his thumb along Harry's knuckles, Harry smiled at him. "Harry..." Severus started, pushing his plate away.

Harry sighed, knowing now was the time for the important talk, "Can we do this in the living room?" He asked, Severus nodded and led the way.

Once they were there Severus took Harry's hand again, "I probably shouldn't be doing this but... Well I've tried not to and we both got hurt." Severus said, "But if we do do this then no one can know! I will end up in prison if this gets out." He said quickly.

"I know that Sev, and I swear that I wont tell anyone." Harry said, sounding hurt that Severus would think that he would betray their secret. "I know... I just had to make sure, I'm sorry." Severus apologised, running his thumb over Harry's knuckles again soothingly. Harry gave a small smile and leant up to kiss the older man, they were interrupted by an owl, Harry frowned as the bird landed in front of him and he slowly pulled the note off it's leg. "My dad wants to see me..." He muttered, a look of confusion on his face.

Severus bit at his lip, "Oh."

"It's probably about my missing Transfiguration essay." Harry laughed, trying to ease the tension in the air.

Severus nodded, "Yeah, speaking of which you owe me an essay too... Has to be handed to the examiners next week if you want to pass your OWL's." Harry flushed at that and avoided looking at Severus, finally realising how awkward the teacher/student issue made their relationship. "If your having difficulty with it I can always help..." Severus offered quietly.

"No it's cool, nearly done. I'll have it in tomorrow I promise." Harry muttered, "I should get going." He added, leaning up to kiss Severus again before leaving the room, heading off to find his father.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked, pushing open the door to his father's rooms. He was surprised to find Sirius sat on the sofa and no sign of Remus anywhere.

"Rem- Your dad had to take a floo call." Sirius said quietly, "Listen, I know what you thought you saw-"

"It's fine. Severus explained." Harry intrupted, throwing himself onto the sofa next to Sirius, smiling at the man's sigh of relief, "Any idea why dad wants me?" Harry asked.

"Apparently you have several over due essays and a missed lesson to explain." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow, Harry winced, shit, he'd forgot about that, after talking to Severus that morning and agreeing to meet him for dinner he'd already been running late for class and had decided to not bother going. "You have an essay due in for me tomorrow." Sirius said quietly, "If you're having trouble -"

"I'm not having trouble!" Harry interrupted angrily.

"Okay but if you are... Well you know where I am." Sirius smiled, instantly making Harry feel guilty for snapping, he gave a small nod and looked around the room, avoiding having to make eye contact with Sirius.

The door from the study opened and Remus walked out, "Good you're here." He said when he spotted Harry.

"I'll be off." Sirius said, squeezing Harry's shoulder as he stood up.

"Stay!" Harry yelped.

Sirius frowned and glanced at Remus who sent Harry an exasperated look, "Sure Sirius, stay. Doesn't mean I'll go any easier on Harry though." He said, having seen right through the plan. Harry groaned and Sirius stood there awkwardly,

"You can stay." Harry muttered, scowling at Remus who scowled right back. "If this is about the essays couldn't it wait until tomorrow. I'm working on them okay? They'll be down soon." Harry said angrily.

"I was going to leave until tomorrow but then I found out about the skipping class, the smoking behind the greenhouses and the fact that you have Alcohol in your dorm." Remus replied equally as angrily.

Feeling even more awkward Sirius stood up quickly and muttered "Tea, tea," before rushing off to the kitchen.

Remus continued with his rant, not even noticing his friend leave, "And then there's the -"

"How the fuck do you know what's in my dorm?!" Harry yelled, interrupting his father.

"Watch your language young man you are in enough trouble as it is." Remus growled, "Minerva received a tip off that there were drugs there and so conducted a thorough search, it says in the school rules that such searches happen."

"Drugs?!" Harry gasped.

Remus nodded, "You didn't know about them?"

"No. Dad I swear!" Harry said, Remus nodded, knowing his son was telling the truth. He felt a lot of his anger towards Harry leave, "What drugs were they?" Harry asked.

"A ton of Gillyweed. Mr Thomas is in a lot of trouble. Minerva will probably speak to you later or tomorrow, you'll be made to do a drugs test as will the other boys." Remus explained quietly. "You'll likely get detentions for the alcohol too as it was in your trunk."

Harry nodded, "I snuck it... I know it was stupid but... I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Yes well... James will get told everything so I'm going to see what he says and what the school says before I add to it. I am very disappointed in you for the smoking and skipping class though."

"Sorry," Harry muttered, and this evening had been going so well until now!

Remus smiled and sat down next to his son, "Tell me about these essays." He said.

Harry shrugged slightly, "Everything got a bit much what with being here and having my mum and dad back... I just kind if kept putting it off but they are almost done, I promise. Just a few finishing touches."

"You sure?" Remus asked, "Because once you get behind it's not that easy to catch up."

"I'm sure dad." Harry said, "And if I do have any problems I'll get help from the Professors." He promised, "So do I have to stay here now or can I go? I was kind of in the middle of something." Hoping the mood at Severus' hadn't been spoilt too much by his father's summons.

"Sure, go." Remus said, he sounded tired and so Harry hugged him for slightly longer than usual.

"See you Sirius." He called through to the kitchen.

"Oh, are you going already? bye." Sirius smiled, poking his head around the kitchen door.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

As Harry walked down the corridor, hoping to catch Severus so that they could spend the hour before curfew together, he got caught by McGonagall, "Potter!"  
"Proffessor! My- Remus told me about what happened, I'm willing to do the test to prove I had nothing to do with it." Harry said quickly. She gave him a suspicious look before leading him down the corridor to her office, once there she handed him a small pot, Harry flushed red as he realised that he was expected to pee in it. He took the pot and headed to the bathroom next door, when he returned to the office he was surprised to find Lily and James there. Harry placed the pot on the desk, still flushing red, McGonagall cast a silent charm on it and it glowed blue, she gave a small nod before banishing the contents. "Well you weren't lying about the drugs... However we still need to discuss the alcohol in your case." She said sternly, Harry flushed some more as he sat down in the spare chair, trying to ignore the disappointed looks his parents were sending him, "Do you have anything to say Mr Potter?"

"I was stupid." Harry muttered, well that was true, "I was trying to impress my friends." He lied, hardly wanting to admit he had a problem with alcohol because they'd want to know why it had started which would lead to too many questions. "I see." McGonagall said, "Well bringing alcohol into the school is breaking the rules,a s you well know, because of this you are to receive a months worth of detentions, the first of which will be tomorrow night at Eight. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Harry murmured.

"Very well, you are free to go." Harry nodded and stood up, leaving the room, James and Lily following close behind him.

"I have never been so ashamed in my life." Lily growled once they were out of the room.

Harry winced, "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Yes well... We will discuss it when we are back at my rooms." Lily said angrily. James sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be allowed to go back to Lily's rooms.

"No." Harry said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going with dad."

Lily gasped, "Do you honestly think that I will let -"

"It's not your choice to make Mum." Harry snapped, "I trust that Dad wont hurt me, and at least he isn't refusing to let me see you like you are with him!" Harry turned and stalked down the corridor.

Lily turned and scowled at James, "If you lay a finger on him." She warned, letting the threat hang.

"Lil..." James sighed but she was gone.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	15. Relationships

**Yeah...**

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Relationships...**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

James frowned as Remus opened the door to reveal Harry, "I checked your rooms, you weren't there." The teenager said, looking at James before flopping down on the sofa next to Sirius who moved up slightly.

"What's up?" James asked.

"All my friends are suspended... I'm bored." Harry shrugged. It had turned out that everybody in the dorm, apart from Harry, had been smoking the gillyweed. They had all been suspended for a week, apart from Seamus who was suspended for six because it had been his weed. Harry was, to be honest, rather pissed off, not about the fact that they had been smoking it but because they hadn't offered him some. What sort of friends did that make them?! On the other hand he was kind of glad, he did not want to be in Ron's shoes when he returned, or now come to think of it... Molly Weasley probably wasn't too impressed with her son's behaviour. "Could do some homework." Remus told Harry lightly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I've finished three essays today." He said, "And handed them in, I've got one due in in two days but I'm already halfway through so I'm taking a break."

James blinked, "When I said you should do more schoolwork I was thinking to spend an hour or so a day..." He muttered.

"I'm bored." Harry repeated, "So figured... Well you lot must be at least semi-interesting." He added with a grin.

"We're incredibly interesting." Sirius said, sounding very bored and making Harry shake his head in amusement.

"Could go and see your mum." James said to Harry.

The teenager scowled, "No, Ta."

"You'll have to talk to her at some point." James sighed, Harry ignored him, wishing he had gone to Severus' instead. He had spent all the previous evening in the man's rooms though and didn't want to seem too clingy.

"Don't you have any other friends?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Only 'Mione and she's in a mental study stage." Harry said, rolling his eyes, "Look, I'll go if you want me to..."

"No, no. Stay." Remus smiled, "Can't promise we'll be interesting though, we're discussing study plans." He added and Harry pulled a face, "Dora got some new books, dunno if they're your kind of thing but they're on the shelf if you want a look." Remus offered.

"Is she back?" Harry frowned a she stood up and crossed over to the bookshelf.

Remus shook his head, "She popped back last night to pick up some more stuff, says sorry she didn't stick around to say hello but she's snowed under at the ministry." He told Harry. Harry nodded and picked a book from the shelf, going back to sit next to Sirius.

"I don't know how much more I can teach my seventh years." Sirius told Remus and James, "I mean, once we've finished this section, which we will have by Christmas, I'm done. That's all they need for the exam."

James nodded, "I know what you mean." He said.

Remus simply smiled, "Just go over all the work they've done in the past two years." He said, "Set them tests on it so that they know what parts they have to revise before the NEWTS." Harry rolled his eyes at how boring the conversation was and opened his book, letting their voices wash over him.__

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

Severus stepped through the floo into his rooms and was surprised to see Harry sat on the sofa, the teenager had been visiting more and more since Severus had agreed to dating him and their relationship had got a lot stronger. "Wanted to see you but you weren't here so I checked the map and you weren't in the castle at all so... Well I figured you were with Voldemort and I was worried so I figured I'd just wait for you." The teenager explained.

"Right, Just give me a second." Severus said, heading into his bedroom and then going into his en suite. He had a quick wash, brushed his teeth and put some healing salve on the various cuts and bruises he'd accuired over the past few hours, The dark Lord had not been in a good mood... Severus quickly chnaged his robes before heading back into the living room. "Are you okay?" Harry asked gently, standing up and wrapping his arms around Severus.

"I'm fine." Severus smiled, Harry raised an eyebrow, "No really, I'm just perfect now that I'm here with you." Severus said.

Harry ducked his head to hide his blush, "You're so soppy." He muttered making Severus laugh.

"Soppy isn't really a word most people associate with me." The spy said, kissing Harry. Harry kissed back, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist as Severus' own hands gripped Harry's hips, pulling him as close as possible. Harry dug his nails into Severus' back as the man swiped his tongue around Harry's mouth before nibbling at his bottom lip. Severus pushed Harry backwards so that his back was now pressed against the wall, he kissed the teenager again before moving down, licking and sucking at his neck. "Oh fuck." Harry gasped, unable to help but buck his hips forwards slightly. Severus ran his hands down the boys chest, tugging at his shirt buttons to open them, Harry moved his own hands to clutch at Severus' arse, "I want you." He moaned against Severus' throat. Severus gave a low chuckle and slid his hand into Harry's jeans, cupping his cock through his briefs. They had had sex for the first time four days ago and since then most of their time in Severus' rooms were spent in his bed, either shagging or talking after shagging. Severus slid his hand into Harry's briefs then, slowly stroking his cock as Harry whined and wriggled against him. They leapt apart as there was a knock on the door, "Sev? You there?" Came Remus' voice.

"Shit!" Harry hissed.

"Hush..." Severus whispered, "He'll go away."

Harry shook his head, "No he wont, if you don't answer then he'll summon the map to find out where you are!"

"Shit!" Severus gasped, "Bedroom now!" He hissed and Harry grabbed his cloak off the sofa, rushing into the bedroom.

"Sev?" Came Remus' voice again.

"Coming!" Severus yelled, watching as Harry closed the bedroom door behind himself. Severus sighed and flattened his hair before opening the door for Remus, "Sorry, I was getting changed." He said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. You missed the staff meeting." Remus said lightly.

Severus nodded, "Got called." He muttered.

"Ah... You okay?" Remus asked, Severus nodded in reply, "Well here are the notes of what you missed." Remus said, handing them over.

"Thanks." Severus smiled, "Was there anything else? Only I was going to get an early night." Remus frowned slightly, after all it was only five o'clock but he gave a small nod, "Got get some sleep, you look like you could do with it." He said gently, hugging Severus before leaving. Severus sighed, closing the door and throwing the notes from the staff meeting down onto the table.

The bedroom door opened slowly and Harry walked out, "That was close." He whispered.

"Hmm..." Severus murmured, wrapping his arms around Harry and resting his chin on the boys head.

"I wish people weren't so narrow minded, I wish we could be open about us." Harry muttered, pressing a soft kiss to Severus' neck.

"Hmm..."

"You're feeling guilty again aren't you?" Harry sighed, moving away from Severus and sitting down on the sofa.

Severus went and sat next to him, "I just feel bad about lying to Rem, after everything he's done for me..." He said softly, "And you're so young... but... You make it all okay. When I'm with you everything seems better, not as dark..." Harry looked up at Severus and kissed him gently, "Everything's perfect." He agreed.

Severus gave a snort, "God, we're soppy!"

"Yeah... Let's go fuck."

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**I know Harry and Severus' relationship seems to be progressing quickly but... well I tried to write it going slow and it just wasn't happening.**_

_**Anyways please review.**_


	16. Knowledege

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Knowledge._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**

"There is a traitor amongst us." Voldemort hissed, Severus tensed, "One of the prophecy six has gained our trust." _Shit, _"Haven't they Severus?" _Double shit!_

"My Lord?"

"Don't lie to me Severus! You've been betraying us for months!" The dark lord hissed before flicking his wand, Severus fall to the floor, writhing about in pain, finally the pain stopped and Severus lay there breathing heavily. "You should know by now how we treat traitors Severus." Voldemort sneered, raising his wand again, Severus winced, just about managing to slide his hand into his pocket and grasp the small brooch before he was hit by another cruciatus curse. Severus managed to keep hold of the brooch as he writhed about on the floor and the second the spell was lifted he hissed, "Poppy." He felt that familiar tug at his naval and, had he had the energy, would have smirked at the scream of anger Voldemort let out as he disappeared. Severus landed with a thump in the hospital wing, he was aware of the blood trickling from his nose and winced as he tried to sit up, luckily Poppy had heard the noise and rushed through, "Merlin!" She whispered as Severus passed out.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

When Severus woke up he was in one of the hospital beds and most of the Order were sat around his bed talking quietly, "How are you feeling?" Poppy asked, noticing that Severus was awake.

"Fine." Severus lied, pulling himself upwards and frowning when he noticed that neither Remus nor Tonks were around, he frowned some more when he saw the suspicious looks the rest of the Order were sending him. Poppy, not believing Severus when he said he was fine, handed him a pain relief potion, he frowned when he smelt the veritserum in it. "That's just cruel, truth serum stops the pain relief working." He told her, she flushed and glanced at Dumbeldore who in turn looked at Severus.

Finally the headmaster nodded, "Get him a proper pain relief."

"What? After what he's done?" Alastar Moody growled.

"He's not going to make much sense without it." Sirius pointed out from where he was sat, looking at Severus sympathetically. Poppy went and got a proper pain relief potion and handed it to Severus who swallowed it without complaint, giving a sigh of relief as the pain coursing through his body slowly faded.

"If we gave you a truth serum now would it get rid of the effects of the pain relief?" Dumbledore asked Severus curiously.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes inwardly, "No."

"Right, would you like to come to my office?"

"Not particularly." Severus said quietly, Dumbledore simply looked at him with those damn twinkly eyes and Severus sighed, "Fine." He muttered, pulling himself out of the bed and standing up. Apparently Severus wasn't quite as healed as he thought he was since he fell against Dumbledore who caught him and wrapped his arm around Severus' waist, "What did he do to you?" The headmaster asked quietly, unable to hide his worry.

"Couple of crucios." Severus mumbled, letting Dumbeldore lead him from the hospital wing.

The headmaster frowned, "But he's given you worse before. Why is it so bad now?"

"Guess I'm not completely healed from yesterday." Severus said, Dumbledore nodded and gave the password to his office, he helped Severus inside and sat him in the chair by the desk. Severus frowned when he saw Remus and Tonks sat on the sofa before giving a small nod, the order obviously knew everything. "Are you okay?" Tonks asked, rushing over to Severus as everyone else sat down.

"'M fine." Severus lied.

"Sure you are." Remus agreed sarcastically, brushing the back of his hand against Severus' forehead. Severus rolled his eyes but let them fuss, knowing they'd only get worse if he tried to stop them.

"This is wierd." Kingsley Shacklebolt muttered. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Remus and Tonks moved away from Severus, sitting in the chairs next to him. "So... You're three of the prophecy six..." Kingsley said, looking at them intently.

"Hmm hmm..." Severus mumbled, leaning back in his chair and massaging his wrist, willing the pain in the dark mark to go away.

"Who are the other three?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione." Remus said, frowning at Severus who looked half asleep.

"What?" James choked, staring at his friend.

Remus sighed, "It's complicated. The universe we come from wasn't nice, the dark side were winning the war and the six of us were the only remaining members of the Order, we had to change it, we had no choice. We couldn't let them win."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, "Tell me everything."

When Remus had finally finished speaking the Order stared at him in horror and fascination, the life he had explained was so different to what they were used to it was almost difficult to believe. Severus was dozing in his chair by then, the pain in his wrist still strong and the pain in the rest of his body slowly returning as the pain relief wore off. "But by coming here didn't you effectively kill the versions of you here?" Lily asked Remus angrily, thinking of her son.

"No! No, we're still them... We have their memories as well as our own, well they are our own. The memories from the other world were much stronger when we first arrived but they're slowly weakening, it's almost equal now, maybe someday we'll lose them all together..." Remus explained, "Sev? Are you okay?" He asked, noticing how pale his friend was.

"Hmm..."

"Severus!" Dumbledore said sternly.

"'m fine." Severus said before promptly passing out.

Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore were by his side instantly, "Tell Poppy I've taken him to St Mungo's, and get me his medical records, both versions." Dumbledore ordered Remus who nodded and stood up, "Also get all documents about your... Your excursion." The elderly man said.

Remus nodded again, "Will do." He said quickly before leaving the room, he was stunned to find Harry pacing outside, tears streaking down his cheeks, "Harry?"

"The stupid gargoyle wouldn't let me in!" Harry yelled before racing up the steps, "Sev?" He asked, looking around the study.

Kinglsey raised an eyebrow, "He went to St Mungo's." He said.

"I have to go with him!" Harry yelled.

"Harry..." James frowned.

"No! You don't understand, I get these visions, of Voldemort's -"

"Remus said." James nodded. "But I don't see what that -"

Harry sighed impatiently, "I saw what they were doing to Sev, I need to know he's okay dad."

James frowned even more before finally nodding and grabbing the floo powder from the top of the fireplace. "James!" Lily said.

"He's crying Lil." Was all James said as he took Harry's hand and threw the floo powder into the fire, leading his son through to St Mungo's entrance, "Severus Snape? Just got bought in." On seeing the Nurse's expression James flashed his aurour card, "It's official stuff."

"Fourth floor, he's in a private room but you wont be able to go in for a while" She said and James thanked her leading Harry up to the fourth floor and sitting his shaking son down on one of the plastic chairs.

"Thank you." Harry croaked.

James sat next to him, "I'm really dead where you come from?"

"No anymore, that world's gone because we changed it... It's complicated." Harry muttered, "And I've got both memories..."

"Right." James said, trying to understand. Harry gave a shudder and wrapped his arms around himself, staring at the door of Severus' room, "You really care about him don't you?" James asked.

Harry stared at his father in shock and then realised that James was talking in the general sense, he still had no idea about Harry and Severus' relationship, "Yeah, so many people were dead... Me, Ron, Mione, Sev and mum and dad... Sorry Tonks and Rem... Were all that were left." He let out a sigh, "You're still my dad okay? Even if i call Remus dad too... Hell I called Siri dad once by accident! They pretty much helped raise me int his timeline anyway."

"It's fine." James said, "I understand... Well, I think I do." He ran a hand through his hair, "It's just taking time."

Harry nodded, "I get that, should have seen Sirius' reaction!"

"Sirius knew?"

"He walked in on me and da- Rem talking. We made him swear not to tell anyone and he was pissed at you at the time which probably made it easier dad. Don't be mad at him, he was in a difficult situation."

James gave a small nod, wrapping an arm around Harry, "You can call Remus dad if you want, I wont get mad." He promised smiling as Harry turned his head and buried it in James' chest.

"How did you lot find out anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well... Voldemort found out, I have no idea how. And Dumbledore has a second spy in the death eater ranks, no one but him knows who it is, that's how the Order found out." James explained, stroking Harry's hair. They both looked up as Dumbledore walked out of one of the rooms, the old man didn't seem surprised to find Harry and James there, "Have you tried Occlumency to combat these visions?" He asked instead.

Harry blushed slightly, "Sev's been teaching me, I've got the basics down but the link is really strong so I'd have to be as good as Sev and that takes years." He muttered.

Dumbledore smiled, "You did well to learn as much as you have." He said making Harry flush even more.

They all looked over as Remus walked down the corridor, he handed Dumbledore some parchment, "Severus' medical records from the original time line. The hospital should have his other ones on record so I didn't bring them."

"Quite right." Dumbeldore twinkled before heading back into Severus' medical room.

Remus glanced at Harry and winced when James gave him a hard look and tightened his grip on his son. "Are you okay Harry?" Remus asked gently, ignoring the look James was sending him.

Harry shrugged, "Not really." He muttered.

"You want to come back to the school now?" Remus asked, a note of sternness in his voice.

"No!"

"Harry -"

"I said he could stay." James interrupted, "Here kid, go get yourself a hot chocolate." He added, handing Harry some coins, Harry frowned and glanced at Remus before taking the money and leaving the corridor. "He's still my son." James told Remus, his lips tight.

Remus gave an embaressed nod, "Right, sorry, It's just he and Severus have issues..."

"What sort of issues?" James asked, alarmed.

"Harry fancies Sev and... Well Severus returns the feelings."

James frowned and tried to ignore the need to vomit, "Have they... Have they acted on these feelings?"

"Harry kissed Sev but Sev pulled back instantly." Remus explained.

"Then I don't see a problem, Snape obviously accepts that the age difference plus his job are issues. Whatever Harry saw in his vision, it's really freaked him out. And if making sure that Snape's okay is going to help him then that's what we'll do."

Remus nodded, "Right." He mumbled, "I... I have to get back, the Weasleys are giving Ron a hard time, will you be okay with -"

"I am his father." James growled, his eyes flashing.

"Sorry." Remus whispered, "Tell him I'll see him in a bit."

"Fine." James said crossly, watching as Remus left, it was only after the man was gone that James felt guilty, perhaps he had been a little cruel... He smiled as Harry walked back along the corridor and curled up next to him again, handing him a cup with coffee in it, "Thank you kid."

"Where's da- Remus?"

"He had to get back, the Weasley's were bugging Ron." James explained and Harry giggled.

The door to Snape's room opened and Dumbledore walked out, "He can see you now." The elderly man said, smiling as Harry leapt up and raced into the room, spilling some hot chocolate on the floor as he went.

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Please review._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**


	17. Truth

**_Sorry it's been so long. Epic fail on my behalf. PI promise to updae mroe regularly now though._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Truth...**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Severus was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, he looked pale and had beads of sweat on his forehead. "Sev?" Harry whispered, going to sit by the man, Severus looked at him briefly before returning his gaze to the ceiling. "Sev... It'll be okay." Harry murmured, taking the man's hand, it was warm and sweaty and Severus pulled it away quickly.

Tears sprang to Harry's eyes as the door opened and James came in, followed by a healer. "We should be heading back." James murmured, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"But..."

"Mr Snape needs to rest." The healer said gently, smiling at Harry as she looked over Severus' charts.

Harry gave a small nod, "I'll see you soon." He whispered, moving and squeezing Severus' hand gently before following James from the room.

James walked him down the corridor before coming to a stop outside the 'family waiting room'. "Come on." He said, pulling Harry inside and holding him close, "Just let it all out." Harry leant his head against James' chest and let the tears streak down his cheeks, "Hush little one." James murmured, stroking his son's hair.

"I thought he was going to die!" Harry sobbed.

"I know son, but he's not, he's going to be just fine." James soothed.

Harry took a shaky breathe, "You must hate me... For lying to you for months..."

"Of course I don't hate you!" James exclaimed, "I anything you should hate me, all those years without a father and then you get me who… who…" He trailed off, holding Harry tighter and frowning when he noticed how much Harry was shaking, "Harry you need to calm down." James pleaded as Harry continued to sob, struggling to catch his breathe.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Lily sighed gently as she watched Harry sleep, "Sorry, I know you wanted to talk to him but he was so hysterical and just getting worse so the healers decided it would be best to sedate him." Jams explained quietly.

Lily nodded, "I'll come by tomorrow morning." She murmured, "Talk to him properly."

"Sure, sure…" James nodded, "Do… Are you… Big shock huh?" He settled on finally.

"Just a bit." Lily whispered.

"You need anything?" James asked gently.

Lily's face hardened, "I'm fine." She muttered, stalking out of the room, James sighed, still not forgiven then… He stared at Harry for a while before sighing again and moving away, going into his living room and pouring himself a large glass of brandy. He looked up in surprise when the door to his rooms opened and Sirius and Remus walked in. "What do you want?" James snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down next to his friend, "How's Harry?" He asked.

"Sedated. He got a bit upset." James muttered.

"But he's okay?" Remus asked, flinching as James scowled at him, "Jay, we wanted to tell you, we really did but… We also knew that the second we did that everything would go crazy and that the kids chance of a normal life would be gone. I know it's hard to forgive me but… I hope you can eventually." He murmured. James continued to scowl, turning away from the man and looking at Sirius who gave him a small, guilty, smile. Remus sighed, "I have to go, Albus wanted to talk to me." He said quietly, leaving the room. James grunted and poured himself another brandy.

"Alky." Sirius said pouting when James scowled at him, "I wanted to tell you… We weren't exactly talking when I found out though. I thought maybe if you found out Harry had been lying to you that you'd… well you'd…"

"You thought I would hit him?"

"Oh don't sound so offended! It would hardly have been the first time. I'd just discovered this whole new side to you, this whole part of you that I never knew existed, and it scared me…" Sirius snapped, biting at his thumb nail.

James sighed, "I know… I get it, I do… It's just so weird, like I don't know if I can trust anyone any more. And then there's the whole fact about Harry. I mean, Merlin Sirius he had such a crap life!"

Sirius wrapped his arm around his friend, "Yeah, yeah he did. But he still has his memories of you raising him and… Damn are they good memories Jay. If you take out your little anger issue then you're a fantastic dad…"

"I'm surprised he even wants me around…"

"He loves you." Sirius replied gently, smiling at James who gave a tearful smile back. This time it was Sirius who kissed James.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"I must admit I am rather irritated that you didn't tell me…" Dumbledore chastised as he and Remus sipped tea, "But I do understand." He added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We weren't trying to betray anyone so to speak." Remus explained, "We just wanted a bit of quiet."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well that's understandable." He said, "So what now…?"

"Dora and I are sitting down with the Weasley's tomorrow to discuss Ronald… That should be fun." Remus muttered, "I'm not sure if… If James and Lily will forgive me though."

"Of course they will." Dumbledore soothed. "They just need some time to come to terms with everything."

Remus nodded, "What about the Order?" He asked quietly.

"Well now that we know the truth we can work out a plan." Dumbledore said, "And make sure that the six of you are well protected of course."

"I still don't understand how Voldemort found out." Remus said with a frown.

"I have people looking into it." Dumbledore assured him, "Now Severus should be home tomorrow the Hospital say, I would like to meet with you all, including the students, then. Will Nymphadora be able to get away from the Ministry?"

Remus nodded, "She's off shift from nine until about six in the evening." He murmured.

"Fantastic." Dumbledore nodded, "Then we will have a meeting including the Weasleys and the Potters, then the entire Order."

"Sounds great." Remus muttered.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

James leapt up and off the bed, away from Sirius' sleeping form as he heard the screams and he raced into Harry's room, pulling on a pair of trousers as he went, "What's wrong?" He yelped before stopping as he realized that his son was still asleep and was having a nightmare. "Harry, oh Harry, it's okay." James murmured, sitting on the bed and wrapping his arms around his son, shaking the boy to wake him up.

"No! Sev!" Harry screamed as he woke, his eyes wide.

"It's okay, you're okay. Everyone's okay." James said gently, holding Harry close.

"Dad?"

"Yes, it's me. Everything's okay now." James said, stroking Harry's hair as the teenager clung to him.

Harry let out a shaky breathe, "I was scared." He mumbled.

"You're safe now, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." James promised, looking up as he saw a shadow in the doorway.

Sirius stood there wearing only tracksuit pants, watching Harry carefully. "How about a cup of tea?" The dog animagus offered gently.

Harry gave a small nod, "Please." He mumbled, not even looking up. James watched as Sirius left the room, heading towards the kitchen. "Sorry I woke you up." Harry whispered into James' chest.

"It's okay, it's not your fault… Do you get these nightmares often?" James asked.

Harry gave a small shrug, "Quite a bit… Sev gives me a dreamless sleep potion sometimes but it's addictive so I'm not allowed it a lot." He mumbled, "He's working on a non addictive one though." Harry added as Sirius walked back in with three mugs of tea, the man was now, thankfully, wearing a tee-shirt. "Why are you here?" Harry asked with a frown as he took the mug of tea.

James paled but Sirius grinned, "Checking up on my favourite godson of course!"

Harry snorted, "Careful, my imaginary brothers and sisters might get jealous." He said making James chuckle.

"How are you feeling now?" James asked Harry as he sipped the tea, "You had me worried for a while there when we were at the hospital."

Harry flushed, "Sorry… I don't know why I freaked out like that, I've never done that before."

"It's fine Harry, you don't need to apologise." James assured the boy, "Your mother wants to speak to you tomorrow…"

Harry gave a groan but nodded, "Has my… Have Remus and Tonks been around?" He asked quietly, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Yes, Remus was here earlier but you were asleep." James said gently, "I think Tonks had to race back to the ministry or she'd have probably been here too…"

Harry gave a small nod and put his almost empty mug of tea down, "Think I'll go back to sleep." He murmured.

James frowned, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda used to this waking up thing…" Harry shrugged sadly, "Night." He added as he moved away from James slightly and burrowed into the duvet.

"Night, kid." James said gently, kissing Harry's head and moving away, out of the room and past Sirius who gave Harry a small smile before following James, closing the door behind himself. James sank onto the sofa, cradling his mug of tea in his hands,

"He's a strong kid." Sirius said gently, sitting opposite the man.

"Yeah… I know." James nodded. "Merlin… This sucks, Sirius, what the hell am I meant to do?"

Sirius sighed and took James' hands in his own, "I don't know Jay, but you'll get through this, everyone will." He murmured, jumping as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that… You might want to put a shirt on…" Sirius mumbled, motioning to James' chest.

James glanced down and flushed when he noticed the several love bites on his skin, "Shit…"

"Sorry." Sirius whispered.

James chuckled, "Don't apologise." He said, moving to grab a tee-shirt as there was another knock on the door, "I just would rather have noticed before going to see Harry… I know I'll have to tell him at some point but…"

"Not yet." Sirius agreed, grinning as he realised that it hadn't just been a onetime thing for James, he moved and opened the door, revealing Remus who pushed past him and went straight to James.

"What do you want?" James asked moodily.

"Jay please." Remus pleaded, looking close to tears, "Please don't hate me or push me away… I lost you once and it was horrible I can't… I can't do this. We went through so much and we got you back, we got you back Jay! Please don't be mad at me…"

James' jaw dropped as he watched Remus break in front of him, tears now streaking down the werewolf's cheeks. "Oh Rem…" He whispered, hugging the other man, "Oh Remmie."

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Please review._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**


	18. Dumbledore's mental!

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**"Dumbledore's mental!"**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

Harry slowly pushed open his bedroom door, raising a slight eyebrow as he saw James, Remus and Sirius all sat around the kitchen table, drinking coffee. He was about to move into the room when there was a knock at the main door and James went to answer it, finding Ron stood there. "Harry around?" The redhead grunted.

"Umm… He's asleep." James replied but moved away as Ron shoved past, moving straight towards Harry's room.

"Ron!" Remus called out, moving towards his son.

"Not talking to you." Ron snapped, shoving Harry's door open and snorting as he whacked it into Harry's face by accident, "It's rude to eavesdrop." He said as Harry moved away from the door and sat on the bed, watching as Ron closed the bedroom door and locked it, casting a silencing charm. "Did the door hurt you?" Ron asked, going to sit next to his brother.

"It's alright." Harry lied, resisting the urge to touch his nose which he was pretty certain was swelling.

"Come here." Ron said, taking Harry's face in his hands and examine the other teen's nose before casting a healing charm on it. "You'll have to go ask someone else for a pain relief though." He mumbled.

Harry smiled, "It's fine… It can wait." He said gently, "You okay?"

"Yes… No… I dunno." Ron shrugged.

"Tell me about it." Harry agreed, "Things are a mess… How are your family taking it?"

Ron shrugged again, "Mum keeps crying, Ginny and dad won't even talk to me… Bill and Charlie are trying to accept it but can't quite understand and… Well Fred and George keep making jokes." He sighed, "How about yours?"

"Dad, James, won't stop apologizing, thinks he doesn't deserve me or something… Haven't seen my mum yet cause I was at the hospital last night and then straight to bed." Harry said, leaving out the part about needing to be sedated because, well… It was embarrassing.

"Oh yeah, How is Severus?" Ron asked.

"The hospital said he was going to be fine, might even be out today." Harry said.

"But?" Ron prompted, having noticed the tremor in Harry's voice.

Harry wrinkled his nose, "He was really off with me." He mumbled.

"Well… It was a really crap day." Ron offered, "He was probably tired, stressed and in pain… I'm sure you guys'll be back to being mates soon enough."

"I'm dating him." Harry blurted out.

"What?" Ron hissed, his eyes widening.

Harry looked away, "Sev and I are in a relationship." He mumbled.

"You sleeping together?" Ron demanded, Harry glanced up at his brother and nodded slowly, "Merlin Harry! Do you know how fucking illegal that is? Severus could go to prison if anyone found out!"

"Which is why no-one can know!" Harry yelled.

Ron scowled at his brother, "Why did you tell me then? I hate having to lie to people! It's been difficult enough lying to my family about the time travel stuff but… Now I have to lie everyone about you and Severus too!"

Harry winced, "Sorry." He whispered as tears sprang to his eyes.

Ron sighed, "No I… I didn't mean to get angry but… It's a bit… Well to be honest it's disturbing. I mean he's Severus! Hermione's dad!" He said, "But… Well I wont tell, Of course I wont, I promise."

"Probably nothing to tell anyway." Harry mumbled, "He was so distant Ron…"

"Stress, pain and tiredness." Ron said gently, hugging Harry, "It'll be fine." They were both silent for a while, "Come on, we need to go talk to people. I was pretty rude to dad cause I just needed some space, some Harry time." He chuckled making Harry laugh. They both stood up and Ron unlocked Harry's bedroom door, then they moved into the main room. James, Remus and Sirius were still sat around the kitchen table, "Sorry I snapped." Ron muttered, slinging himself into a chair and grabbing a piece of toast. "And sorry I crashed the party." He added as Harry also slid into a seat.

"You're always welcome here." James assured the boy.

"You okay?" Remus asked quietly.

Ron shrugged, "Will be." He muttered and Harry nodded his agreement.

"We have to meet with Dumbledore in an hour or so." Remus said.

Harry pulled a face and looked at James, "Will you be there."

"If you want." James smiled, "We need to go and see Lily first though." He added and Harry nodded, sighing as he picked at some toast.

"I need to go and see Hermione before the meeting." Remus said, "With Severus not here she'll need someone to talk to…"

Sirius saw Ron scowl, "You can hang out with me if you want." He offered. "We could play Quidditch?"

"Thanks." Ron said quietly with a small smile.

"Guess your family isn't too happy…" Remus said with a frown.

Ron scowled some more, "Nope." He muttered in a tone of voice that made it clear he didn't want to talk about it.

"Does anyone have a pain relief? Ron smashed a door into my face." Harry said and James moved to get him one as Ron instantly started to whine that it had been an accident.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Harry sat down next to Hermione, "You okay?" he asked.

"Hmm… Well my family doesn't know so I'm not even in all that drama like you lot… And my dad's out of hospital so that's good."

"You spoke to him?" Harry asked, trying to sound like he wasn't too fussed.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, he's a lot better, still in a bit of pain but not as bad as yesterday, obviously. He's resting now but should be here in a minute."

Harry gave a small, uneasy smile, "Great."

"Is Ron okay? I wanted to talk to him but I wasn't sure if…" Hermione trailed off.

"He's coping, just. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you." Harry said gently. "And you need to talk, about why you broke up. It's important for you, both of you… And for me." He added with a pout, "It's kinda awkward going between the two of you."

Hermione snorted, "Nice to know you have our best interests at heart!" She chuckled, looking up as Ron walked in.

The red head flopped into the chair the other side of Harry, "Alright." He grunted, glancing briefly at Hermione who gave him a small smile which was returned uneasily.

"Have fun with Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's cool." Ron said, watching as everyone else sat down in the chairs that had been placed in a circle.

The door opened again and Tonks walked in, helping a pale looking Severus over to a chair. "Severus, feeling better?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Ridiculously so." Severus drawled under his breathe, making Harry smile.

"Fantastic." Dumbledore twinkled, either not noticing, or choosing to ignore, the sarcasm. "Now the rest of the Order will be along in fifty minutes but I wanted to check in with you all first. Since you know so much about the war I am willing to let you young ones join the order, however if your parents, your birth parents, disagree then there won't be anything I can do about it." He said, looking at Ron and Harry. Harry instantly looked at James who gave him a reassuring grin, Ron, however, groaned and Harry squeezed his hand gently. "If you want to tell your birth parents…" Dumbledore started, looking at Hermione.

"No, I don't want them to know anything. Letting them in is what got them killed last time." The girl said, shaking her head viciously as tears sprang to her eyes. Harry moved his hand to hers and grinned slightly as Ron leant across him to do the same.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded, sympathy shining from his eyes.

"I don't see the Order being too happy with the kids being involved…" Tonks said.

Dumbledore gave a small nod, "Well I'm sure we can deal with that." He soothed. "Does anyone have any other pressing concerns or questions?" He asked. Everyone looked at him blankly before shaking their heads, they jumped as there was a knock at the door and Lily opened it,

"Sorry, I know I'm early for the meeting, Minerva wanted me to bring you these parchments." She told Dumbledore, handing them over.

"Quite alright, I think we're done here now anyway. The rest of the Order will be here shortly, I just need to go and see a few people." Dumbledore murmured, glancing over the parchments and looking distracted as he rose and left the room.

"What's the betting Voldemort's started up again?" Harry muttered, making James make a strange noise in the back of his throat, Harry looked at his father, "I can be a part of the Order, right?" He asked and James looked at Lily.

"Yeah." Lily murmured, "I guess." James nodded his agreement.

Harry nodded as the door opened and Sirius walked in, looking confused, "Dumbledore's mental." The man muttered, throwing himself into a seat.

Tonks snorted, "Now you noticed?" She chuckled, "What happened?"

"I was bringing him these papers and then when I bumped into him in the hall he just snatched them off me and said "Yes, yes Mr Black, go and wait up there." And then virtually sprinted away, for an old guy he's fast!" Sirius said making everyone laugh.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other, "We have about half an hour before everyone else arrives." Tonks murmured as the others fell into easy conversation.

"We should talk to James and Lily, right?" Remus said and Tonks nodded so they moved over to where James was sat, "Can we talk to you? Both of you." Remus added, looking at Lily who nodded and sat down next to them. Remus cast a quick silencing charm around them all, so that the boys couldn't eavesdrop like Harry was already trying to do.

"Look, we never meant to lie to you, we were honestly just trying to protect the boys from having to deal with all… this." Tonks started. "But now you know we can talk about it right? Sort it so everyone's okay."

"I just… I feel like I'm being pushed away… Like I'm not part of my own son's life anymore." Lily said quietly, "Like you two have taken over."

Remus bit at his lip, "That was really not what we wanted Lils… It's difficult because we were all Harry had left for a while and it's hard sometimes to remember that there are other people around now to take care of him."

James nodded, "And we… I know that." He said quietly, "Well, kinda."

Lily smiled gently too, "I…Maybe we need to sort everything, you need to tell us all about Harry, the Harry you know. The stuff he does, any issues. Then we can come to an arrangement or something."

Tonks nodded, "Umm, we should probably talk to Harry though. Maybe he'll want to tell you about his life."

James agreed, "Yeah. So… You talk to Harry and then we can all sit down and talk?" He asked, looking up as the door opened and Molly Weasley walked in, sending Remus a filthy look. "You should probably go and talk to them now." James added, "We'll discuss Harry properly once you've talked to him."

Tonks pulled a face, "Can't we stay and talk to you?" She whined as the rest of the older Weasley's walked in. Remus chuckled awkwardly and took his girlfriend's hand, pulling her away.

James and Lily looked at each other for a while before Lily sighed, "I'm sorry I threatened to not let you see Harry." She said.

"Geez Lils, I get it, I do. Anyone would have done the same." James sighed, "I… I sometimes think that I shouldn't be near Harry but… He seems to want me around Lily."

"Of course he does! You're an amazing father apart from… That. I just wish… I feel like I should have known, should have seen it sooner… I could have got you help and then…" Lily trailed off, "Christ this is difficult!"

"I'm sorry." James whispered.

Lily nodded, "I know, I know you are but… Maybe I was rash when I said I wanted a divorce, maybe we should work through this… You know, for Harry."

James looked away, across the room to where Sirius was sat chatting to Harry and Ron, "I don't think so Lil… Let's face it, we had our problems before all this… We've even talked about splitting up countless times. This is for the best. Harry's adjusted to the idea already and…" He bit at his lip, "We can be friends yeah? Or at least civil."

Lily stared at her, soon to be ex, husband before giving a small nod, tears in her eyes, "Yeah." She whispered, "We can be friends. So… Tell me about this anger management stuff…"

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**


	19. Love and other drugs

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Love and other drugs.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

"Not since him and Hermione wandered off last night." Seamus replied, waggling his eyebrows and grinning. Harry grinned back, looked like Ron and Hermione were back on.

"Right, well I'm going to breakfast." Harry said, "See you guys later." He added as he stuffed the marauders map into his pocket. Once outside, Harry opened up the map and glanced across it, finding Ron's dot a few corridors away, heading towards him. Hermione's dot was nowhere to be seen and Harry realized she must be in the room of requirement. Harry put the map away and headed off to get Ron,

The teenager was walking slowly along the corridor, dragging his feet and looking out of windows, he looked up as Harry walked over, "Alright." Ron grunted.

"Didn't see you in the dorm last night." Harry commented lightly, a small grin on his face as he waited for Ron to laugh and announce that he and Hermione were dating again.

"Nope." Ron muttered.

"So are you and 'Mione back together?" Harry asked with a frown, wondering why Ron didn't seem happy.

Ron gave a small sigh and kicked his foot against the wall, "Nope."

"But you slept together?" Harry clarified.

"Yup."

Harry frowned, "Oh." He muttered.

"I… I'm not ready to get back together just yet." Ron said, scowling out of the window.

"Right… But you slept with her, wont that send mixed signals?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron turned and gave him a filthy look before looking back out of the window, "No. We talked, I told her we couldn't get back together yet. She's fine with it." He snapped before turning and walking off, down the corridor.

Harry pulled a face and sighed, following his brother. "We can talk about it if you want?" Harry offered.

"Nope."

"Oh… Okay." Harry muttered, suddenly feeling like he was being pushed away.

Ron turned to look at his brother, sighing slightly, "Not now Har, I just… I can't. It's not because of you I just… Need to figure this one out myself. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry said, giving a small nod.

Ron gave a weak smile, "Want to talk about Severus?" He asked quietly as they approached the great hall.

Harry shrugged, "Not much to tell… He wouldn't even…" Harry trailed off as Remus approached them, "We're fine." He told the man before he could even open his mouth.

Remus chuckled, "Guess you're sick of that question." He smiled, "Listen Harry, Me and Dora are going to see your parents in a minute, for us to figure everything out we need to tell them all about you, and your… issues. We were wondering if you'd like to do it yourself?"

"No! No… I get you need to tell them, not that I really want you to… But I can't do it, I'd rather you did." Harry mumbled.

Remus nodded although he looked a bit disappointed, "Okay. You know you guys can talk to us, right? Nothings changed. We're still here for you." He said, looking specifically at Ron who'd been rather avoiding him.

Ron smiled slightly, "Yeah." He mumbled, moving away, "Thanks… Dad."

"We should go and eat." Harry added, he moved as if to give Remus a hug and then stopped as a crowd of students came around the corner, "We'll come and see you later." He added quickly.

"Okay." Remus nodded, touching both boys briefly on the shoulder before heading off.

Ron and Harry moved into the Great Hall, sitting at the far end of the table, away from everyone else. "What were you saying 'bout Severus?" Ron asked as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Well you know when he left the meeting quickly yesterday? I haven't seen him since, he didn't answer the door when I knocked last night." Harry mumbled, scowling at the basket of toast.

Ron frowned, "Maybe he wasn't there." Harry simply gave him a look before angrily stabbing a fried egg, "Try again after breakfast." Ron said.

"So he can ignore me again?" Harry snapped.

"Worth trying mate." Ron said, shrugging slightly.

"I guess." Harry mumbled in reply.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"So what you're saying is that Harry, my little boy, is deliberately hurting himself? Deliberately cutting his arms so he can feel the pain?" Lily asked, a growing look of horror dawning on her face.

"Not anymore. He hasn't done it in quite a while!" Tonks rushed to say, "And he is a lot happier now, being here with you, having a second chance, it's really helped him."

James let out a deep breath and stood up, stretching his arms before moving towards the window, "And the alcohol issue?" He asked quietly as he stared out across the grounds, towards Hagrid's hut.

Remus gave a small sigh, "That's the thing we really worry about." He admitted.

"That's why you told us that we should keep an eye on Harry after McGonagall found that booze in his trunk!" Lily realized.

Remus nodded, "We just try to get him to talk to us, to know we wont get angry. We didn't see how punishing him for it would -"

"No! No, If he has a problem then we can't punish him for it!" James agreed, almost angrily. "We have to help him."

"Then again…" Tonks cut in, "Harry smokes cigarettes and we punish him for that."

Lily frowned slightly, "Punish…"

"We knew nothing about raising kids." Remus interrupted, looking up at James who watched him strangely, "I was pretty content with just being the Uncle figure, but pretty quickly it became obvious that Ron and Harry needed more than that. They needed more than someone to just talk to. They needed guidance and consequences. And we were the only people who could give them that. But like I said… We knew nothing about raising kids, especially teenagers. So I went with the conversations the two of you had had when you were first discussing having children, I went with what your dad had taught me about teenagers." Remus finished and James looked at him properly, their eyes connecting.

"And when we got here we realized that our way of treating Harry, the rewards, the consequences for stuff… It was almost identical to how you raised him here." Tonks chipped in.

Lily nodded slowly, "Right…" She and James exchanged looks, "We've been talking." Lily said, "And we think that if there's something about Harry, say one of his teachers has an issue and writes to us or if he does something really bad then… We decided we should talk about it, the four of us get together and discuss it before we decide on what to do and how to approach Harry."

Remus and Tonks looked at each other before both nodding, "That sounds like the best option." Remus murmured.

James cleared his throat, "Also, I know it's forward planning but we've been discussing Christmas, now although Lily and I are separating we have decided to spend Christmas at the manor, for Harry's sake, we're also inviting Sirius and… Well we thought perhaps you would like to join us? And Ron, if you sort something out for his Christmas." James paused and winced as Lily jabbed him in the ribs, "Oh yeah… And… And Snape. He seems different to the Snape we know and so… Well he means a lot to Harry so… Snape too."

Tonks grinned, "That would be fantastic, and I'm sure Severus would love to come, however Hermione's parents are away over Christmas, she told them she was staying at a friend's but was planning on going to Sev's -"

"Well of course she can come too." Lily interrupted. "Now we need to talk about now, because as much as I want to avoid the subject I need to know more about Harry's self-harm… And the smoking."

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Harry continued to knock on the door, nearly falling through it as it was yanked open, "What?" Severus snapped.

"I… I…" Harry trailed off, tears springing to his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to check if you were okay!" Harry burst out, "But obviously I shouldn't have bothered!"

Severus sighed, "Come on, you better come in." He muttered, moving out of the way, Harry frowned slightly before following the man into his rooms and perching on the sofa as Severus closed the door.

"I thought… I thought you were going to die." Harry whispered.

"I'm fine." Severus murmured in reply, hovering awkwardly next to the fireplace.

Harry watched him carefully, "You're different." He muttered.

"Everything's different." Severus replied, almost bitterly and Harry frowned even more.

"Sev…" He started, "Just because people know where we're from doesn't mean anythings different. Nothings gonna change." He said and scowled slightly when Severus snorted.

"I'd forgotten how young you are." The man murmured. "Everything has changed now Harry. You'd have to be stupid not to notice that."

Harry looked down at the floor, "I know that I just meant… My mum and dad knowing, and the Weasley's knowing… it doesn't change how we see you. You mean everything to us Sev, to me… Having my parents able to understand me doesn't change that." He said quietly. "I love you."

"You're just a boy." Severus whispered.

"Oh great! We're back to this again!" Harry snapped, suddenly angry. "It didn't seem to matter to you last week that I was just a boy!" He spat.

Severus sighed, "Well it should have." He murmured.

"Sev… I love you! And I know you love me, what's changed?"

"Everything. I can't do this anymore Harry."

"No! No don't… Don't you dare break up with me! I need you!" Harry pleaded, unable to stop the tears streaking down his cheeks.

Severus looked away, "I'm sorry…"

Harry shook his head desperately, "No! No you can't! If you do then… Then I'll tell! I'll tell everyone what we've been doing!" He yelled.

Severus looked up in surprise, his eyes looking almost disappointed, "Now you're just proving that you're too young for an adult relationship." He said finally.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, "I hate you!" He hissed, standing up and running from the room, shoving past Severus as he did so Severus stared after him and, only after the door had slammed shut did he let the tears fall from his own eyes.

He jumped as his floo went off and Albus stepped through it, the elderly man sighed when he saw Severus' tears, "You have spoken to Harry I presume?" He murmured gently.

"Don't worry, it's done." Severus hissed.

"It is for the best Severus, he is just a boy and you are his Professor. You are rather lucky that it was I who figured it out."

"Why didn't you just hand me over to the Ministry?" Severus muttered.

Albus sighed, "You are a good man Severus, I have no doubt that you care for Harry greatly, however I cannot condone such a relationship. If I hear anything about it starting up again then I'm afraid I would have to report you. You would leave me no choice. For now however, as you have chosen the right path, I am willing to forget all about it."

Severus nodded, quickly wiping at his eyes, "I…"

"Now." Albus interrupted, "I need you to come with me, I have a meeting with my other helper within the Death Eaters and I would like you to meet him."

"Of course." Severus murmured, moving to follow Albus through the floo.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

James gave a small smile and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' lips, "Oh, I nearly forgot, I'm meant to invite you over for Christmas." He said, resting his head against Sirius'.

"Who asked?" Sirius asked, suddenly tense.

James chuckled, "Lily, she's spending Christmas at the manor for Harry's sake, but in a different room, don't worry. Remus and Tonks are coming too, plus maybe Ron, Hermione and Snape."

Sirius nodded, relaxing slightly, "Sounds great." He murmured, pressing his lips to James'. They kissed slowly at first, tongues exploring each others mouths as their hands moved, touching and pulling at the fabric of their shirts. "Are we okay Jay? Is this… Okay?" Sirius asked, pulling away and breathing hard.

James moved his hand to touch his lover's cheek, "This is perfect." He whispered, "But… I want it to be special, for just us. At least for now Siri… Harry's going through so much and Lily… I don't want to upset her." He muttered.

Sirius nodded, "I understand, I really do." He promised, kissing James again.

"Siri…" James said, pulling back, "You know the other night? When we slept together? Well… I noticed you had… All these scars, where did they come from?"

Sirius tensed, "It doesn't matter Jay, they're just scars, they're in the past." He said, trying to kiss James again.

"But Si…"

"Please Jay! Leave it!" Sirius pleaded, kissing James hard, James sighed into the kiss but responded, moving his hands to hold Sirius' upper arms, stroking them gently.

Then the door burst open and they didn't have enough time to part before they heard Harry's strangled, "What the hell?" And the teenager turned and fled.

"Fuck! Fuck!" James breathed running his hands through his hair, "I have to go find him! I have to -"

"Go." Sirius interrupted, pushing James in the direction of the door.

James paused in the doorway and looked back at his friend, "I love you." He whispered before racing off after Harry. Sirius sighed to himself and sat down on the sofa, pulling a cushion onto his lap and hugging it, a soft smile crossing his face as James' words sank in.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	20. Strategies for coping

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Strategies for coping...**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

James looked around desperately, wondering where on earth Harry had gone. "Ron!" He yelled out, spotting the red head in the corridor.

"What's up Mr- Professor?" Ron asked, correcting himself at the last minute and moving away from Dean and Seamus.

"I… Harry and I had an issue, he ran off… Any idea where he might have gone? I used to know this sort of thing but…" James trailed off as Ron chuckled and looked at him strangely.

"Look, Mr P. You really don't get it do you? Harry's still Harry, he still likes the same things, reads the same books and goes to the same places when he's sad or annoyed…" Ron smiled.

James frowned slightly, "Quidditch pitch." He muttered.

"Quidditch pitch." Ron agreed with a grin, watching as James sped away.

Sure enough Harry was sat in the top stand of the Quidditch pitch, the Gryffindor corner of course, "Go away." He scowled as James approached, "Go away!"

"Harry… Please, just let me explain." James asked, sitting next to his son who scowled at him before looking away, across the Quidditch pitch.

"Explain what? That suddenly you're gay and shagging my godfather?" Harry spat.

James sighed, "I've been bisexual, or at least known that I'm bisexual, since I was fourteen. When I got together with Lily it stopped mattering, she was the only person I loved. I never told you because, well it just wasn't important. But since your mother and I have been having problems I've been turning to Sirius for guidance… I truly care about him Harry but if… If it's too much for you to cope with then…"

"Then you'll break up with him?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I will. It will hurt me a bit but I do understand if you feel -"

"No, whatever. Carry on shagging away."

"Harry." James said, gritting his teeth.

Harry scowled even more, "So how long have you been together then?" He asked, "And does mum know?"

"Since the night I found out about your time travel… And no, she doesn't. We were going to keep it quiet, just between ourselves because there is so much going on right now. We were going to tell you Harry, just not right now." James said, "And, obviously now you know, we'll let other people know too."

"Do you love him?" Harry asked angrily.

"Yes." James smiled, unable to help himself.

"Dunno why you bother. Love's stupid." Harry muttered, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one, staring at James defiantly. The man raised a slight eyebrow and cast a bubble charm into Harry's mouth, Harry gagged instantly as his mouth filled with the foul tasting soap bubbles. "Urch!" He yelped as they slowly vanished, along with his cigarettes, "What the hell?"

"However angry you may be with me at this moment you are still my son and I expect you to behave properly." James said, earning himself another scowl.

"Gonna punch me?" Harry spat..

James gritted his teeth, "I need to go and speak to Sirius now, you can come with me if you'd like." He said quietly, trying not to lose his temper.

"No thanks."

"Harry… I love you, a lot. Whatever you may think." James said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment before standing up and moving away, heading down the stands.

Harry scowled at the floor, "Whatever." He muttered to himself, swiping at his eyes.

"I'll come and talk to you later." James called back up the stairs.

"If you want." Harry yelled back moodily making James sigh again.

James wasn't surprised to find Sirius leaning against the gates to the Quidditch pitch; the man looked up and smiled as James approached, "Everything okay?" He asked.

"I have no idea." James whispered. "Harry's so… So confusing." He added.

"Oh?" Sirius frowned.

James shrugged, "He seems to kind of accept us but it's hard to tell. He said that love sucks…" James added.

"Well he's only young and hasn't exactly had the best time of it." Sirius said, "So… What now?"

"Now… Well I suppose we have to tell Lily… And everyone else." James muttered, not looking too thrilled, "I… Part of me wants them to know and the rest of me just can't find the energy to deal with it all… Lily's not going to be thrilled and Remus… Well Remus…"

Sirius looked confused, "Remmie'll be fine." He said.

"No, he wont. I told him I… I told him I cared for you and he was really worried I'd hurt you… Maybe he's right Siri…"

"No! No he is not!" Sirius snapped, "Bloody Remus!" He added under his breathe, looking up in surprise as Harry walked down the steps, "Harry…" He breathed.

The teenager scowled at him, "Professor Black." He muttered, shoving past the men.

James sighed, "Give him some time." Sirius whispered gently, stroking the man's arm, "Just give him some time."

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

James and Sirius walked down the corridor, stopping short when they found Ron sat on a deserted staircase, tears in his eyes. "Ron?" James asked, going to stand next to the teenager.

"They hate me." Ron whispered.

"Your family? Of course they don't! They're just in shock, come on, let's get you to Remus." James said, helping Ron up and leading him down the corridor.

Remus seemed surprised to see them but said nothing, instead simply wrapping his arms around Ron the second he saw the boy's tears, "Come on, let's get a drink." He murmured, leading him to the kitchen. Sirius and James exchanged looks, wondering if they should stay or leave, they ended up standing by the door awkwardly, listening to the soft murmur of Remus' voice as he soothed Ron. It was about twenty minutes before the two left the kitchen, Remus seemed pleased that James and Sirius were still there,

"You alright kid?" James asked Ron.

"Yeah thanks… Sorry about…" Ron trailed off, shrugging slightly.

"Don't ever apologise for being upset." James admonished lightly.

Ron flushed, "Did you find Harry?" He asked, changing the subject and getting a look of confusion off Remus.

"Yeah… Not sure it did much good mind." James muttered as they all sat down.

Ron gave a small smile, "Whatever the problem is, however upset or whatever Harry is, he'll be glad you went after him, glad you found him." He said, sipping at the drink he had, "And… Well he's got some other stuff going on right now. So if he seems distant don't take it personally."

"Merlin you're grown up these days." James muttered and Ron laughed.

"I should probably go and finish my essay." The red head said quietly.

"You sure?" Remus checked.

"Yeah, well it needs doing and… It'll take my mind off stuff."

Remus nodded, "Okay, we will sort it Ron, I promise."

"Yeah… Well…" Ron trailed off, "See you later." He mumbled, moving to the door and giving them an awkward wave before leaving.

Ron headed up to the dorms, not surprised to find Harry up there. "Alright Ron?" He heard Dean call from the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah man, not bad." Ron nodded.

Dean smiled and moved over to him, picking up his jacket on the way, "I've got a study group. Harry seems a little down, I was gonna stay with him but since you're here I'll get going."

"Sure, thanks Dean, you're a good friend, Harry's lucky to have you. So am I." Ron smiled.

"Careful." Dean chuckled, "You'll make me big headed." He said before patting Ron on the arm and leaving the dorm.

Ron moved over to sit next to Harry and was about to ask if his brother was okay when Harry surprised him by getting in there first. "What?" Ron frowned.

"Are you okay?" Harry repeated, "You look pretty down." He added.

"Oh… Umm… I tried talking to Ginny, she totally blanked me. It kinda upset me, but I bumped into your dad in the corridor and he took me to dad so it's all okay now. Well it's not okay but… I feel better about it." Ron nodded before adding, "He took me to Remus, not Arthur. Merlin, all these dads are getting confusing! Think I may start calling them all by their first names unless I'm talking to them personally."

"Makes sense." Harry nodded, he'd had difficulty whilst talking to Sirius, trying to tell him about something his dad had done and just confusing the poor man who had no idea if they were talking about James or Remus.

"Did… Did you find Severus?" Ron asked quietly, sighing inwardly as Harry's whole body slumped.

"He… He's decided I'm too young." Harry whispered, "And I know you agree with him but -"

"God what a bastard!" Ron snapped, interrupting Harry and making the boy look up at him in surprise. "I may not have agreed with what you were doing Harry but… Merlin he's being a jerk! If you're too young now then what the hell about last week? Surely you should have been too young then too?"

"I… I fucked up, Ron." Harry whispered.

"No! This isn't your fault." Ron insisted angrily.

"No but… When he said it was over I freaked out, said I'd tell everyone… I'm such an idiot." Harry muttered.

Ron pulled him into a loose hug, "You were upset, we all say stupid things when we're upset." He murmured, "Maybe… Maybe Voldemort finding out about everything freaked Severus out, maybe he's worried that people will discover other things, like your relationship… Perhaps he just needs a little space."

"You think?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes hopeful.

"Yeah… It makes sense." Ron smiled, hoping he was right for Harry's sake, the thought of Harry and Sev together made him feel a bit sick but it was getting obvious that Harry needed Sev to keep him from totally breaking down.

"Thanks Ron." Harry whispered, moving away and pulling his cigarettes out of his chest of drawers, lighting one and handing the packet to Ron.

"Saw James earlier." Ron remarked as he twirled a cigarette between his fingers.

"Oh." Harry muttered.

"He was looking for you, but he didn't think he knew where to go. I had to remind him that you're still you, you haven't changed and that you still hide in the same places." Ron chuckled, earning himself a small smile off Harry. "Then I saw him later on, when he took me to see Remus, he seemed a bit bummed out, like your chat hadn't gone too well…" Ron pushed.

Harry scowled, "He's fucking Sirius." He muttered.

"What? Bloody hell! I did not see that coming." Ron let out a deep breathe and ran his hand over his face before finally lighting his cigarette, "Shit… Are you, are you okay?"

"Dunno." Harry muttered, "I mean… I'd kinda hoped him and my mum would get back together." He whispered, "That's stupid isn't it?"

"No, that's normal." Ron said gently, "Do you… Do you know how long James and Sirius have been…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Not long, only since they found out about the time travel. It's just, it's weird Ron, my dad seeing someone else, seeing a bloke! And they were going to hide it from me, he admitted that much… I am so sick of people fucking about and lying and… Argh!" Harry let out a frustrated growl and took a long drag on his cigarette. "We should have a party." He said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Cause I dunno about you but I know I could do with the distraction."

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

"That's the third guy he's kissed in the past half hour." Ron turned to find Hermione stood next to him, watching Harry with a worried expression.

Ron bit at his lip, "He's been seeing someone, they broke it off today and he's pretty gutted."

"Ah." The girl nodded, "Who?"

"Dunno, he wouldn't say." Ron lied, grabbing a bottle of firewhisky off the table, "Anyway, he'll be fine, he just needs some space to distract himself for a while." Ron shrugged before moving away, towards Dean, the hurt look on Hermione's face made him feel almost powerful and he winkled his nose, when had he become such an ass?

"You guys back together?" Dean asked him with a frown.

"Nah mate." Ron muttered, swigging at his drink.

"Well I think you made the right decision." Lavender smirked from where she was stood, "You're young and need to have some fun, and you shouldn't be tied down." She said, brushing her fingers over Ron's before grinning at him, Ron smiled back, unable to help himself and ignored the eye roll Dean sent him.

"Ronnie!" Harry grinned, wandering over and slinging an arm over Ron's shoulder.

"Who's your friend?" Neville asked with a smirk, glancing at the poor guy Harry had just stopped kissing and walked away from without a word.

"How the fuck should I know?" Harry asked with a grin, "And I really don't care either."

"Whore." Dean laughed, but his tone of voice was gently teasing and not cruel.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Ron asked quietly as Harry grabbed an Alco-pop off the table.

Harry laughed, "Chill out Ron, what's a party for if not to get smashed?" He grinned earning a few cheers off Dean and Nev. Ron gave a small frown but managed a smile as Lavender pressed up against him as she leant over to grab a drink.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	21. Seems to be working for me

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**"Seems to be working for me." **_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"Jay?"

"Hmm?" James smiled, shoving some more papers into his briefcase.

"I kissed Rem." Sirius whispered.

James' head shot up, "What? When?"

"Before you and I got together. I kissed him three times actually… First was on the train at the start of the year."

James frowned and sank down onto the sofa, "What? But…"

"I don't know… It just kind of happened, I feel bad about it, of course I feel bad about it, he's seeing Dora! I was just confused about a lot of stuff and he was there and…"

James gave a curt nod, his lips pursed, "Just kissing?"

"Yeah… Well… We've had our hands in each others trousers but not… Not in underpants so…" Sirius traled off, watching James worriedly, "I'm sorry, I was taking out all my frustrations and feelings for you on Rem…"

"And what was he doing?" James asked bitterly.

Sirius shrugged, "Guess he just missed cock." He said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

It didn't work, James' expression grew darker, "Didn't even know he liked men." He said angrily.

"I…" Sirius sighed, "Look Jay, it meant nothing, to either of us." He pleaded, moving and taking James' hands, "You are the only one I want."

"Is that why he reacted so badly when I told him I loved you? Because he was jealous?"

"No! Don't be bloody daft… Wait, you told him you loved me? I thought you'd just said you fancied me… Is that why you stayed away from me for so long? Because of what Remus said?"

James flushed slightly, "He has a point Siri, I've already hurt you a ton… Maybe he's right."

"Say that again and I'll hit you." Sirius growled angrily.

"He's gonna be so pissed with me Siri." James whispered, suddenly looking scared and Sirius frowned, it wasn't like James to be scared of Remus.

"I'll deal with Remus." He said moodily, "In fact we should go and tell him now… Before Harry does."

"But…"

"Come on Jay." Sirius sighed, kissing his lover lightly before pulling him to his feet, "Come on."

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Harry gave a small as he woke up, wincing as he saw the naked body beside him, Who the hell was that? Harry moved off the bed and looked around the room, just another Gryffindor dorm room, he quickly grabbed his boxers off the floor, followed by his jeans and pulled them on. The naked boy in the bed turned over and his eyes opened, Harry instantly recognized him as the seventh year Samuel Gheti, "You going?" Samuel mumbled, moving his hand to his head.

"Yeah… Look… Umm…"

"One time thing, I get it." Samuel nodded, "We already agreed last night." He added.

Harry nodded, "Okay, I kinda forgot that." He said, getting a chuckle off the other boy, "Know where my shirt is?"

"We ripped it." Sam said with a cheeky grin, "Just take one of mine." He added, "See you 'round Potter." He said, closing his eyes and rolling back over, dragging the duvet with him to cover his bare arse. Harry looked at Sam's chest of drawers but thought it would be too weird to borrow the guy's shirt and so instead just headed straight back to his own dorm, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Everyone was asleep when he reached the dorm, apart from Ron who was missing, and Harry cast a quick spell to see what the time was, it was only seven so he sighed and rummaged in his drawers to find a hangover potion before taking it and flopping down onto his bed.

"Is this really the best way to get over him?" Ron asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"Seems to be working for me." Harry replied, dragging his duvet over himself, over his head so that he didn't have to see, or speak, to his brother.

Ron sighed and quickly got dressed, heading down to the Great Hall to grab an early breakfast, maybe he could get some homework done before classes started too. He had just bitten into an apple when he felt someone sit down next to him and looked up, his eyes widening when he saw that it was Fred, George sat down on his other side. "So little bro… Where you come from…"

"I come from here too!" Ron sighed, "I'm still me, I just have… I have both sets of memories." He mumbled.

"Yeah right… Okay. Well whatever, but there, that other place, we're dead?" George asked and Ron nodded.

"And Mum, Dad, Gin, Bill, Charlie… Percy?" Fred questioned.

Ron nodded again, "Yeah…"

"Everyone." George breathed, his eyes shining with tears, "And you… You changed the past?"

"To save us?" Fred queried.

"Yeah… To get you back." Ron mumbled, swiping at his eyes and shoving his plate away as he remembered his brothers' dead bodies. "I… I needed you guys." He added; his voice breaking. "I still do."

Fred nodded, "Right."

"That's what we thought." George added as they both stood up.

"Don't worry kid, we'll sort this." Fred smiled, he tussled Ron's hair almost lovingly before turning and leaving the hall with George.

Ron watched them go, wondering what on earth they were doing, shrugging to himself he turned back to his apple, wincing as someone else sat next to him, could he not eat his breakfast in peace? Ron looked up to find Tonks sat there, watching him closely, "How are you doing?" The woman asked quietly, "Remus mentioned that you'd had difficulties with your family…"

"Hmm." Ron shrugged, "But Fred and George are still talking to me, and they just said that they'd sort it so…"

Tonks nodded, "Okay… Well, Look we understand that this is difficult for you, and you can come and talk to us but… Well we also understand if you don't want to." She murmured.

"Hmm." Ron mumbled again.

"And… Well here the adoption never happened, which means that technically, legally, we have no say in your life." Tonks said quietly, "We've managed to reach an agreement with Harry's parents but yours aren't so… Well at the moment it seems that they are incredibly angry with Remus and I and… If, when… When they accept that you are you, accept you into the family they may tell you that they wish you to stay away from us… We just want you to know that we do understand, and we love you regardless of any decisions you make. They are your family, we went through a lot to get them back and… Well Remus and I understand."

Ron looked at her blankly before shrugging slightly, "I don't know what I want to do." He admitted, finally voicing the fact that he might be willing to give up Remus and Tonks if it meant he got to keep his birth family.

Tonks nodded sadly, "Like I said, we understand and we love you whatever. And you can talk to us, whenever you want."

"Sure." Ron muttered.

"Right, now I need to ask you a question, and I really need an honest answer… Did Harry drink last night?"

Ron frowned, "Yeah." He nodded, "We all did, had a party." He added defiantly and earning a slight scowl.

"How much did he drink?" Tonks asked worriedly.

Ron shrugged, "Not sure, he was pretty out of it but I've seen him worse. He went off with some guy before I really had a chance to check." He said, frowning as he realized that he'd probably told Tonks too much, "Why?" He asked suddenly.

Tonks bit at her lip, "We're just a little worried that he's using alcohol as an escape route." She admitted, "Your fa- Remus put a spell so that he could tell if Harry had been drinking but last night Rem was busy with Order stuff. By the time Rem was able to contact me the spell said that Harry was asleep."

"Right…" Ron frowned some more, wondering how he'd managed to miss all of this, Harry was an alcoholic now? "He should be down soon." Ron added, shoving some toast in his mouth.

Tonks gave a small sigh, aware she was losing the boy but not entirely sure what to do about it. "I should get going, I have a meeting. If you need anything… Anything at all, just use the mirror. Promise me."

"Fine, whatever." Ron mumbled, watching as Tonks closed her eyes briefly before standing up and almost running from the hall. Ron sighed, knowing he was being a prat but somehow not able to stop himself. He knew that what Tonks had said was right, there was a big possibility that his family would make him choose between them and Remus and Tonks, and as much as Ron wanted to say that he'd stick by his adoptive parents he knew that wasn't the case. He'd spent too long, too much, trying to get his birth family back, it had hurt so bad to lose them and he was still having nightmares about their deaths in the first timeline, he couldn't lose them again over this.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"Remus… We need to tell you something." Sirius murmured.

Remus frowned, "What?" He asked suspiciously, putting the mugs of tea down on the table before sitting down.

James bit at his lip, managing a small smile when Sirius took his hand, the smile vanished as Remus' eyes narrowed, "James and I are together. We're in love." Sirius said defiantly.

Remus' eyes narrowed even more, "Oh." He said pointedly, "Right." His eyes were on James who winced slightly.

Sirius scowled, "Jay babe, haven't you got an early class?" He asked, knowing it was true, after all he had planned the talk so that he could talk to Remus privately after telling him what was going on.

"Oh shit, yes. Umm… I should get going. I'll see you later."

"You will." Remus confirmed and James flinched, squeezing Sirius' hand quickly before leaving.

Sirius and Remus watched each other carefully, "I get that you worry about me, and honestly it's kind of sweet, but if you tell James to stay away from me again then I will hex your balls off." Sirius said calmly.

Remus simply looked at him, not a hint of guilt on his face, "You know that this is going to end badly." He said quietly.

Sirius scowled, his handsome face twisting bitterly, "I love him and I trust him, with my life… With my heart."

Remus gave an almost groan, "For fuck's sake Sirius! He is going to hurt you!"

"No, no he won't." Sirius replied calmly.

"Right! Fine, you believe that, I'll be here to pick up the pieces when your heart gets broken, as per fucking usual!" Remus snapped, knowing he was probably being too harsh on James but… Well fuck the guy had had twenty years to fall for Sirius! Why now? What was going on in his thick skull? Sirius raised a slight eyebrow at Remus' exclamation and Remus winced, suddenly remembering that Sirius was a Black, he probably knew plenty of spells that could curse Remus to hell and back. Sirius however simply smiled softly "You know I told James about our… Kisses." He said gently, "he thought that perhaps you'd warned him off because you were…Well…" Sirius trailed off with a shrug.

"Jealous?" Remus offered, "Well he;s wrong." He added angrily, "I just… I worry about you Pads, even more now that I know about the self harm."

Sirius sighed, "That's not an issue now, I don't even contemplate it when I'm with Jay." He mumbled, back to being his old self and not the slightly scary man that had threatened Remus not five minutes ago.

"And what about when he hurts you?" Remus asked again.

"I trust him." Was all Sirius said, his voice soft and full of hope. "Harry knows." He said quietly after a moment, "He walked in on us kissing… I think, well we think, he's taking it okay, as okay as can be expected anyway. He's angry though, and not just at us."

Remus nodded slowly, "Harry spends a lot of his time being angry." He said, "Guess it's natural when he had to grow up the way he did. He was drinking last night…" He added quietly.

"Oh fuck, do you think it was because of me and Jay?" Sirius whispered, guilt clouding everything.

"I think it's been a long week." Remus said carefully, "Dora's gone to see what she can figure out but I'm sure it's probably down to Sev being injured and having to deal with everyone finding out about everything… Perhaps you and James being together played a part but I doubt it was his entire reason Sirius, you mustn't think like that when it comes to Harry, you mustn't blame yourself for it because if you do then you're stuck, it is so much more difficult to help him when you are feeling sorry for yourself." Remus said.

Sirius gave a tiny nod, "Did you tell Jay about the drinking?" He asked before realizing that Reus wouldn't have had a chance, James had been with Sirius all morning.

"I will later." Remus replied, "We wanted to see exactly what was going on first." They both looked up as Tonks walked in, she moved over to Remus and kissed him gently before nuzzling into his neck, "Did you talk to Harry?" He asked gently, threading his fingers through hers.

"Nope, saw Ron though, he reckons that Harry didn't drink much, it was just a party and he was fitting in that's all, and then he went off with some boy before he got really drunk anyway. I believe him."

Remus nodded, "So what's up? You seem… Distant." He murmured, kissing her head and suddenly Sirius felt as if he were intruding.

"We're losing him Rem." Tonks whispered, tears springing to her eyes as Remus held her tight, "We're losing Ronnie."

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Please review, virtual Sirius kisses if you do!**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_


	22. Family

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

**Family.**

_**.**_

"Ron, can I have a word?" Ron looked up at Arthur and frowned slightly but nodded, rising from his seat and following the man out of the library. Arthur led his son to an empty classroom where Molly, Bill and Charlie were already sat. Oh crap, they were going to kick him out of the family, Ron thought, wringing his hands worriedly. "We're sorry." Molly whispered, standing up and hugging her son.

"Huh?"

"For pushing you away these past few days, since finding out the truth… It was just a surprise for all of us and we were angry that you'd lied to us and upset at hearing how dreadful the world you came from is."

"I come from here too! I'm still me. I just have both sets of memories." Ron said quickly, wanting to get that point across.

Arthur nodded, "We know son." He said gently, sitting down next to his wife.

Ron sat down too, opposite his family. "You've been through so much Ron, and it's kind of difficult for us to figure it all out… To know how to treat you."

"Like normal. Please." Ron said quietly,

"We're your family Ron, and we'd like to keep it that way."

Ron frowned, "What do you mean?"

Charlie looked at his little brother, "Well it was understandable that, when we weren't around, you found another family. But now we're here…" He trailed off and Ron stared at him, glancing around the room quickly, Molly looked calm but Arthur seemed stressed. Bill looked incredibly awkward, like he didn't want to be there and didn't agree with what was being said, "Well you don't need them now."

"What? Harry's been my friend for ages! I'm not just going to stop…" Ron trailed off, "And Mu- Remus and Tonks, they've been there when no-one else was." He whispered, "Are you asking me to just forget them?"

"No, of course not!" Molly said quickly, "It's just that, since you arrived here, they've still been acting as parents right?"

"Well yeah…"

Arthur nodded, "We're your parents Ron, your only parents."

Ron gave a small nod, "You want me to stop being their son? Stop them parenting me. Because I can do that, you'll probably have to talk to them though…"

"You're willing to give them up that easily?" Bill asked, sounding annoyed and getting a warning scowl off his father.

"As parents." Ron mumbled, trying to push away the feelings of guilt.

Molly cleared her throat, "Well actually Ronald we think it might be better if you spend less time with them anyway, you associate them with bad memories of the war and it might be good for you to… Well, get away from all that for a while."

Ron blinked, so basically they were wanting him to forget about Remus and Tonks completely. "What about Harry?" Ron asked, wondering if he looked as sick as he felt.

"Well it might be good for you to find new friends. I'm not saying you shouldn't speak to Harry! But maybe spread your wings a little…" Arthur said quietly.

"Right." Ron mumbled, not noticing Bill's furious expression and Charlie's calming look aimed at his older brother.

Molly smiled at Ron, "It might be nice to have some family time hmm? Maybe hang out with Ginny a bit? Obviously you couldn't do that in the other…" She trailed off as tears sprang to Ron's eyes, "Oh Ronnie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You're not mad at me for lying to you? For not telling you straight away?"

"No son, of course not." Arthur said gently, pulling his youngest son into a loose hug

Charlie grinned, "We love you Ronnie Pons. And hell… You changed time to bring us back! That's just…" He trailed off, wincing as Ron began to cry quietly. "Shit, I didn't mean…"

"I love you." Ron sobbed out, "I never want you to leave me again." He added, "Please, mummy, daddy…"

"Oh honey." Molly held her child close, stroking his hair as he cried, "We're not going anywhere."

"Please don't die."

Arthur took Ron's hand, "We're here for you Ron, I promise." He murmured, looking up and frowning as Bill stood up suddenly, stalking out of the room. Ron didn't notice, too busy holding his parents close, so unbelievably thankful that he had them here.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"Oh my god! Did you hear about Harry Potter and Michael McFisger?" Severus stopped short, standing by the doorway so that he could hear what the group of Hufflepuff girls were saying more clearly.

"Oh yeah. I also heard that Potter shagged Carmicell the other day." One of them giggled.

"Fuckin' hell, he's a right slag these days." Jenni Evans laughed.

"Fit as fuck though!" One of her friends chipped in and, as the others agreed Severus scowled to himself and moved away, looked like Harry had moved on then, he though bitterly. Severus turned on his heel and stalked down to his rooms, he was pathetic, worthless. At least Harry had figured it out and moved on, protected himself. "Watch out! Are you alright?" Severus looked up, scowling when he realized that the person he had almost walked into was Black, great, just what he needed. "I'm fine!" He snapped, pushing past the man.

"You don't look it."

"What do you want Black?" Severus growled.

"Me? I was just harmlessly walking along the corridor when you almost crashed into me." Sirius said with a grin.

Severus snarled, a happy Sirius Black was not something he wanted to have to deal with right now, "Right well, excuse me."

"Actually Severus…" Sirius trailed off, glancing around, "Why don't we hang out? It's not like there are any lessons either of us need to teach, what with it being the weekend, so…"

Severus stared at the man, "You want us to hang out?" He sneered.

"Well…Yes."

"We're not friends Black, don't try and think otherwise." Growled Severus, walking away.

Sirius scowled after him, "Fine, have it your way." He muttered, ducking into an empty classroom and pulling a two way mirror from his pocket, "Remus Lupin."

It took a few minutes for the man to appear, _"What is it Sirius? What's wrong?"_

"I might be completely wrong here but I bumped into Snape, Severus. He seemed kind of upset, agitated, more than usual. And from what you've told me about him… Well I just thought…"

Remus gave a nod, _"Thanks Siri, I'll go check on him now."_ He said quickly, cutting off the link from the mirrors.

Sirius sighed to himself and shoved his own mirror back in his pocket. Then he left the classroom and headed down the corridor, leaning against the doorway of James' office and grinning at the man who was doing some paperwork. "Alight love?" Asked Sirius gently, walking in and closing the classroom door behind himself.

"Hey Siri. I'm just finishing this paper, then I was gonna come and find you."

"Oh." Sirius smiled, "Got plans for us?"

James glanced up, "Yes, we need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Sirius asked, looking quickly towards the door, suddenly feeling uneasy.

James' eyes drifted to Sirius' upper arms, covered at the moment in a thin blue sweater, "I think you know what." He murmured gently.

"Jay I…"

"Let's go to my rooms, where we won't be disturbed." James said, standing up and putting his quill down, he gave Sirius a quick kiss before opening the door, "I love you, don't forget that." The man added quietly. Sirius let James lead him through the castle, barely noticing everything around him, his mind was a daze as he desperately tried to think of excuses to tell James, but then again… _I love you, don't forget that. _Had James truly meant that? Would he honestly accept this part of Sirius and not freak out and leave. "Here." James murmured, helping Sirius through his portrait and leading the man over to the settee, sitting him down.

"Jamie…"

"Would you like a cup of tea? With sugar?" Sirius stared at his lover before giving a startled nod, anything to delay the conversation. James called a house elf and quickly got two mugs of tea, both with numerous spoonful's of sugar in them, "Last time I asked you about the marks on your arms I let you change the subject and then we got distracted by Harry." James started, "But I really need to know Sirius. Now, I think I do know what they are but… I need you to say it, I need to hear it from you."

"Why?" Sirius mumbled. "I mean… If you already know then…" James simply looked at him and Sirius sighed, "I did them myself."

James nodded, sipping at his tea, "When?"

"Lots of times." Sirius looked away, scowling at the wall.

"Okay, but since when? And when was the last time."

"Since fourth year, and the last time was a few weeks back."

James blinked, "Shit Sirius…" He muttered, sliding his hand onto Sirius' knee and looking at him in horror.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Sirius whispered, "I thought you'd…"

"The past week or so, since finding out about Harry, I've been reading a lot about self-harm and the emotions that come with, and cause it. Also recovery and how to get there so…" James gave a slight sniff, "I'm disgusted that I never noticed you were… I'm sorry." He whispered, "But I can help now Siri."

Sirius looked up at James, "I… I feel so much better when I'm with you." He murmured.

"That's good Siri, I'm so glad about that. But I really think… I think you need to speak to someone." Said James, "Someone professional. Remus and I have already agreed that Harry will if he starts to cut himself again."

"I don't want to Jamie." Sirius whispered, pouting slightly.

"Please Sirius, I'm worried about you and I love you." James said gently, taking Sirius' hands. "And I know you don't like talking about stuff like your parents and growing up but… You need to babe, because you're hurting and I hate it."

Sirius blinked back tears, wondering why he was always so much more emotional with James than with anyone else, "Okay, fine, I'll see someone about it."

"Thank you, thank you so much." James breathed, holding Sirius tightly and pressing soft kisses to the man's face, "I love you."

"I love you too." Replied Sirius.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"How's Sev?"

"Won't tell me what's bugging him, he's determined that he's okay but… Well I think Sirius was right to call me." Remus said gently, sitting down next to Tonks and kissing her gently, "He's sleeping now, with a bunch of cheering potions in his system, so hopefully when he wakes up he'll be happier."

"Good." Tonks smiled, looking up as the door opened. Harry walked in with Ron who looked exhausted. "Everything okay kids?"

"No." Harry muttered, flopping down onto the sofa.

Ron looked away, towards the fireplace, "I'm not meant to be here." He murmured, Remus and Tonks looked up, staring at their son in surprise and slight horror, "My parents think I need to… Spread my wings." Ron said bitterly, "Spend less time with you lot, maybe with people who remind me of happier times, which for some ridiculous reason seems to include Ginny. Guess I should have mentioned that even looking at Ginny makes me feel sick, remembering her dead body and…" Ron trailed off and punched the wall.

"Ron…"

"No, I… I don't want to lose them but… I don't want to lose you lot either." Muttered Ron, "I just… I don't know what to do!"

They all jumped as there was a knock at the door and Harry stood up, moving over to it and opening it slowly, his eyes widening as he saw Bill. "What?"

"Good to see you too Harry." Bill snorted and Harry flushed, aware he'd been a bit rude. He kept the door only as open as it needed to be for him to see Bill, making sure that the man couldn't see into the rooms, "Are Rem- Your mum and dad there? I need to talk to them."

Harry frowned slightly, glancing backwards, Ron had sank to the floor and Remus was giving a small nod, telling Harry to let the man in. "Come on in." Harry shrugged, opening the door further.

"Don't tell them I'm here!" Ron burst out as Bill stepped through the door.

Bill stared at his brother before moving over, kneeling beside him and giving him a hug, "Oh Ronnie." He murmured.

"Please don't tell them! I don't want them mad at me!"

"I won't say anything." Bill promised, a strange look on his face as he glanced up at Remus and Tonks, "Now… Why don't you and Harry go off somewhere, play some chess or something? I need to talk to Remus and Dora."

Ron frowned, "Can't I -"

"Not right now, but I'll tell you everything later, I promise." Bill said gently, squeezing Ron's shoulder.

"Come on Ron." Smiled Harry, "Let's go into my room."

Ron frowned even more but let Bill help him to his feet, "I'll see you later." Bill said softly, watching as the teenagers left the room, then he pulled out his wand and cast a quick silencing charm on the room, "Did Ron tell you what my parents have decided?" He asked, sitting opposite Remus and Tonks.

Tonks gave a small nod, "We don't want to cause trouble." She said quietly.

"I don't think it's good for Ron to be away from you lot." Admitted Bill, "I think that my family are risking losing him completely, and to be honest I'm utterly disgusted with the way they're manipulating Ronald. They are basically telling him that if he doesn't give you lot, his second family, up then they won't talk to him anymore. It's sick." Bill muttered.

Remus sighed, "Poor Ron… I don't know what to do." He admitted quietly.

"Neither do I. But I do know that Ron needs you, and it's shit that he'll have to lie to my parents about it but… Well I'm willing be a false alibi, you know, say he was with me if they ask." Bill gave a small growl, "He shouldn't have to lie about spending time with you but… Well I honestly don't know what the hell is going on with my family right now, they won't listen to a word I say."

"They're probably in shock, I'm sure they'll come around." Tonks said, the two men just stared at her before exchanging looks, not agreeing with what the woman had said.

Remus gave a soft smile, "Thank you Bill, Ron's lucky to have you as his brother."

Bill flushed, scuffing his dragon hide boots against the carpet, "Yeah well…" He trailed off and Tonks laughed. "Shut up Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that!" Tonks whined, scowling at the man who simply chuckled. Remus removed the silencing charm on the room, opening the door to Harry's bedroom and smiling at the boys, telling them what they had discussed. Ron's face lit up and he raced through the door, flinging himself at Bill, "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it kid." Bill smiled gently, hugging Ron tightly.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Sirius laughed and piled some potatoes onto his plate before handing the bowl to Harry, "Thanks." Harry muttered, he didn't look at the man but Sirius grinned anyway, at least Harry was talking to him now.

"Can you pass the carrots please Mr Potter?" Ron asked, thanking James as he did so. Remus smiled as he looked around the table, Sirius and James were sat side by side with Harry at the end of the table, Tonks was next to Remus with Ron at the other end of the table and Bill squeezed in next to James.

"What you grinning about?" Tonks asked quietly, sliding her hand into Remus' under the table.

"Look how lucky we are, only need Sev, Hermione and Lily to make it complete." Remus smiled.

"Well once Siri and James have told Lily about their relationship and she's accepted it…" Pointed out Tonks, "And Sev'll be okay, I think he just needs some time. Family is a struggle for him anyway and having suddenly been handed an even bigger one can't be easy."

Remus nodded, "You're right, and I'm sure Hermione and Ron will figure things out eventually too, they're too close to let their friendship go just because their relationship did." He gave a small smile and looked at Harry, "How long before he accepts Sirius and James do you think?"

"He's already accepted them." Tonks said, "He's just not forgiven them for not telling him straight away." She paused for a moment, watching Remus closely, "Have you accepted them?" She asked finally, her voice low.

Remus blinked, "I… No, but not because of the way you think Dor, you are all I want, I promise… I just, I don't want Siri to get hurt and I don't trust Jay." He muttered, glancing to where the man was trying to start a conversation with Harry.

"So you have no feelings for Sirius?"

"Not in that way no. I promise Dora." Remus said gently, squeezing her hand and smiling when her face lit up, he hadn't realized just how bothered she had been. "We're going to be okay aren't we? I know I messed up…"

Tonks gave a small smile, "We'll be fine Rem, we've been through much worse." She pointed out, wincing slightly as she felt Ron's eyes on them. "Okay kid?"

Ron gave a small nod, looking around the room, "I'm fine, I'm great." He said, laughing as Harry flicked a pea towards him, "What was that for?"

"I asked you if we've got Astronomy Homework!" Harry snorted before pouting, "You ignored me."

"I didn't hear you over the sound of Bill chewing and Mum and Dad being all lovey dovey!" Ron laughed before he and Harry pulled disgusted faces at the thought of Remus and Tonks being lovely, the adults laughed at them, glad that the two could still behave like children.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	23. Children

_**.~*~*~*~*~**_

**Children.**

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

Harry groaned as he saw James walking towards him, "I am really not in the mood for a fatherly chat."

"Pretend you didn't see him. Go down that corridor and hide under the cloak." Seamus said, shoving Harry away.

Harry nodded and turned quickly down the corridor and dragging the cloak over him, a few seconds later James' face appeared almost in front of him. "Hmm… Seen Harry?" James asked Seamus.

"He said he wanted some peace. Didn't say where." Seamus lied easily.

James frowned and continued to stare at the spot where Harry was, "If you see him tell him I need to see him, it's important." He said quietly and Harry knew that his father was aware that Harry was hiding under the cloak but didn't want to mention it because he wasn't sure if Seamus knew about the cloak.

"Wilco." Seamus laughed and Harry saw his dad scowl as Seamus walked off.

"Harry, if you're there then please come and talk to me. If you're not… Well at least no one can see me making a prat out of myself." Harry almost snorted but managed to hold it in and James sighed, glancing around the apparently empty corridor one last time before leaving. Harry slumped against the wall, wondering what exactly James had wanted. He was probably after another deep meaningful father, son chat, and Harry really couldn't be bothered dealing with that right now.

Harry, still wrapped in his cloak, headed down the corridor, dancing around the students moving in between classes. Harry had an hour off now, before his Potions class, and so he went up to Gryffindor Tower, only pulling the cloak off when he was safe inside the dorm. "I really wish you wouldn't open the door when you're invisible. It always freaks me out." Neville said, chucking a rolled up pair of socks at Harry when he laughed.

"Thanks Seamus, for covering with my dad." Harry said, sitting next to the boy on his bed.

"No prob mate, must really suck having your parents at the school, and all those godfathers too."

Harry shrugged, "Sometimes it's nice… Sometimes I just wants space." He looked around the room, frowning slightly, "Where are Ron and Dean?"

"Dean's in detention and Ron is tutoring Lavender Brown."

Harry ran his hand over his face, "What? Ron's tutoring… Why's he doing that?"

"'Cause Lav Lav asked him to." Dean laughed, using a childish voice and making Neville and Seamus laugh too. Harry frowned, he'd noticed that Ron was spending a lot of time with Lavender lately, and the two seemed to be getting on really well. Harry was glad that Ron was happy and had someone he liked spending time with but… Well Ron was still sleeping with Hermione and Harry knew that the girl desperately hoped it meant they would get back together, and Harry didn't think that was the case. "Shall we get some dinner now or wait until after potions and head down to the kitchens?" Seamus asked, interrupting Harry's thought process. Dinner was available in the great hall between four and seven but today they'd be in potions for the last two hours it was served and they'd only had lunch a few hours ago, luckily the fact that they knew where the kitchen was meant that they could go get food whenever they wanted.

"Not too hungry right now, we can wait." Dean said, "If that's cool."

"That's fine." Neville smiled, "That way Ron can eat too."

Harry pulled a face, "He'll probably want to bring Lavender too." He grumbled and Seamus snorted.

"Jealous your boyfriend's replaced you?" He teased, yelping as Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

_**.~*~*~*~.**_

"Sev!" Remus called out, jogging towards the man, "Can we talk? I feel like I've barely seen you lately."

Severus sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, "I have a class in five minutes." He said quietly, suddenly glad he had to go and teach the class he'd been dreading a few minutes ago, right now he'd much rather have to face Harry across the classroom than have a private chit chat with Remus.

"Oh." Remus said, looking disappointed, "Maybe later?"

"Maybe." Severus agreed, not meaning it, "Well I should…" He trailed off, motioning down the corridor.

"Yeah." Remus sighed, watching as Severus walked away. Remus sighed to himself, he had the evening off now and couldn't think of anything to do, James, Lily and Sirius were all teaching and Dora was at the Ministry. Maybe he could have a nap, he mused as he wandered down the corridor towards his rooms, that thought vanished when he arrived there to find Bill Weasley leaning against the wall outside the portrait. "William?"

"Hey…" Bill said, glancing down the corridor.

Remus smiled, "Come in." He said quietly, knowing Bill was worried about being spotted by Ginny or the twins. Remus quickly said the password to his rooms and they stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind them. "What can I do for you?" Remus asked, moving into the kitchen to make some tea.

Bill hovered awkwardly in the doorway, "I… I just wanted to ask about Ron. Everything you guys described about that alternate reality you came from… It sounds horrible. I just… No-one in my family seems to question how Ron's coping."

"Your family seem to be struggling a little with it all." Remus said quietly, to be honest he had been incredibly surprised by the way the Weasley's had responded to finding out about everything. But then they had had a different few years to the Weasley's Remus had known, they hadn't been through everything involving Ron, Harry and Hermione, they hadn't had Percy walk out or Arthur be bitten.

"Hmm… It's dad that surprises me, because mum often reacts strongly to stuff but dad usually… He thinks stuff through but for this… I dunno, it's just so odd."

"He's probably pushed to the limit. First Voldemort returning and now this." Remus said, handing Bill a mug of tea.

Bill nodded, "Probably… So?"

"Ron's… Well…" Remus frowned slightly, moving back into the sitting room, "Some days are easier than others. He usually seems to be coping fine but then… Some nights he has dreams, memories… I think Hermione helped a lot but since they broke up… Well honestly I don't know how he's doing, since everyone found out about… He's been pulling away a bit, he's happy to hang out and talk nonsense but as soon as we ask him how he is he just clams up… He didn't used to be like that." Remus admitted, trying not to show how much it bothered him.

"He's probably just a bit messed up right now." Bill murmured, "He obviously cares about you… And you obviously care about him. Thank you Remus, I can't think of anyone better to be there for Ron when we couldn't be."

Remus ducked his head, aware he was blushing, "Don't be daft." He smiled, "You're a good brother Bill."

"Been pretty shit actually, I'm never even around usually." Bill laughed before frowning slightly, "What was I like? There."

Remus sipped his tea for a moment before placing it on the table, "You were pretty awesome. Once the War really started you came back to Britain, took a desk job which you hated but stuck with because of a certain woman."

"I had a girlfriend?" Bill asked, a small grin on his face.

"Fleur Delacour. French. And part Veela."

"Bloody 'ell."

Remus laughed, "Yeah… Ginny hated her, I think because she was annoyed you were focusing all your attention on her. And Hermione didn't like her because Ron thought she was attractive. Oh and your mother hated her."

"Of course." Bill rolled his eyes, "I was happy right? When I… Died."

"You were as happy as anyone could be with the war going on." Remus said softly.

Bill smiled, "Were we close?"

Remus shrugged, "You were closer to Dora, practically best mates. You threatened to punch me once when I upset her."

Bill chuckled, "We used to be like that back at school." He said, looking wistful, "Kinda changed when I moved away."

"When are you headed back to Egypt?"

"Next week." Bill said, wrinkling his nose, "But… Well I kind of like being home."

Remus nodded, "Yeah, if you were here for another few weeks you'd be sick of it though!" He laughed and Bill snorted.

_**.~*~*~*~.**_

"Rem babe." Tonks said, sitting opposite the man and taking his hands, Remus smiled at her, glad she was back, she'd had to do som overtime at the minitry so was much later than usual. "I… Can we talk?"

Remus sighed, he was getting a bit sick of serious talks, "Which kid is it this time?" He asked, knowing one of them had probably done something.

Tonks snorted slightly, "Umm… Well that's kind of it… I… I want a baby!"

"What?" Remus mumbled, staring at the woman.

"I want a baby."

Remus raised an eyebrow, his mind spinning, "Where's this coming from?" He asked, Tonks had never even mentioned having any biological children before, he'd honestly thought she just hadn't wanted any kids, that two teenage boys were enough.

"Well Rainey just had her baby and it… It's made me really think about it. I want kids Rem, I love Harry and Ron so much but I always feel like… Well we didn't raise them, and I want to have that experience, of raising a child. And there is a time limit on these things."

"You're not that old." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Tonks just looked at him, "You're not even going to consider it are you?" She asked finally, her voice shaking slightly.

Remus frowned at her tone, was she annoyed that he was against the idea? Surely she wasn't serious… Really, a kid right now? With the war going on! And… Well then there was the other issue, "I can't have a biological child Dora, not without possibly infecting them, you know that." He said finally.

"There are ways of dealing with that." Dora insisted, "Potions that can make sure it doesn't get passed on."

"We are in the middle of a war Dora!" Remus snapped, "How can you even be thinking of bringing another child into this? Especially when we're struggling to take decent care of the two we have!"

Tonks took a deep breath and looked like she was going to say something, then she suddenly closed her mouth, stood up an stalked from the room, slamming the door behind her.

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

__Please review.


End file.
